Love Is Worth Forgiving For
by arielx
Summary: *COMPLETE!* It's been 11 years, and no one has heard from the former head girl. Draco made a terrible mistake, and pays for it every day. Written PRE OotP. Complete, but currently being re-written. 3/16 chapter rewrites completed.
1. Have You Any Dreams You'd Like to Sell?

**Love is Worth Forgiving For**

**Chapter One – Have You Any Dreams You'd Like to Sell?**

_If I am wise_

_I will walk away_

_And gladly_

_But sadly you're not blind_

_It's hard to tuck away_

_The memories that you prize_

_Love is worth forgiving for_

_Now I realize_

_Everything worth living for _

_Is there in his eyes_

_-Song From Jehkle and Hyde, the Musical_

Draco Malfoy often used the peace of the early morning to reflect on the the state of affairs that shaped his life. The young blonde wizard was feeling smug right now. Content. Anxiety was present, but diluted with the assurance that things might, _might_, be finally looking up.

Draco Malfoy was in love with a mudblood.

He didn't use that word, though, not anymore. Not ever since Hermione Granger became a figure in his life. His salvation. His ruin. She glowed with ferocity and energy and life, and the harder Draco had pushed her, the harder she pushed back. One day, she pushed him into something crazy; a kiss. The rest, as they like to say, had been history.

Draco sighed and held Hermione closer to him in his bed. It was the seventh year for the class that came in together and it had become a nightly ritual for her to creep from her private Head Girl dormitory to his Head Boy dormitory. Graduation was upon them, and that night they had sealed their love with a physical promise.

Draco looked at the sleeping figure of Hermione. She was not the awkward twelve year old he had despised growing up. Although still extremely smart and rather bossy, she was a beautiful woman with auburn colored hair and caramel colored eyes that glistened like gold. Seventeen years had progressed Hermione to come a long way. She was smart and brave, and lived up to the Gryffindor name. It was the popular opinion that she was on the fast track to becoming the first Mistress of Magic, and, although modest Hermione would never admit it, she was in the same league as Dumbledore when it came to magical ability. She was already, at seventeen, a fully registered animangus. An accomplished witch, she could turn into a cat, tiger, panther, or any of the feline family at will. Hermione Granger was astounding. And she was _his_.

Draco smiled sadly at the dark space above his head. He would take this time and treasure it the rest of his life. Voldemort was gone, but whispers remained of those who were loyal. The lives of the pureblooded children were precocious at best, and despite the best efforts of all decent wizards, the prejudice against muggleborns was still a dangerous reality. Romeo and Juliet. Draco and Hermione.

Draco knew, in a dark part of his heart, that he was going to have to hurt her to keep her safe from everything he had grown up with. Lucius Malfoy was still a cold hearted bastard and had already betrothed Draco to Pansy Parkinson, and Draco knew Lucius would have no problem in killing anyone who decided to cross him. Draco and Pansy where to be married soon after graduation.

The thought of marrying Pansy sicked Draco, but his father insisted that with her name and money, she would produce strong heirs who would carry on the Malfoy legacy.

Breaking Hermione's heart would be easier than watching his father break her body and spirit. Draco

had no choice.

"Hermione? Sweetheart? Time to wake up. We have potions in two hours, and you want to get

something to eat, right?" Draco nudged the sleeping girl gently.

"Mmmhmm." Came a muffled sound from a still half asleep Hermione.

They both got up and quickly dressed, talking about their upcoming graduation and N.E.W.T. scores. After exiting through a portal of an old fashioned looking couple (the first head boy and girl, as a matter of fact.) Hermione slipped her hand into Draco's and they started to walk down the long corridor. It wasn't long before they came across a very ancient looking piece of parchment, which reminded Hermione strangely of the infamous Marauders Map. They stopped to see if it was a piece of fallen homework. As head boy and girl they tried to make life easier for the rest o the student body. Draco picked it up for a closer look, but no sooner had his fingers brushed against the yellowed parchment, Draco felt a pull behind his navel, as though a hook where trying to jerk him backwards. They plummeted though swirling colors at breakneck speed to land on a very hard stone floor.

Draco realized with a sinking feeling exactly what it was, one moment too late.

"Was that a portkey?" Hermione asked, dazed.

"Shh!" Draco said sharply. "Yes."

"Where-?" Hermione let the question hang.

"Malfoy Manor."

Hermione's hand covered her gasp, but just then Draco saw a figure emerge from the shadows. The man had long White blood hair and was strikingly handsome. They man looked remarkably like Draco, only worn by decades and magic no wizard should touch.

"Father." Draco acknowledged his father steadily. Nothing would be gained by allowing the older Malfoy to feel that Draco had dissapointed him in any way that mattered.

"Draco." Lucius Malfoy said calmly.

Draco noticed Lucius's fingers where wrapped tightly around his snake-headed cane, his wand concealed inside. "Draco," his father continued in the same tone. "Kindly tell me why you let a mudblood share your bed?"

Draco was startled, as well as Hermione, who's eyes blazed in fury and embarassment. Lucius looked at him, then at her, and Draco saw a look he was grown up to fear and dread. He knew what he had to do, even as his heart was breaking.

"Absolutely nothing that a man shouldn't do before he marries his betrothed," Draco said smoothly. "Is it wrong to have a little romp here and there before settling?"

Lucius's mouth quirked up at the corner, and Draco felt himself relax a fraction. Amusement would save them both.

"A tryst before honor binds you?" Lucius said thoughtfully. "I admit, the trash is good for that. It is unfortunate that Hogwarts is a haven for those...individuals. There is nothing more...?"

Draco steeled himself and hit home the final nail in his coffin. The final nail in both their hearts.

"A good lay, father, nothing more." he said. "I have every intention of marrying Pansy as we have planned for years."  
"Very well." Lucius said, satisfied. He was the one, after all, who told Draco there was nothing wrong in giving into temptation as long as he didn't produce anything unseemly from the union. "You both may leave."

Draco sighed, but turned away in shame from his father and Hermione as he felt the hook behind his navel once more. He didn't turn quickly enough to avoid Hermione's gaze however, and the sight of the tears spilling across her cheeks burned into is memory like a brand.

Eight months later, Draco Malfoy awakened, lying beside his wife, Pansy Parkinson, from a dream that has been haunting him since the day he and Hermione Granger shared their last kiss.


	2. Sweet Child of Mine

**Love is Worth Forgiving For**

**Chapter Two – Sweet Child of Mine**

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, sweet love of mine  
Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?  
-Sweet Child O' Mine, Guns N' Roses_

Nearly nine months have come and gone since the night that haunted his dreams. In those nine months he had turned another year older, became a husband, grew up faster than any man should. He also hadn't spoken to Hermione since that morning before potions that changed everything. In fact, Draco didn't know a single person who had. When word leaked out that she has slept with the Slytherin Prince, a rumor surly started by Lucius in a fit of his usual malicious mirth, the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs, and even Hermione's own Gryffindors all turned their backs on her. Harry and Ron, feeling feeling especially hurt and betrayed, did the same. After graduation no one knew where she had disappeared to and most people shrugged it off and suspected she had just run off in her shame. There was no pity or understanding in their hushed tones. Hermione's parents had died the previous spring, leaving Hermione both devastated and wealthy. Hermione sold the house she had grown up in and completely disappeared. Maybe just ran away and hadn't bothered to look back.

Harry Potter moved on and married his Hogwarts sweetheart, Parvati Patil, while Ron Weasley married his, Lavender Brown. Draco still hated Harry and Ron with a passion, and he seethed at the very mention of their names, just not for the reason anyone would have ever expected.

It wasn't that Potter and Weasley had happiness, but that they let Hermione out of their lives as if she had never meant anything to them at all. A ghost, a fly on the wall, an irritating little school girl that saved their lives and their education more than Draco thought they were worthy of.

Did they even miss her? Think of her? Love her? Draco was in a bitter mood, one that didn't leave his side. He thought of her daily. He thought of different and imaginative ways he could off her two former best friends as well. Toying with a very fine ring on his finger, he held the dark thoughts close to his heart like a winter cloak. It was in the shape of a majestic coiled serpent that had emerald jewels in its eyes, encrusted with rubies around the circumference. Draco bought this one and one other. The other, of course, resides on Hermione's finger. It was a familiar action that brought Draco some sense of comfort when he was lonely, which was often. He wondered if Hermione, wherever she was, still wore hers or if she even still had it. He would stare at the emerald eyes, as though mesmerized. He could recall all the moments he had shared with Hermione by staring into the depths of the green jewels. Draco wondered if Harry and Ron even know how to love, if they had just simply turned their back on their friend who needed them. Both Parvati and Lavender where large with pregnancy. Ron and Harry didn't waste anytime.

Draco sighed. The Malfoy estate was not a happy one. Although it had always been devoid of the love that made a home, as of late a thin veil of misery had enveloped the family residing in it. It had just been discovered by the private Malfoy family healer that despite the name, blood, and money, Pansy could not have a child. Fertility did not care about any of these things. She and Draco have been trying to produce an heir to please Lucius, but after several miscarriages they where quickly giving up hope . Lucius was furious, of course. Malfoy woman had one purpose, and Pansy had failed miserably at hers. Although Draco was not in love with his wife, he still loved her and cared for her deeply. He was afraid for her safety and was powerless to stop it.

Draco's life, too, had changed drastically since his mischievous days at Hogwarts. He was a man whom his father finally showed a margin of respect for and Draco worked closely with his father in the investment business and Ministry affairs that made the Malfoy's very rich. Draco succeeded spectacularly at adding more money to the family fortune.

Harry Potter had gone on to play Quiddich for England, but Ron decided he wanted to follow his father into the ministry. Ron was rapidly climbing to the head of his department, Muggle Interactions.

Ron and Draco would see each other from time to time, giving each other a curt nod and a forced smirk. Ron hadn't forgiven Draco for seducing his best friend, and Draco hadn't forgiven him for turning his back on her. They where on the same speaking terms with each other and they both were with Hermione, which was none. Draco sighed again as he dressed for his and Pansy's morning walk. It was his mothers' orders, and although she was the woman of the house, Draco respected his mother a lot more then he did his father. He thought ahead to what the future was to bring him, but all he could see where various dinners partied and meaningless social gatherings with Pansy at his side. He wished he where dead.

_She wished she where dead. A woman in tattered robes of midnight blue was half walking, half running through a very dark forest. It must have been close to three in the morning, the spirits of her dead memories were circling around her head and all she could think about was that she didn't care. Nothing mattered. She held a small baby to her chest, trying to subdue its wailing. The woman stumbled through the bramble, blinded by the darkness that seemed to engulf her at all sides until she came to a clearing. _

_ The moon was shining through the sparse trees of the small clearing as the woman took one last look at her small child, wrapped up in crimson velvet and still crying loudly. She thought she could just kill the bastard child, the proof of her murdered happiness, but she already loved her. She could couldn't bear the memories that came along with the tiny bundle, and the house ahead was a large wizard family. She had been told so by a kind witch that kept the tavern in town where the woman had given birth not even a week ago. If anything, the family would know where an abandoned baby might go, maybe they would sense the magic. The turmoil of the birth had the woman half out of her mind and wondering if she would die. Death would be a welcome guest. She uttered a small sob and lay the child down on a soft tuft of grass under a willow tree. She then ran, never looking back._

"Draco! What's that?" Draco snapped out of his daydream at the sound of Pansy's shrill voice. "What?" He said irritably, longing to escape back into the solitude of his mind.

"I hear crying!" Pansy exclaimed. "Don't you hear it? A baby's crying!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Pansy." Draco said, feeling more and more annoyed by the moment. He was growing concerned the weight of the miscarrages were weighing on his wife. Then he heard a delighted squeal.

"Draco! It _is_ a baby!"

"What?" Draco said, disbelieving. He followed Pansy who was now crouched down under a willow tree, and in her arms was a beautiful baby. The small child was undoubtedly very young. Newborn. It had extraordinary hair, a sleek, silver blonde, resembling Draco's so much that it was uncanny, but it was it's eyes that were truly mesmerizing, wide honey brown eyes were screwed up with her cries. The baby had full pink lips, which it was using right now to let out a very high pitched wail. It reminded Draco of his dreams, and he turned away from Pansy and the baby in her arms. Pansy was cooing at the small infant, who was wrapped up in a very heavy, almost blood red blanket.

"Pansy!" Draco hissed. "Put it down! It's not yours! It's not like a cat you can just pick up off the street!" Draco looked around nervously, as thought waiting for enraged parents to explode out of the tree line.

"Draco, she's alone." Pansy said in a quiet voice. Draco had never heard her have a voice so full of emotion, and he softened. "Draco, look at her."

"How do you know it's a her?" Draco asked skeptically, now taking peeks at the bundle.

"Just look!" Before Draco could stop her, Pansy had thrust the bundle of baby and blanket into his arms. Draco tried to protest, but as soon at he felt the warmth of the small child, he shivered; a shock of emotion coursed though him. He looked down at the small being and immediately his heart was gone. Just like that, he looked into her eyes and the infant looked into his. She immediately stopped crying.

"There's something familiar about her." Draco was staring into the depth of the golden eyes. There was something so pure, so good, and undoubtedly familiar. "Impossible." And Draco dismissed the idea.

"Draco?" Pansy said cautiously.

"Mmm?"Draco replied, still mesmerized.

"May we? May we keep her? As our own? No one need know I was never pregnant! Look! She has blonde hair just like you. It was as though someone wanted us to find her and make us happy! We could make her happy! She can be our little girl! We will have the doctor make sure she is pure and if she is-"

Draco put a hand up to silence her. "Listen Pansy, I don't know about this, but you're right, we will inform the Doctor, if she is to grow up a witch, she will be ours, we will lie and say you have been covering a pregnancy do to your ego, you did now want to be fat. But if she is a muggle, she comes back here, without an argument, to this very spot, understood?" Draco said this all very firmly, but he still couldn't tear his eyes away from the eyes of the child in his arms.

"She is purely magic." The Doctor confirmed several hours later to a tense parlor of Malfoys. Draco and Pansy let out a deep sigh or relief, even Narcissa looked happy. Lucius stood abruptly and handed the tall doctor a large sack of gold. "This should be enough for your service, and, of course, you silence I presume?" Lucius asked it as a question, but everyone could tell by the look in his eyes that it was meant to be a statement. The doctor smiled and gave the child back into Draco's willing arms, then, saying good day, he left quickly.

Pansy and Draco smiled at one another for the first time in months.

"What will we be naming this child Draco?" Lucius's voice interrupted Draco's happy state. "Nicole." Pansy said quickly.

"No." Draco replied coldly. "I already have a name." Three pairs of surprised eyes looked at Draco, who was staring at the baby in his arms.

"Well then?" Lucius said impatiently. "Juliet." Draco said softly. "Juliet Nicole Malfoy."

"Oh what a lovely name!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Oh! Pansy dear! We simply must visit Diagon Ally for Juliet's things! She must have the best! She is officially a Malfoy now." For once, the spirits where high in Malfoy Manor.


	3. Find Some Peace Tonight

**Love is Worth Forgiving For**

**Chapter Three: Find Some Peace Tonight**

_I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

_- Sarah Mclachlan – Angel_

Everyone considered Emma Trieper as a bit of an oddity. She was a girl in her mid twenties that just didn't seem to want to get along with the people residing in the small town of Whippletree, on the outskirts of London. She, along with the majority of the small town, worked in one of the quaint office buildings in the center of town. Emma was a secretary to a small time lawyer, a dull job that fit her dull personality. The residents of the small town tried to talk to her; they really did, but their efforts where fruitless. Yes, there was something definitely strange about Emma Trieper.

Some of the more gossipy women thought Emma was not right in the head, which could almost be true; Emma had a habit of talking to herself under stress, and read almost manically. But other, more sympathetic people believed she was just a lonely girl, and that was a tragic thing, to be so young and so completely alone.

It wasn't that Emma wasn't pretty. Everyone was convinced that if she wanted to, she could turn the head of any of the eligible men in town. Emma was one of those old fashioned beauties. She had long, dark ringlets of hair that simply flowed around her when she walked, and her hair shown like it was made of pure silk. She had a petite body, no more than 5'4 with heels on. Her eyes where a startling color of gold and chocolate and sparkled when she laughed, however rare that was. Only a small handful of people seen her eyes in their finest. Her lips where full and red and her smile could really make a person look twice. Yes, Emma was a beauty alright.

Either way, she lived a quiet like. A life of solitude. She couldn't say she liked it, nor could she say she hated it. Emma Trieper simply existed. That is, until one day.

Emma got a letter in the most peculiar manner. Around two o'clock in the afternoon Emma was startled from her afternoon tea and book when a large white owl, speckled with grey and copper, appeared in her kitchen window.

The owl merely hooted and stuck its leg out. Emma let out a small gasp when she saw the green ink and waxy seal, it was an emblem she recognized from another lifetime ago.

"Stay here," She commanded the owl, and it just hooted contently and perched itself on top of a kitchen cabinet. Emma then sat back down and with shaking hands she unsealed the wax emblem and opened the envelope. She forgot to keep breathing as soon as she read the greeting.

_Miss Granger,_

_I do hope this letter finds you well, or, more preferably, I do hope this letter find you. I realize you have made the decision to make Hogwarts a part of your past, but please consider my offer: Professor Minerva McGonagall has decided it is time for her to step down. Her sister has taken ill and she feels she must be with her. I am writing in hopes you would consider becoming the new transfiguration teacher, as well as the head of the Gryffindor house. I do know you are more then capable for this position, despite your time away. If you accept this offer, you shall be welcomed to join a staff that you will be very familiar with. I hope to hear from you soon._

_ Yours in faith,_

_ Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_ Headmaster_

Hermione was shocked. In the few moments it took her to read the letter, Emma Triepen, muggle secretary to a muggle law firm had become Hermione Granger, top of her year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and one of the most extraordinary witches of her time.

Hermione took out a bit of notebook paper and a pen. She suddenly decided at that point she wanted desperately what she had lost so long ago- happiness, she wanted to surround herself with books and learning and magic, to breathe it all in again and live the way she was born to live- as a witch. She wrote back to the headmaster:

Professor,

Your letter found me, yes; you never cease to amaze me. I have decided to accept your kind offer and will gladly join the Hogwarts staff. I have always wanted to teach. I shall arrive at the school on August 30th, just in time for the new semester. It appears I have some shopping to do. Thank you, I believe this is just what I needed.

Love from,

Hermione Granger

Hermione took the letter down to the waiting school owl, her hand still shaking slightly. _Was this really happening? Was she really returning to the place her life was made-and ruined? _The memories she had been suppressing for eleven years came flooding back like dam broken in her mind. Her night with Draco, she had never felt so loved, so safe. After giving him everything he took it away with a few choice words. Hermione still dreamt about that first and last meeting with Lucius Malfoy and the fallout after. What hurt the most, however, was the betrayal of her friends. _Friends forever. _Hermione thought. _Friends forever is a terrible lie._

She was sobbing now, her body convulsing with each ragged breath. She couldn't help the eleven years of suppressed emotion that was flowing freely through her eyes. Hermione had always prided herself on being a level headed person. She was not the sort of girl to fall to pieces and sod over ancient history.

She wondered if Harry and Ron even thought of her anymore. They still had each other, and their new wives, probably children, no need for their old friend. She had always been the third wheel, the one they copied homework from. Then she disgraced them, hurt them horribly.

Hermione then looked down at her hand at the ring that resided there. The ring coiled once around her right ring finger and was shaped like a rather royal looking snake. Her snake had ruby eyes and emeralds that lined its back, wrapping completely around her slender finger. She remembered the day Draco had given it to her and showed her the one he got for himself. His was just like hers; only his had emerald eyes and a ruby back. He told her he loved her then, but she supposed when you have the money like the Malfoys do you could afford to give these kinds of gifts to all the girls you slept with.

And yet somehow she couldn't bring herself to take it off. It had not left her finger since the day he gave it to her, even after everything that transpired in the last decade. It had become a part of her. Hermione choked out another sob. She deserved being abandoned, and she should have known better then to trust a Malfoy.

Later that night the clock struck midnight and Hermione was still wide awake. She was so nervous she couldn't think straight, let alone sleep. Giving up she got out of her bed and was about to go prepare a cup of tea when she stopped in front of her closet. From inside she pulled out a small cast iron safe, no bigger than a large shoe box. It was very heavy, but Hermione placed it carefully on the floor and knelt beside it and stared at the dark grey box. Finally she started fiddling with the lock and looked almost startled as it clicked open. Shaking just as she did when she wrote the letter, she opened the door and pulled out a very plain wooded box. She stared at the box for a long time before sliding the rough wood cover off and pulled out a wispy looking stick. She felt a tingle go up through her fingers and spread through her entire body, as it had been eleven years since she had last touched her wand.

"Ten and three fourths inches," whispered, "Dragon heartstring, vine wood, rather bendy. Good for charms and….transfiguration." Hermione shivered involuntarily. She had to get a grip on herself. It was mid August. In a few weeks she would be returning to the place she had tried so hard to forget about. _But how can you forget Hogwarts?_ It could possibly be the hardest thing to forget. The portraits moved, and you could have conversations with them about nearly anything, the suite of armor would follow you just because they were bored, the staircases moved, and you could be going one way and end up in a completely different place.

Hogwarts was a part of her, a part of who she is. Who she was. She faced her greatest trials there and accomplished so much. She longed to practice once more. "Wingardium leviosa." Hermione whispered with a flick of her wrist and pointing her wand at the heavy safe. Before her eyes the safe lifted off the floor as if all the gravity has been removed from the room. Hermione smiled in spite of herself as he raised the safe higher, one foot…three feet…7 feet off the ground, the slowly brought it back down. She sighed happily, _she still had it_.

Then Hermione attempted something she knew was stupid to try after being out of practice for so long- she turned herself into a black panther. She was astonished she could still do it, and quickly turned herself back, but not before looking in the mirror at how she looked. A true panther stared back at her, but instead of the normal yellow/green eyes of a regular cat, Hermione kept her true color, the golden brown that shimmered when she moved. Back in the form of a woman she set her wand on her bedside table.

_Tomorrow she was going back to Diagon Ally._


	4. Diagon Ally

**Chapter Four-Diagon Ally**

****

****

**Summary- _It has been about eight months and no one has heard from Hermione, and it seems as though no one misses her.Harry and Ron have each been married since school let out and they still bear a grudge for their old friend.Hermione is leading another life, away from the man who used her and broke her heart, and has a terrible secret.Draco Malfoy is the present heir to the Malfoy fortune and is unhappily married to Pansy Parkinson Malfoy.He still has haunting dreams of another love.Around eight months after graduation, Pansy and Draco come across something extraordinary, which links them to the last person they had in mind._**

__

__

**Pairing- _Ron Wesley and Lavender Brown Weasley, Harry Potter and Parvati Patil Potter, and at the beginning- Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, but subject to change._**

__

**Spoilers-**

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, _

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

__

**Disclaimer-_I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series.They all belong to Ms. Rowling.Don't sue, I have a disclaimer and I'm not afraid to use it!_**

__

_~*~_

**Previously- Then Hermione attempted something she knew was stupid to try after being out of practice for so long- she turned herself into a black panther.She was astonished she could still do it, and quickly turned herself back, but not before looking in the mirror at how she looked.A true panther stared back at her, but instead of the normal yellow/green eyes of a regular cat, Hermione kept her true color, the golden brown that shimmered when she moved.Back in the form of a woman she set her wand on her bedside table.**

_Tomorrow she was going back to Diagon Ally._

__

_~*~_

__

_I won't see your smile   
And I won't hear you laugh anymore   
Ev'ry night   
I won't see you walk through that door   
'Cause time wasn't on your side   
It isn't right   
I can't say I love you   
It's too late to tell you   
But I really need you to know   
Oh, baby   
  
No, I'll never forget you   
I'll never let you out of my heart   
Oh, you will always be here with me   
Oh, I'll hold on to the memories, baby   
  
Baby, can you hear me   
Wherever you may be tonight?   
Are you near me?   
I need you to be by my side   
'Cause I never said goodbye   
It isn't right   
I should have said I love you   
Why didn't I just tell you?   
God knows I need you to know   
Oh, baby   
  
No, I'll never forget you...   
  
Someday, I know you'll be with me   
Somewhere, in another time   
But, right now, you're gone   
You just vanished away   
But I'll never leave you behind   
  
No, I'll never forget you   
I'll never let you out of my heart   
Oh, you will always be here with me   
Oh, I'll hold on to the memories   
Oh, you will always be dear to me, baby   
  
No, I'll never forget you   
I'll never let you out of my heart   
Oh, you will always be here with me   
Oh, I'll hold on to the memories_

_-Mariah Carey-_

_never forget you_

~*~

Hermione let go of the breath she had been holding.She was standing in the entryway to Diagon Ally.In front of her was one of the most densely magical communities in the world.On her left was Flourish and Botts bookstore.. Hermione smiled, thinking of how she felt the first time she had stepped into the store.Hermione stepped in and the memories charged her like a bolt of lighting.She stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in everything about the place.It smelled like a library.The musty smell of the great assortment of books and knowledge made Hermione feel as though an out of control cheering charm had been placed upon her.Her nerves considerably calmer, she walked through the store touching everything as she had when she first discovered she was a witch, nearly eighteen years ago.

Looking through everything she noticed a very beautiful book.It was about the length and width of her wand and it looked as though the binding and cover was made with a soft gold, for indeed it was had to the touch, but soft all the same.It was beautifully embroidered with every shade of read imaginable, plus some, and shimmered as though it wanted to catch her attention.The lovely red stitching made brilliant patterns on the cover and back.The front and back cover where joined with golden baby unicorn tail hairs, woven together in a complex pattern.The very appearance of this particular book was enough to take Hermione's breath away, eager to see what fantastic things this book stored, she opened it, one to find many blank pages."A journal?"She wondered out loud, and was startled when she heard a voice."Yes, it is a journal, but not an ordinary one.Hermione turned around and saw the book keeper was looking at her."Oh?"Hermione said, interested."Yes my dear.Have you ever heard of a pensive?"Hermione nodded."Well it works quite like that, only no pictures just words.Go ahead and try it.Touch your want to where you would normally write, and think about something you would want to write."

Hermione tried this, just as the tip of her wand touched the silky paper, writing, **_her writing, appeared.It looked as though an invisible hand was flying across the page, writing her thoughts as quickly as they entered her mind. When the writing had stopped, Hermione looked at the previously blank page which now read: ' __My name is Hermione Granger, and I am going back to Hogwarts.'Hermione was very impressed and told the salesman that's after she collected all the other books she had come for she would buy it.The salesman smiled then said,"If you don't mind me saying so, you look awfully old to be a student at Hogwarts."He looked at her with question in his eyes."Oh,"Hermione said, somewhat surprised."I am to be a professor there-transfiguration.""Ah, that explains it, well, all the luck to you."As Hermione paid for her books later, the same man told her, "Touch the book cover with your wand."Hermione did and was quite surprised at what happened when her wand touched the cover.More stitching started to appear and when it was done, 'Hermione Granger' appeared in a swirl of reds in the bottom left corner of the book, in a very fancy and almost spidery script._**

"Thank you sir."Hermione said, leaving the store."_This could promise to be quite useful."Hermione thought, making her way through the crowded streets._

Hermione visited nearly every store, and then went to go get her robes.Stepping into Madam Malkins Robes for all Ocasions, She shivered slightly in excitement.New robes!After being fitted, Hermione go tot decide exactly what she wanted.She left the robe shop with robes of nearly every color, sky blue, and dark blue, emerald and Royal purple.And of course she bought many robes of Gryffindor colors, Reds and Golds.Her favorite was made of a flowy silky material, crimson red with gold designs criss crossing in all the right places.The robes clung t her figure in a tasteful manner making her look young, but mature.She went to the apothecary and bought some general potion items, just as she had when she was a student.And she purchased another cauldron.She had everything she needed.

After spending her day in the wizarding world, Hermione felt much less apprehensive about joining it once more._Maybe this wont be so bad after all._

__

_~*~_

__

"I wonder what she's doing now."Harry Potter asked his best friend, Ron Weasley."How should I know?"Ron said bitterly, but there was an edge of sadness in his voice.Harry and Ron were sitting in a high booth drinking large mugs of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

Harry and Ron where both family men now.Harry and Parvati had a son, James, who was named after Harry's father.James looked exactly like Harry at age eleven, and had inherited everything about Harry.His skinny frame, (witch had filled out on Harry) his emerald green eyes, and black hair, although he did inherit some of Parvatis tameness, so his hair wasn't completely unruly.Must be a Potter thing.

Ron and Lavender had a boy as well, Ryan, and a small daughter who was still only a few months old.Ryan had defiantly taken the Weasley trademark hair, but like his mother, his skin was freckle free, and instead of Ron's bright blue eyes, Ryan inherited dark brown ones. 

James and Ryan would be starting their first year at Hogwarts September first, and after a day of shopping for school supplies they where more then ready to get out of the crowded Diagon Ally and into the quiet village of Hogsmeade.Their mothers decided they wanted to go visit some of the quant accessory shops the village had to offer, and the boys wasted no time in dashing to Ryan's uncle Fred and George, who owned the best joke shop in town, Weasley Wizard Wheezes.The joke shop did so well that Zonko's had to close business.The two young boys knew that Ron's brothers would undoubtly give their nephew and his best friend all kinds of free tricks, to ensure another generation of trouble makers at Hogwarts.

George Weasley had just recently married Katie Bell, who had gone on to play Quiddich for England with Harry.Fred had just broken up with Alicia Spinnet, his girlfriend of two years, and was enjoying the bachelor life a little too much, resembling the Gryffindor player he was in his Hogwarts years.

With their wives and children occupied, Harry and Ron decided to grad a few butterbeers and reminisce about their first year at Hogwarts, which inevitably led to the topic they had left buried for years-Hermione.

"No One knows where she is."Harry said, testing Ron.It was no secret that Ron had a thing for their best friend when they where younger."I know that Harry."Harry sat for a moment, then quietly said "Do you think she's-" "No I do not think she is dead, if that's what you where thinking."Ron said, rather irritably, but Harry felt they needed to talk about their fallen friend."I honestly don't care Harry."Ron said, continuing his rant."She could be screwing Malfoy this very moment for all we know.""Ron."Harry said quietly."You know he is married to Pansy Parkinson now.They have a daughter too, did you know that?Same age as Ryan and James.She will probably be starting Hogwarts with them."Well we'll just have to make sure our sons do not associate with **any Malfoys while in Hogwarts."Ron said this and slumped in his seat, definitely looking like the hot tempered fifteen year old he resembled.**

~*~

Oh mum! Dad! Look!A very excited Juliet was pointing at a display of very expensive robes at Madam Malkins robe shop in Diagon Ally.The previous day Juliet had turned eleven, and was officially accepted to Hogwarts.Delighted by the news, Draco and Pansy had insisted that they visit Diagon Ally the next day for their daughter's school supplies.

They had already been to the apothecary, where Draco bought his daughter all her potion needs, plus some.And they had visited Flourish and Blotts, where Juliet squealed in excitement, which reminded Draco of someone he used to know.

After buying all her start of term books, plus a few extra for light reading, she needed to go get her school robes and a wand.

In Madam Malkins, Pansy was making delighted noises at all the gorgeous robes.By the time they had left the robe shop, Juliet had her Hogwarts robes, made from the best silks of course, and Pansy's wardrobe doubled.

"Next stop is Olivanders."Draco said.He had been anticipating this eagerly, as was Juliet.Pansy, on the other hand, didn't seem to be even slightly interested."Draco I'm going to get a drink, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron.And without so much as a goodbye, she left.

"Well Jules, I guess it's just you and your dear old dad for now."Draco said with a grin.Juliet laughed and pulled him into the wand shop."Welcome."A voice said.Juliet looked at a far well and saw a strange sort of man with very pale eyes."Hello."She said with a smile."I have been expecting you, Juliet Malfoy."Mr. Olivander was saying.Draco felt uneasy in the wand shop, but Juliet seemed to be having a wonderful time.As her arm was being measured by a magical tape measure, she listened to Mr. Olivander."Yes, I can see you have great things in store for you, as well as a great many surprises.Yes, this will be quite an interesting year for you, Juliet Malfoy.Here, wave this a bit."He handed her a wand, but as soon as Juliet touched it, Mr. Olivander snatched it away."No, that will never do."He mumbled, as he handed her another.This went on like this for at least a dozen more times, and then he brought out another."Here. Ten inches, elm, rather bendy, with a core of dragon heartstring.""I have an elm wand."Draco said, smiling warmly at his daughter.Juliet picked up the wand and felt a mild shock go through her."Oh!""Give it a wave."Mr. Olivander said excitedly.She did and a silvery liquid popped out of it.Draco smiled."I think we have a match!"Mr. Olivander nodded, completely delighted.Draco paid for his daughters' wand and left the wand shop to meet with Pansy.

"Goodbye dear!Make us proud!"Pansy waved to her daughter."Bye Jewels see you soon!"Draco wasn't happy about leaving his daughter, but Draco knew that sooner or later, he would have to.And besides, she would be safe at Hogwarts.Draco was thinking of his dad.Lucius Malfoy still is evil, and upset about not having a male heir.Draco sighed, and started heading for the car.

Juliet Malfoy was a bit apprehensive about boarding the large scarlet train alone.She had seen a group of people enter platform 9 ¾ just ahead of her, she saw that they where two separate families.One family consisted of a tall man with unruly black hair, and a pair of stylish gold glasses, and who she assumed was his wife, she has light brown hair and was nearly his height.Their son and she new it was his son because they looked nearly identical, save the glasses, was pushing a trolley with a Hogwarts trunk and an owl in a gold cage.The boy was talking to another boy, who looked the same ago, only he had blazing red hair.He was a few inches taller then the dark haired boy.His parents, she assumed, where the people talking to the dark hairs man and his wife.The man was quite tall, with a good hundred freckles all over his exposed face and arms.His wife had a dirty blonde hair, and was stick straight.They all seemed to be good friends, and Juliet sighed._"I wish I already had friends like that."When the two boys boarded the train, the four adults left, and Juliet was pushing her trolley, with her Hogwarts trunk and owl, Elizabeth, into the train._

Juliet was making her way down yet another corridor on the immense train.Their where compartments on each side, but they where all filled.Juliet was just about to give up, tears threatening her eyes, when- **bam! She was in the middle of a small crash and was lurched off her feet and to her surprise, landed on something rather soft."Oomph!"Said the thing she landed on.Oh! It wasn't a thing! She landed on a person!"Oh geez! I'm so sorry! Are you ok miss?""How about you James?"Juliet opened her eyes and saw the tall red head she had seen boarding the train.He was looking over her in concern.Juliet then realized she was still on top of the other person, who turned out to be the kid with dark hair, the red heads friend.Up close he saw that the black haired kid, _"James did he say he was?" Had very piercing blue-green eyes, like emeralds and sapphires blazing in a dark room.The red head had very piercing blue eyes, which Juliet thought where beautiful."Sorry!"Juliet stammered, trying to get up, and failing."Here, let me help you."She took the red heads hand, and was surprised by how strong he was."Thanks." Juliet said to the red head, "And sorry for, er, making you my landing pad."She added to the boy who was now standing. "No problem, my name is James, and that's Ryan."He pointed to the red head."We're sorry for knocking you over, we weren't paying attention to where we where going.What are you doing out here anyway? And with your trunk and all that?""I'm looking for a compartment."Juliet said."But they all seem to be full."She waved her hand to all the surrounding compartments."Oh!"James said, "Want to come to our compartment?It's just me and Ryan in there, so there's plenty of room.""Ok, sure!"Juliet said excitedly."Here, we'll help you with this stuff."James and Ryan helped Juliet get her trunk and owl cage into their compartment, and they sat down and started to talk._**

"So what are your full names?"Juliet asked the boys."My name is James Edison Potter."Said James, "And mine is Ryan William Weasley."Said Ryan."Potter, Weasley…Those names sound so familiar."Juliet mused. "Well, obviously the name Potter does, your dad is Harry Potter tight?"James nodded."Well everyone knows about him, but I've head of the both of you, together before."Maybe out parents know each other," James said."Did they go to Hogwarts?""Yes.""What's your full name?"Ryan asked Juliet."My full name is Juliet Nicole Malfoy."James and Ryan gasped and looked at each other."Just you say Malfoy?" James asked, shocked."Yes. Why? Is that bad?""Well," Ryan started, almost sadly."Our fathers told us we aren't allowed to associate with any Malfoys, because all the Malfoys are known to be bad deatheaters."Juliet felt as though she had just been slapped in the face.

"What?! No!I'm not a deatheater and neither is my mom or dad!"Juliet felt like crying.She wasn't even at Hogwarts yet and she was an outcast.James and Ryan noticed she was looking quite distraught, and immediately felt bad for saying things like that about her family.She didn't act the way their dads said the Malfoys acted."We're sorry."Ryan said, looking uncomfortable."I guess out parents didn't get along in school, but that doesn't mean we can't."Juliet looked up at him and smiled gratefully."Thanks you guys.You're so lucky, you already have each have a friend.""Well," Said James, looking at the girl, "Now you have some as well."

In the great hall, Dumbledore and Severus Snape where having an argument."Dumbledore will you please inform me of who this new mystery teacher of yours is? Snape sounded quite annoyed, but Dumbledore merely smiled behind his beard, his eyes twinkling."In due time, Severus, in due time."

Hermione had used floo powder to transport herself, and all her luggage, to Dumblesdors office in Hogwarts."Welcome Miss Granger."Hermione turned to see the headmaster looking at her.Hermione couldn't help herself; all the tension and anxiety about the wizarding world that had built up now shocked through her, she ran to her mentor and gave him a great hug, which he returned warmly."Hello professor."Hermione grinned sheepishly."Please."Dumbledore said, holding up a hand."You are a fellow teacher now, please address me as Albus.""Then you may call me Hermione."Hermione said."Albus?"She asked, trying out the name."Yes?""What do the other teachers think about me?Basically disappearing for eleven years, and then suddenly returning to Hogwarts to teach?"Dumbledore's eyes twinkled."You'll be able to see their reactions first hand in a short time.""You haven't told them?"Hermione asked, surprised."They know a new teacher is taking Minerva's position, they just do not know who."Hermione smiled faintly, "When does the feast start?"She asked."The students will be arriving in three hours time and the sorting will begin soon after, so I would say about eight you should be down in the great hall, watching as another generation of witches and wizards is sorted. Now, your duties shall be the same as Minerva's. Your common room is attached to that of the Gryffindor common room."_"So that's how she always knew what was going on." Hermione thought.Dumbledore continued.You will be teaching transfiguration starting tomorrow, I believe in your ability to do this easily.As a teacher you have the power to award and take away house points, but of course be fair about it.You also have a final say in your houses quiddich team roster.I can surly assume you know how quiddich is done, but if you need assistance, Madam Hooch will be sure to tell you all about it plus some."His eyes twinkled. "Let me think, yes, I do believe that is all.Basically keep your student in line, you are somewhat of a mother or mentor figure in their eyes, mostly because you are now the youngest professor here now."Ah yes, and you'll need to settle into your new accommodations."Dumbledore motioned her to follow him, and she obliged.She walked a step behind him, in a rather chocked up state._

"That's where Draco and I had our first kiss."She remembered.They had been fighting about something, probably the plans for the Christmas ball back in their fifth year.They had both been made prefects and didn't like it one bit. Hermione had remembered being so mad at him, and then as suddenly as lighting, he pushed up and kissed her, the rest was history._"That's the door to where Fluffy was."Hermione thought, passing the door, __I caught Ron and Lavender snogging by that painting."Ron" Hermione's eyes stung but she refused to cry._

Finally Dumbledore stopped outside a large stone statue of Godrick Gryffindor."Home sweet home."Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes."What shall your password be?"Hermione thought for a moment."Can it be a phrase?"She asked.She had not had any long passwords before."Of course."Dumbledore said."Hermione thought of her favorite song."When love and hate collide."Hermione said, sure of herself.Dumbledore gave her a very knowing look, and then said."Right then, the new password is 'When love and hate collide' subject to be changed by Professor Hermione Granger."The stature nodded its stone head and stepped aside to let Hermione pass.Dumbledore said, "The teachers are most anxious to see who you are, so be at the Great Hall by eight o'clock.With that, he turned on his heel, and left.

After he had gone, Hermione looked around her new room.It was actually quite similar to the Head boy and girl rooms. Hermione blinked her tears away.Only she had a bathroom, bedroom, common room, and study all to herself.Also, unlike her Head girl dormitories, there was no trace of the Slytherin Silver and Green.

Everything in her room was in crimson and gold.A very overstuffed gold couch was in the middle of the entirely red room, with a fire that also seemed to be enchanted to be red and gold.The floors where hardwood, unlike the stone that she usually had to walk on.Gold bookcases lined the far wall. Hermione noticed a large tapestry of the Gryffindor lion and walked over to it. She gently pushed it aside and noticed a door.Opening the door she came to see the cheery Gryffindor Common room. Hermione smiled, cheered and deeply sadden by the memories. After pulling the door closed and placing the tapestry back to its former position, Hermione made her way to her bed room, which was also quite a sight.Her bed looked like the size of two complete kings sized beds.It was made up with red silt covers and a velvet gold canopy and curtains.Hermione decided now was a good a time as any to unpack, and took her brand new wizarding robes to her vast walk in closet, and placed her muggle clothes in the hansom wood bureaus.As she finished putting everything in their places, she walked over to the bathroom, and decided to take a shower.She grabbed her favorite wizarding robe and headed into the bathroom.

The bathroom itself was quite similar to the prefects' bathroom, but the bathtub wasn't as large.There was also a shower stall with beautiful glass doors.Hermione decided she better take a shower, to conserve time.She would get ready now and explore her other rooms later.Stepping into he showers she noticed some buttons.The buttons where the same as they where in her head girls bathroom, a different scent for every button.Hermione picked buttercream sugar, in a few moments the entire bathroom was filled with the delicious smell of vanilla and brown sugar, and Hermione quickly realized how hungry she was.She washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner that matched the scent of the water, and washed herself with thee body wash of the same.After she was done, she stepped out and wrapped a silky Gryffindor robe around her.On the back of the robe, a large Gryffindor lion was embroidered.She walked over to the wall sized mirror and began to make herself look presentable to her new co-workers and her new students.Hermione found some lotion that matched the butter cream scent, and rubbed it all over, dropping her robe.The lotion made her skin give off a healthy glow, and it really suited her.Next Hermione put the robe back on and took her wand to her hair.She muttered a spell that Parvati taught her back in their 5th year.Once the spell was done, Hermione looked at her new sleeky locks.He shook her head roughly and laughed.She forgot how convenient it was being a witch.Her hair was now stick straight and very shiny.She had very dark brown hair with a hint of natural red.Net was time for her makeup. She had to do this magic free, but the makeup itself was enchanted.Her brown mascara brought out her startling dark gold eyes, and a little brown shimmer powder on her eye lids and apples of her cheeks. It gave her a healthy glow that she had somewhat lost in her depressed state the last hew years.Finally she applied a sleek layer of dark red lipstick to match her new robe.The lipstick gave her a very sexy pout, which she grinned at.After dressing, she stepped back from the mirror and looked at herself.She liked what she saw and held her head a little higher._She was starting over alone; the past was not going to keep her down.No Harry and Ron at her side, she would survive.No Draco waiting for her in their dorm room.Hermione was completely alone, and she would succeed._

__

With one last look at her reflection, she stepped out of the bathroom.Looking at the large antique grandfather clock in her common room, Hermione was startled that it read nearly a quarter after seven."Well, now is the time to meet my new co-workers."Hermione giggled.Her former professors where now her co-workers.She exited her room with grace, and started to quietly make her way down to the Great Hall.

**_-Authors Note-_**

**_Well, what do you think?I'm really enjoying writing this story, but I don't really know what exactly will happen next.I know the big details, but not the small ones.Is anyone getting the message that Hermione is really tormented by the past?I'm really trying to show that, but I am having difficulty.Anyway, you'll see more Harry, Ron, and Draco in upcoming chapters, and of course, which house will Ryan, James, and Juliet be sorted into? Hmmmm_****_mmm….._**


	5. Home Again

**Chapter Five-The Sorting**

****

****

**Summary- _It has been about eight months and no one has heard from Hermione, and it seems as though no one misses her.Harry and Ron have each been married since school let out and they still bear a grudge for their old friend.Hermione is leading another life, away from the man who used her and broke her heart, and has a terrible secret.Draco Malfoy is the present heir to the Malfoy fortune and is unhappily married to Pansy Parkinson Malfoy.He still has haunting dreams of another love.Around eight months after graduation, Pansy and Draco come across something extraordinary, which links them to the last person they had in mind._**

__

__

**Pairing- _Ron Wesley and Lavender Brown Weasley, Harry Potter and Parvati Patil Potter, and at the beginning- Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, but subject to change._**

__

**Spoilers-**

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, _

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

__

**Disclaimer-_I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series.They all belong to Ms. Rowling.Don't sue, I have a disclaimer and I'm not afraid to use it!_**

__

**Previously- _With one last look at her reflection, she stepped out of the bathroom.Looking at the large antique grandfather clock in her common room, Hermione was startled that it read nearly a quarter after seven."Well, now is the time to meet my new co-workers."Hermione giggled.Her former professors where now her co-workers.She exited her room with grace, and started to quietly make her way down to the Great Hall._**

__

_~*~_

__

_Of all the things I believed in   
I just wanna get it over with   
Tears form behind my eyes   
But I do not cry   
Counting the days that pass me by   
I been searching deep down in my soul   
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old   
Feels like I'm starting all over again   
The last three years were just pretend   
And I said   
Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
I still get lost in your eyes   
And it seems that I can't live a day without you   
Closing my eyes   
And you chase my thought away   
To a place where I am blinded by the light   
But it's not right   
Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time   
I want what's yours and I want what's mine   
I want you   
But I'mn not giving in this time   
Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

**_(Michelle Branch-Goodbye to You)_**

__

_~*~_

__

__

Hermione entered the Great Hall, which was empty except for the teachers, who where sitting at their places.Upon seeing Hermione, Dumbledore rose and said to the teachers, some who already had their mouths open in surprise, "I would like you all to please welcome our new transfiguration teacher, Miss Hermione Granger."Now all the teachers had their mouths open in shock.Dumbledore motioned for her to take a seat beside him…right on the other side of Hermione's former potions master."So you are the new Transfiguration teacher?"Snape said the question as a statement."Yes I am Severus."Hermione said, determined not to let Snape Scare her.

Snape then did something that Hermione was not expecting. "Welcome." He extended his hand out to her with a smile.Hermione was timid at first, and then she shook it."Thank you, Severus.""I do believe we are competitors now, Hermione, due to our houses being what they are."Hermione started a little, she had forgotten about the house rivalry of quiddich and the house cup."Oh Severus, do tell me how Gryffindor has been doing, I feel quite embarrassed that I do not know my own house has been getting on for the last couple years.""Well," Snape started to explain, "After Potter left, the quiddich team began to do quite poorly.I have to admit, Potter was quite an asset to the team.The house cup, however, has been won by Gryffindor four times, the last four years, actually, and Slytherin and Ravenclaw won the years previous to that. Hufflepuff has not been doing too well at all."Hermione nodded, and Snape continued, this time in a quieter voice."I would like you to know, Hermione that I am astounded to find that you're here now.Where have you been all this time?You simply vanished after being the top of your class.Half the wizarding world thought you where dead."Hermione was silent, crystal tears starting to form in her eyes.Finally she answered, "It's amazing what a broken heart can drive a person to do."

Snape looked at her questionably, but before he comment, Fawks, Dumbledore's Phoenix, appeared to Dumbledore.The headmaster cleared his throat and said to Severus, "I do believe the students have arrived, do go handle the first years."And Severus left, leaving an apprehensive Hermione waiting to see her new students.

~*~

"Look at that man! He must be ten feet tall!"Juliet exclaimed to her new friends."That's Hagrid."James said."He and my dad are friends; he comes over all the time for tea."Juliet was rather startled; she couldn't imagine a man of that size fitting easily in a normal sized house.Hagrid was motioning to all the first years."firs' years follow me!"Juliet heard him say."Come one!"Ryan said, pushing his two friends and himself into a boat that will take them to the castle. "We're going to Hogwarts!"

Fifteen minutes later all the first years were waiting outside the Great Hall for further instructions.Hagrid left them, telling them that they had to wait while the sorting ceremony was prepared.

They didn't have to wait long.BANG!A door opened loudly and Juliet, Ryan, and James all looked up to see a Dark haired man with a hooked nose, dressed completely in black."The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily,"He told them curtly."follow me."The students followed the rather shady man into an enormous hall.Juliet gaped at the ceiling, which she could see a perfect view of the constellation Orion, while Ryan was busy staring at the hundreds of candles that where flickering and floating around the hall, lighting it.

~*~

"It's just as I remember it, Albus."Hermione said to the headmaster."Yes my dear, Hogwarts is most definitely a school based on tradition."Hermione sighed as the new students made their way to a stool, where a familiar, yet tattered wizard's hat sat.Hermione smiled when the hat broke into song, surprising many of the newcomers:

_"Gather 'round children and I'll tell you a tale,_

_A tale of happiness and woe._

_A tale of four houses, alike in dignity,_

_Where each of you shall go._

_First let's talk about Slytherin, _

_Where dwell the cunning and quick_

_Slytherin may be your match if_

_Its riches and power you pick._

_Next let's talk about Ravenclaw,_

_If you're hard working and you're proud_

_Where only the few with a little more brain_

_Will ever be allowed._

_Now what about dear Hufflepuff_

_If you're loyal to the end_

_As long as you're kind and full of truth_

_You'll always find a friend._

_Last but not least, mighty Gryffindor_

_The true, the proud, the brave_

_Always striving to be a cut above_

_And always have a day to save._

_So gather 'round closer and don't be shy_

_I know where you belong_

_I am old as Hogwarts itself_

_And haven't yet been wrong!_

After the applause died down, Snape started calling the new students forward.The first student Aarow, Samantha, become the first new Hufflepuff of the year.

Hermione zoned in and out, occasionally hearing names (Barker, Josh!)"I was so nervous."Hermione thought.(Devon, Edison!) "I kept reciting spells in my head (Garret, Chelsea) and trying to calm myself down." "Malfoy, Juliet!"Hermione jumped at the name and saw a small girl with white blonde hair approach the sorting hat.

~*~

Juliet started walking nervously towards the sorting hat, mumbling different spells she had picked up from her textbooks, which she had read cover-to-cover.She carefully sat on the stool and before the hat was slipped over her eyes she saw she saw the entire room staring intently at her.Then she heard a small voice-

_"My my, another Malfoy I see. But what's this?Ah child, you have your mothers' spirit, it is very plain indeed, but there's the Malfoy cunning and pride too.This is certainly most difficult; you are not like the other Malfoys I have had the pleasure to sort.What shall it be…fathers Slytherin, or mothers Gryffindor?""My mother was not in Gryffindor."Juliet thought.""Ah child, but she was, she was one of the best examples of a Gryffindor there is, it's a small wonder why your father indeed fell in love with her.My my, I do believe I have made a decision.**"GRYFFINDOR!"**_

The hat was pulled off and Juliet was met with a room full of wide eyes, open mouths, and even a few suspicious glares.Even Snape was looking astonished.All the Malfoy's for hundreds of years had been sorted into Slytherin.Was the Sorting Hat malfunctioning?But the Sorting Hat is never wrong.Snape recovered quickly (Mallory, Neal!) And Juliet made her way to the Gryffindor table, her head now filled with many, many questions.

~*~

_"A Malfoy sorted into Gryffindor?" Hermione thought, shocked, and she wasn't the only one.All around the room, people looked both shocked and a little suspicious.In fact, the only person who looked calm was Albus Dumbledore.He was actually looking quite amused at the whole situation.Then Hermione heard another name that made her jump._

"Potter, James!""James Potter?Hermione thought._"Harry's dad?"Then it hit her.__"Harry is a dad!Harry got married and had a child, I didn't even know.Harry had been a husband and a father for eleven years and I didn't even know!"_

__

Dumbledore picked up on Hermione's rigid position, and guessed why."Ron Weasley has a son too."He whispered, and just as James Potter was made a new Gryffindor, Hermione's eyes locked on a figure with bright red hair.She felt like crying all over again.She was to teach her best friend's kids along with her former lover's child?What was Dumbledore playing at?

By the end of the feast, Hermione found out that Ron's son name was Ryan, and he had been sorted into Gryffindor as well.Hermione was surprised to see Harry and Ron's kids sitting by Juliet Malfoy, but the way they where sitting made Hermione look even closer.Juliet and James where sitting side by side while Ryan sat across from them. "How odd, Harry, Ron and I sat the same way growing up."

"Guess no one told them to never trust a Malfoy."Hermione said quietly."What?"Severus asked. He had taken his seat after the sorting was completed. "Nothing."Said Hermione."Absolutely nothing." 

Just then a lone owl flew into the great hall, and to Hermione surprise, landed right in front of her.Hermione patted the Owls head and relieved it of its burden; she then offered it a piece of bread which it accepted gratefully before taking off one more.After the owl flew away, Hermione gazed at the two packages wrapped in brown paper.She looked at the smaller package first, but discovered a note, she opened it and read:

Hermione,

I am very pleased you have decided to teach transfiguration.I know you will be a great asset to the Hogwarts staff, as well as a great role model in the students' lives.I am sure you know by now who you are to be teaching, but don't despair.They know nothing of you and you are starting anew.I have enclosed something of mine that I know you have had your eye on for quite sometime.The other package is yours, but you vanished before we could give it to you.Good luck in everything you do, you will accomplish much this year.

Yours,

Minerva McGonagall

__

Hermione looked at the note curiously, and then opened the package.She gave a small gasp when she saw what was inside.

It was a small plaque that Professor McGonagall had on her desk throughout Hermione's schooling career.It was a poem, entitled Don't Quit

_When things go wrong, as they sometimes will,_

_When the road you're traveling seems all uphill_

_When the funds are low and the debts are high_

_And when you want to smile but you have to sigh_

__

_When care is pressing you down a bit_

_Rest if you want, but do not quit!_

_Life is strange with its twists and turns_

_As every one of us sometimes learns_

__

_Don't give up though the pace seems slow_

_You might succeed with another blow_

_Success is failure turned inside out_

_The silver tint in the cloud of doubt_

__

_And you never can tell how close you are_

_It might be near when it seems so far_

_So stick to the fight with you're hardest hit_

_It's when things seem worst that you must not quit!_

__

__

How many times had Hermione read that same poem?After a horrible potions class she would read it, knowing that it spoke the truth, she mustn't quit.She was talented and upon reading the poem, she always was filled with a self satisfied determination. Hermione sat the plaque down and opened the other package.It was a book, but Hermione nearly dropped it when she saw the title

_HogwartsSchoolofWitchcraftandWizardry_

_Remember your memories_

_Graduating class_

__

"A yearbook?"Hermione said out loud and opened the book.Right on the front page was a smiling Hermione, Ron, and Harry, all waving franticly at the camera.Ron and Harry had Hermione on their shoulders, and it looked like they had just won a quiddich game, due to the Gryffindor robes and their grinning faces.Snape noticed Hermione shock, and stepped in."Ah yes, I see Minerva has been kind enough to hold your yearbook all these years."He pointed at the inside cover, where 'Hermione Granger' was scripted in red and gold.

Hermione looked through the yearbook more and was quite startled when she came upon a picture of herself and Draco."Severus...W-what?"Hermione sputtered, taken completely aback."I took that."He admitted calmly."I found out about you two in your sixth year. You thought you could fool your old potion master did you?I am truly surprised Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley never caught on.Anyway, all the teachers, every year are required to turn in a picture of their favorite student, well, I had two.""But! But Severus, you hated me! You must have taken off millions of points just for me being, and I quote, 'An insufferable know-it-all'!And I don't remember a picture being taken of Draco and me, I can assure you, I would have remembered! We never let anyone see us civil with each other, much less doing this!"Hermione pointed down to the photo, where the picture-Draco was now kissing picture-Hermione lightly on the cheek."How did you do this?"Hermione waited for an answer, and Severus replied, "First of all, I never hated you; in fact, I never hated any of the Gryffindors.But I was also playing double agent for Dumbledore to Voldemort, and even in peace time I had to pretend to be loyal to the Dark Lord. And about this picture..."He waved to it."I put a memory charm on you."He said simply."What? But…but…""I realized something happened between you and Draco, Hermione, and I must say, I am shocked."I don't believe you should be."Hermione said quietly and sadly."Oh?""Don't you know Severus?You should never trust a Malfoy.""Ah well, I have no doubt that Lucius is quite an evil man, but I saw something in Draco, something quite different indeed.""Of course you did."Hermione said bitterly."Draco Malfoy was a brilliant actor, I'm sure he still is.""I don't know how you could possibly act that happy, without truly being."Snape said gently, and Hermione looked once again at the picture.The platinum-blonde haired boy had the girl in his arms and was spinning her around."Well Severus," Hermione said in a whisper, "I suppose we both have been fooled."

"Hermione."Dumbledore nudged her a bit."You will be leading the new Gryffindors to their common rooms tonight, and you will need to create a password for the first week or so.After that you can have a prefect come up with the rest of the years passwords.""Yes professor, but I thought the prefects where to lead the students to their house? ""You are their new head of house, Hermione, You should probably introduce yourself.""Of course.""_What password should I choose?"Then it came to her_

"Hello everyone."Hermione said to a table full of Gryffindors."My name is Professor Granger, and I am your new head of house, as well as your new transfiguration teacher."She was met with a few surprised looks."You're too young and pretty to be a teacher!"A fifth year student said, before thinking.Some of the other student laughed, as did Hermione."Well, I can see we will definitely be getting along this year, but first if you please, I am replacing Professor McGonagall, as most of you older student have already figured out, and you are all to be my new students, I do ask you be kind to poor me, I do believe you all will each be having to take my class with the Slytherins."A few of the students groaned, but Hermione noticed that Juliet Malfoy seemed a bit insulted.She decided to forget about her past with Draco and try to become friends with his daughter."Hello dear, I'm sorry if I offended you, but I do believe you should know- the Gryffindors and the Slytherins are complete competitors, It might do you well to not take the comments to heart, I myself am a proud Gryffindor."Juliet smiled and said, "Thanks, you seem kind of nice, what do you teach again?""Transfiguration dear.""Oh really?I love that! My father is especially interested in it too."Hermione looked at the small blonde girl."Really?Draco was always interested in charms back in school."Then she mentally slapped herself, "_DRACO DOESN'T EXIST!" "You knew my father?"Juliet asked. "Why yes, yes I did."Hermione said in what she hoped was a stern don't-ask-questions-voice, and added, "but as I said before, Gryffindor and Slytherin where rivals, making your father and I a bit unfriendly to one another.""Really?"Juliet asked, somewhat surprised."I can't imagine dad being mean to someone as nice as you."Hermione smiled then said to the rest of the table."Alright Gryffindores, I am to lead you to your dormitories, and-" She said the next part in a soft whisper, "The new password is 'Snuffles' Remember that."Hermione turned away, to lead the students up to the Gryffindor tower, not seeing Ryan and James give each other confused looks. After dropping the students into the care of the fat lady and the prefect, Hermione headed to her new classroom, which she would prepare for her class the following day._

~*~

Juliet's eyes flung open in her new dormitory.Her first day of school!She was so excited, that when she got out of bed she stumbled right into her crimson curtains, that where drawn around her."Umphh."She grunted, untangling herself."Wassat Jul?"Asked the voice of Elisa Grant, who was in the next bed beside her. Elisa had a massive amount of dark curls that bounced and gave her an innocent look that would probably follow her her whole life."Oh nothing, Eliza."Juliet managed to get out of the bed in one piece, and saw that the other first year girls where climbing out as well, although they weren't having as much trouble as Juliet."Morning."Chorused Jennifer and Jessica Lensa, who where twin sisters and nearly always ended up saying what the other was. They were identical right down to their green eyes and copper hair."Are you always such so rowdy in the morning, Juliet?"Grinned Erin Mesh, a blonde girl with a very large smile. "Mmm, maybe, I'll tell you tomorrow."Juliet said with a smile, and then she jumped up. "Bathroom!"Jennifer followed close behind, and the girls locked themselves in.

Juliet and Jennifer giggled once they had the bathroom to themselves and they started to wash their faces and brush their teeth."You know."Jennifer said both curiously and timidly."You're not what I have heard other Malfoy's to be like.I heard that your dad was quite a terror when he was our age.He hated my kind."Juliet looked at her, her toothbrush still in her mouth.She spit out the foamy toothpaste and started to talk."I've hard a lot about how my father was, from Ryan and James.Turned out father harassed their fathers a lot.I'm assuming by your kind you mean muggle borns, and well, I honestly couldn't tell if you where a pureblood or not, It's not like it's tattooed on your face.And maybe father has changed, or at least he is nice to his family, because I have never heard him curse, except to Grandfather Lucius.Grandfather is a lot more compatible with what everyone describes all the Malfoys to be like; he is both cruel and biased.I also know he likes dark things.He tried to teach me the crutacious curse when I was little! Of course he passed it off as a little birthday joke, but he still makes me feel quite unsafe.But you can be assured, Jen, I am not a mean person; at least I don't think I am.I came to Hogwarts to learn how to become a witch, and make friends, not enemies.I hope you don't judge me by my surname.

Jennifer looked at her and giggled."That's the most serious I have seen you since we arrived! Of course I won't judge you! I'm so glad no one is ridiculing me because I'm a muggle born!Jess and I where terribly worried, but so far, no harm done."You have friends Jen, and that's all you need to survive. Well, friends and a wand."Juliet winked.The girls both laughed and left the bathroom, and were nearly run over by two more girls, anxiously waiting to get in.

"Hey guys!"Juliet said to Ryan and James when she entered the common room."How did you sleep?""Errr.."James said, still half asleep, but Ryan answered brightly- "Great! Come on! I smell breakfast!"Juliet giggled and followed the over excited red head.James dragged behind.

The three friends went down to the Great Hall, trying hard to remember the quickest route.After getting lost twice, they entered the Great hall, slightly winded, and took their seats at the Gryffindor table.James was on the right of Juliet, and Ryan was across from them.

"Oh!Blueberry waffles!"Juliet sighed with delight."They're my favorite." She added, blushing slightly.James and Ryan chuckled, and started to pile their plates with everything in their reach.Suddenly a loud 'whoosh' was heard as hundreds of owls of every shape and size soared in.Juliet was delighted with the package of sweets from her parents, and the days copy of the Daily Prophet. Once all the personal owls cleared the hall, the school owls came to deliver the students their schedules.

"Who do you have first?"Juliet asked Ryan and James."Transfiguration with Professor Granger."Said Ryan, and James nodded in agreement."Great!"Juliet exclaimed."I do too! We can get lost together."They laughed and finished their first breakfast at Hogwarts.

~*~

Hermione had awoken the morning of her first official day in a somewhat panic.She had forgotten where she was, and when she rememberd, she felt as though she wanted to run.After taking some calming breaths, she hoisted herself out of her large, comfortable bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

After emerging from the steaming room, hair and makeup in place and smelling of fresh strawberries, she went over to her wardrobe and selected a robe similar to the one she had worn the night before."Might as well look nice."She said allowed."Your quite right."Was the reply her full length mirror gave her.This startled Hermione, but then she rememberd how talkative everything in the castle was, and she asked."Do I look presentable?""Of course young dear, your going to be a smash! Too bad all the current professors in this castle are too old for you."With Mirror replied cheekily."Thanks."Hermione said, grabbing some last minute things for her classroom.She then left to go down to breakfast.

"Good morning Albus, Severus."Hermione said as she sat between the two men."Good morning Hermione," Dumbledor said with a smile."Ready for the students, Hermione?"Severus asked."Well, honestly, no."Hermione giggled a little and the men looked at each other in wonder at the girls sudden high spirits."But I am as ready as I will ever be.Hopefully the students will be kind to me."She smiled at the two. "A bit of advice, Hermione."Severus said in a low voice."Watch out for Mark Flint, He's a third year and an absolute terror.""What house?"Hermione asked."Listen to the name, Hermione."Snape replied."Mark Flint."Hermione then realized."As in, the son of the old Slytherin quiddich captain?Markus Flint?""The very same."Snape said gravely."He doesn't give me any trouble, but he will definitely not be lenient with you, I suggest sending him to me if he becomes unbearable.He is one of the worst muggle haters I have ever known since Lucuis Malfoy himself."Hermione shivered involuntarily at the Malfoy name, and the fact that she was to be teaching a bone fide muggle hater."No worries, Hermione." Dumbledore said reassuringly."everything will work out, use your power of detention and points to your advantage, Filch would surly love some people for detention, I wager."His eyes twinkled and Hermione relaxed, getting back to her favorite breakfast food-blueberry waffles. 

Soon after finishing her breakfast, and listening to morning announcements by Dumbledore, Hermione excused herself to get ready for her first lesson.Snape grinned and told her not too over do it, and she just laughed and exited the hall.

She roamed the long corridors to her new classroom, which she had fixed up the night before.Finally she reached the transfiguration classroom.This was one of the few rooms which brought back completely happy memories.She rememberd all the praise she had gotten from Professor McGonagall. She felt a smile creep along her lips as she put the finishing touches to her new classroom.She stationed her new plaque on her desk in the way Professor McGonagall had done it, and laid her yearbook on her desk, with her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History on top. She went through her drawers making sure once more that she had an adequate amount of parchment, ink, and quills to get through the year by.She was softly humming a song at her desk, when she was startled by her first students.

"Hello."Hermione said warmly to the three students, but quickly inhaled a breath when she realized who she was looking at."Hello Professor." The students replied, startled that she advanced so nicely to them."My goodness."Hermione said faintly, taking a seat behind her desk once more."Professor?"James asked, hearing her. "What's wrong?""Oh, nothing, nothing at all."Hermione was slightly startled he had heard her."I was just thinking that you all look remarkably like your fathers."The three youths looked at one another, and Ryan said, "You knew our fathers?"Hermione looked at them sadly."Yes, once a long while ago, I knew your fathers…your mothers as well." Hermione snapped out of it and cleared her throat. "Now, kindly take a seat, I shall begin class as soon as your classmates arrive."

~*~

**_-A/N-_**

**__**

**_AHH! That chapter was SO much fun to write, I may be adding another chapter soon.Hogwarts: A history will come into play.Did you like the sorting hat song? Lol, it took some thinking, I'm not very good. Can you tell I love the play Romeo and Juliet?Yea, I do. And the poem isn't mine, I got it on a plague for Christmas.Its author is unknown.Hmm, I think that's all._**

**_Also_**

**_As you can see, I have returned, Hope you like it._**

**_xoxoariel_**


	6. Juliet's Mother

**Chapter Six-Juliet's Mother**

****

****

**Summary- _It has been about eight months and no one has heard from Hermione, and it seems as though no one misses her.Harry and Ron have each been married since school let out and they still bear a grudge for their old friend.Hermione is leading another life, away from the man who used her and broke her heart, and has a terrible secret.Draco Malfoy is the present heir to the Malfoy fortune and is unhappily married to Pansy Parkinson Malfoy.He still has haunting dreams of another love.Around eight months after graduation, Pansy and Draco come across something extraordinary, which links them to the last person they had in mind._**

__

__

**Pairing- _Ron Wesley and Lavender Brown Weasley, Harry Potter and Parvati Patil Potter, and at the beginning- Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, but subject to change._**

__

**Spoilers-**

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, _

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, _

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

__

**Disclaimer-_I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series.They all belong to Ms. Rowling.Don't sue, I have a disclaimer and I'm not afraid to use it!_**

__

**Previously- _"Hello."Hermione said warmly to the three students, but quickly inhaled a breath when she realized who she was looking at."Hello Professor." The students replied, startled that she advanced so nicely to them."My goodness."Hermione said faintly, taking a seat behind her desk once more."Professor?"James asked, hearing her. "What's wrong?""Oh, nothing, nothing at all."Hermione was slightly startled he had heard her."I was just thinking that you all look remarkably like your fathers."The three youths looked at one another, and Ryan said, "You knew our fathers?"Hermione looked at them sadly."Yes, once a long while ago, I knew your fathers…your mothers as well." Hermione snapped out of it and cleared her throat. "Now, kindly take a seat, I shall begin class as soon as your classmates arrive."_**

__

_~*~_

Its the first time I ever felt this lonely   
I wish someone could cure this pain   
Its funny when you think its gonna work out   
Till you chose weed over me, you're so lame   
I thought you were cool until the point   
But up until the point you didn't call me   
When you said you would   
I finally figured out you're all the same   
Always coming up with some kind of story   
Every time I try to make you smile   
You're always feeling sorry for yourself   
Every time I try to make you laugh   
You can't   
You're too tough   
You think you're loveless   
Is that too much that I'm asking for?   
I thought you'd come around when I ignored you   
So I thought you'd have the decency to change   
But babe, I guess you didn't take that warning   
'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again   
Can't you see that you lie to yourself   
You can't see the world through a mirror   
It wont be too late when the smoke clears   
'Cause I, I am still here   
But every time I try to make you smile   
You'd always grow up feeling sorry for yourself   
Every time I try to make you laugh   
You stand like a stone   
Alone in your zone   
Is it too much that I'm asking for?   
Yeah yeah yeah yeah   
Can't find where I am   
Lying here   
Alone I fear   
Afraid of the dark   
No one to claim   
Alone again   
Can't you see that you lie to yourself   
You can't see the world through a mirror   
It wont be too late when the smoke clears   
'Cause I, I am still here   
Every time I try to make you smile   
You're always feeling sorry for yourself   
Every time I try to make you laugh   
You can't   
You're too tough   
You think you're loveless   
It was too much that I'm asking for

**_(Avril Lavigne- too much)_**

~*~

"Thank you everyone, for giving me a very enjoyable first lesson."Hermione said to her class. "I think each of your houses deserve an extra five points, don't you agree?"She was met with a wave of 'yes's' from her young first years, and dismissed them.

Hermione was pleased with herself, the lesson had gone quite smoothly, and she thought that her students liked her enough, which was a definite plus.

"Professor Granger?"Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and the same three Gryffindors as before where standing in front of her, looking a lot less tense then they had been at the beginning of class.

"Yes James?"She asked the raven haired boy."Professor, you said you knew our parents."James continued, and Hermione felt a small lump grow in her throat."Yes I did, was there something you needed?""Well, you made our dorm password 'snuffles'and well, I know someone who went by that name, but only four people knew about it.""Who were those people, James?"Hermione said, then mentally kicked herself, _why was she egging him on?"Well, dad said Professor Dumbledor knew, and Ron's dad and my dad know. There was one more person but my dad never told me who.Do you know who snuffles is?" Hermione looked at him, debating whether to tell him or not.Sirius had his charges dropped after the arrest of Peter Pettigrew, so the codename 'Snuffles'wasn't needed, but still, the memories."I know that Snuffles was a code name your father and his friends used when they where in school for Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, if that is what you are asking, Mr. Potter."Ryan and James gave each other another look."You said 'friends', Professor, who else knew?"Hermione looked at him, then decided to just go ahead."I was the other friend, Mr. Potter, now, if you will excuse me, I have another class coming, and you have potions.Good day."_

Hermione turned to the paperwork on her desk, ignoring the curious stares from the students, until a girls voice broke in."Professor?"She asked timidly."Yes, Miss Malfoy?"Hermione was becoming a little more annoyed, and slightly sadded."I was wondering Professor, could I borrow that book?"Hermione immediately softened to the small blonde girl, who was pointing to Hogwarts: A History on her desk."Oh!"Hermione said with a hint of excitement in her voice."Of course you may dear, that was my favorite book when I was your age…still is as a matter of fact.""I'll be sure to bring it back in perfect condition, Professor."The girl thanked Hermione as she slipped the book into her bag, which was already starting to show signs of strain."_wow, they do remind me of us at their age."Hermione thought back to all she had experienced.She quickly got herself straightened out for her next class._

She had third year Gryffindors and Slytherins this class, and was remembering what Severus had said about Mark Flint."Ok class, please take your seats."She addressed the 3rd years, and they complied.She noticed that the Gryffindors and the Slytherins where separated."Ok everyone, I don't think this seating arrangement is going to work."She decided she was going to have them all mingle with each other. "I know Gryffindor and Slytherin aren't the most compatible houses, but in this classroom you are to be civil with one another, and work together.Now I want you each to find a partner from a different house and take a seat with that person.

Hermione noticed a lot of the Slytherins giving her evil looks, but paid them no mind, until one pair caught their eye."Ah yes, you two Slytherins."She looked at her paper."Mark Flint and Aaron Lestrange, you need to find partners in Gryffindor, did you think I would not notice your Slytherin uniforms?""Yes we did, Professor."Mark Flint said in a very cocky voice."Your just a mudblood, why are you even allowed to teach here?"Hermione shot a look at him and half the class gasped at hisuse of the word at a professor. "Ah yes, I suppose you really are Marcus's son."The boy smirked."Too bad my new friend Professor Snape never liked your father, nor I for that matter.Lets see, for use of an uncivil tongue directed at a Professor, I believe 30 points from Slytherin, and, ah yes, you shall serve a detention tonight with Professor Snape cleaning the first years cauldrons, and tomorrow night a detention with Mr. Filch.I can safely assume you know whom both of those men are? Good."

The entire class was dumbstruck at their new Professors curtness and resemblance to Professor McGonagall.Hermione smiled inwardly, she was to establish herself as someone who was not to be crossed with.The rest of the class went off without a hitch, even Mark Flint didn't utter another word.

"thank you class, you have your assignments, I expect it in two weeks."Hermione dismissed her students with a smile."Ahh, time for lunch."She said to herself, and she left her room for the Great Hall. 

~*~

"Wasn't transfiguration great?"Juliet was saying to her two friends. "Yea, but potions is going to be a bit of a bother."James said grumpily.Snape still preferred the Slytherins, just out of habit."It's alright James."Ryan said."He doesn't seem as bad as he was when out parents had him."Juliet then thought of something."James, Ryan?"She asked, as they sat down at the Gryfindor table."Yea?"Ryan asked."I just remembered something.The sorting hat said that my mother was in Gryffindor…He was debating whether to put me in 'fathers Slytherin, or mothers Gryffindor.' But I know my mum was in Slytherin! My mum and dad met in Hogwarts and where in the same year! I don't get it."Juliet was clearly confused, and a little distraught.Ryan and James started to come up with ideas to help her.

"Maybe we can get the sorting hat to tell you!" 

"No! Lets ask Professor Dumbledor!"

"That wont work, he wouldn't tell us! Write your dad Jul!" 

"Wait!"James got excited."Professor Granger said she went to school with all our parents, maybe she knows! She knew about Sirius's codename, she's really smart!"He grinned at Ryan and Juliet, expecting praise."Er, James?"Juliet looked at him doubtfully."How do you suppose we ask her?Just go up to her and say, 'Hey Professor, the sorting hat told me my mum was in Gryffindor, did you know her?'I don't think that's going to work."They sat and ate in silence for a few minutes, then Ryan dropped his fork. "Hey! Remember what was under that book you borrowed, Jul?Wasn't that a yearbook?Why don't one of us go as see if we can get any clues?""Maybe."James said thoughtfully. "Or! Why don't we owl our dads Ry? Maybe they could tell us more about Julie's dad."Julie looked at them, a little scared."I thought your dad didn't like Malfoy's."She said."Don't worry Jul." James assured her."Our dads are sure to like you after we tell them your nothing like what he said you're dad was like, and he might even be able to help us"He grinned and she laughed."Ok guys, you better get writing."James nodded and rummaged through his bag, and brought out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some black ink.Then he started to ferociously scribble:

_Dear dad and mum,_

_How are the two of you doing without me around?Relaxing I'm sure.You'll be glad to know that I made Gryffindor, and so did Ryan.You can tell uncle Ron that.Also, we made a new friend!He name is Juliet Malfoy.Ok, before you get all upset at me, she's not like what you said her family is like.She's in Gryffindor! And she's really nice.I don't know why you hated her dad, if he's anything like her.Anyway, I was wondering, Juliet said that when she was sorted, the hat told her that her mum was in Gryffindor, but she swears that she was in Slytherin, her mum's name is Patsy or some weird name.Could you or Uncle Ron tell us anything about it?Did Juliet's dad date anyone else besides her mum in school?Juliet's kinda confused, and I don't blame her.Oh yea, we have a new head of house, she's a lot younger then the other teachers, about you and mums age.She's a really good teacher, and she's nice.Professor Snape isn't as bad as you said he used to be, but he still likes the Slytherins better.Well, please reply! We'll be waiting!_

_Love,_

_Your son James._

__

James reread the letter and deemed it satisfactory, and the three friends headed up to the owlry to send it to James's parents.

"Are you sure your dad will want to help me?"Juliet said uncertainly.They where in the owlry, and James was fastening the letter to his owls leg. After telling his owl who to send the letter to, James turned around and said, "I think he will, he always tells me I have good judgment in people's character, maybe he'll trust me on this one.""I hope so."Juliet said."I really hope so."

~*~

"Harry dear, look, it's James's owl."Parvati Potter said to her husband.Harry looked over at the window, where the white owl was entering through."Oh yes, It's probably telling us which house our son is in."Harry opened the letter and smiled at the first part, then sat up straight, and immediately went over to the fireplace and floo'ed to Ron Weasley's house. Leaving a very startled Parvati at their kitchen table.

"Harry!"A very startled Ron Weasey said to the figure that just appeared out of the fireplace."Ron, look, I need to talk to you."Harry said to Ron, who was feeding his baby. Ron nodded and handed the small child to Lavender, and the two men went outside into the garden to talk."Look what my son sent me."Harry said gravely, and handed Ron the letter.Ron smiled when he came upon the part about his son making Gryffindor, then the smile was quickly replaced by a frown then a gasp.He set the letter down and said, "Our boys are friends with a Malfoy?"Harry nodded."James claims she is different, and although I trust my son whole heartedly, I can hardly begin to trust a Malfoy, you know what their family is like.That child is of Draco, and I do not trust that."Ron looked at the letter again."Pansy was in Slytherin, Harry."He said simply, trying to block out the idea that was forming in his head."The sorting hat doesn't lie, Ron."Harry said, his eyebrows furrowed together in a very worried look."But Harry, How could Draco have a Gryfindor child?How is that possible?""Ron, do you member that day?"Ron looked at him, his eyes glazed over in sadness. 

**_***Flashback***_**

_Harry and Ron where sitting in the Gryffindor common room, playing another game of chess, which Ron was mercilessly beating Harry at, when a loud noise startled them out of their concentration. "Hermione?"Ron jumped up and put his arms around the crying girl, the girl he had been in love with for four years now."Leave me alone Ron."And the girl ran up into the head girl chambers, that where connected to the common room._

__

_"What was that all about?"Harry was at Ron's side, and asked that worriedly."I don't know Harry, why don't we go down to breakfast and give her some room?""Ok."The green eyed boy replied._

__

_Down in the Great Hall the room was buzzing with astonishing news that everyone knew about.Over at the Slytherin table, Harry and Ron both noticed that Malfoy wasn't there.When they sat down, Seamus and Dean both looked at them with a look of anger and sadness in their face."What's wrong?"Ron asked his friends, as he took a piece of toast for himself."You don't know?"Seamus asked, astonished."Know what?"Harry asked curiously."Pansy Parkinson just walked into the hall and announced that Malfoy finally fucked Hermione Granger.She was going off about how he had won some bet."Harry and Ron looked at each other and gasped."That's what Hermione was crying!"They said at the same time."That's not all."Dean said. "Parkinson also told everyone that she did it willingly, and Malfoy was saying that Mione actually said she loved him!"Ron now looked hurt, and all the Gryffindor boys picked up on it."That bastard."He said simply."How could Hermione do that?She has no sense! Smart my ass!How could she do this to me?"Harry was saying things similar to that."How could she fuck Malfoy?This isn't happening! Hermione isn't some Slytherin slut! She's acting like one though, now she's just another one of Malfoy's whores!"Dean and Seamus looked at each other.It was a common known fact that Ron had a thing for Hermione, and that Harry was just like a protective brother.Seamus was startled to see Harry and Ron seething with anger, as they ran out of the Great Hall._

__

_Harry and Ron where going to find Malfoy and make him pay.Soon they saw him walking through the dungeons, on his way to his common rooms."Malfoy!"Ron said, the Weasley anger showing though, his face as redder than his hair."Yea, what do you morons want?"Malfoy looked as though he was in a terrible mood, but that didn't stop either Harry or Ron."You fucking bastard!"Ron was nearly to Draco.He was also a few good inches taller then the blonde boy.What Ron did surprised both Draco and Harry, although it really shouldn't have.Ron hit Malfoy square in the jaw and connected with a very satisfying crunch.Draco fell down, and Ron said."That hurt? Good."He spat on Malfoy and walked away, Harry took one look at the blonde boy and followed Ron, disgust showing in his brilliant emerald eyes. _

__

_"We need to talk to Hermione Ron."Harry said gently."About what?"Ron spat angrily "she showed us where her loyalties lie.Unless you want her to spell it out to you?No, I'm not talking to her again, I think she proved that we aren't worth more then Malfoy to her."Harry looked sadly at his friend, but agreed.If Hermione choose Malfoy over them, then there was nothing they could do._

**_***End Flashback***_**

**__**

"_That was the last time we really talked to her." Harry thought sadly. "__Did we make a mistake?" "Harry?"The twenty-nine year old Ron said to his friend."Yes?""You don't think that that Malfoy child…"Ron could barely bring himself to say the words."I don't know Ron," Harry said gravely. "But I think we may want to pay Dumbledor a visit." _

**_(A/N)_**

**__**

**_Ohh, I'm having a whopping good time. Lol.I have a long weekend so you may be getting another chapter soon. I keep having to reread everything I type because instead of Ryan and James I keep putting Ron and Harry! Ahhhh, same with Juliet/Hermione, but since Hermione already has a large part, its not as hard. So yea..anyway. Its also hard to keep them in an eleven year old mind, does that make sense? I'm writing another story now too, called 'When love and hate collide' and the regular gang are all in a 15 year olds mind set, and of course theres lots of sexual references anf flirting…its really hard to keep Ryan, James, and Juliet in an eleven year old mind, but still make sure that I get across the fact that they DO know where babies come from, *ahem* and such, or else they would just think, like, the stork made a boo boo. Anyway… thank you to ALL my reviewers. I'm going to start replying to you all, starting with everyone who reviewed the last chapter (6) and I'll reply to all of you as you review…so lets get started!_**

**__**

_BlueFrost- sink your teeth into..lol, haven't heard that one in awhile, anyway, thanks! I hope this chapter leaves you less hungry!_

__

_Me- hi me, how ya doin? Anyway, I updated!_

__

_[Sweet Sorrow][1]- hey! Well, im not sure what you mean by a Draco/ Hermione/ Juliet thing, but it will inevitably be Draco/Hermione I just need to get rid of Parkinson, if you mean Juliet needs some romance, im afraid Im not going to do that…their only 11 remember?? Lol, oh, and the weird font thing…I hope its fixed, I was trying out some different things…and well, you got the bad stuff, sorry!_

__

_[Queen Rudhiriel of Mirkwood][2]- Wow, you like one of my best reviewers! Hehe, so yea, I updated, Im trying to make the chapters longer, but in that sense, they don't get out quick, or would you rather short chapters once or twice every day?_

__

_Sugar- Thanks so much! I love hearing that, help feed my ego ;) you made my day!_

__

_[jaceMia][3]- Juliet prolly won't find out for a long time, at least halfway through the school year, but Harry and Ron may discover something… hehe_

__

_[Animagus][4] No! don't do that! I'd feel terrible! ;) but thanks for your excitement, reviewers DO help get the story out quicker!_

__

_[Shadows Flame][5]- Yep, I'm glad I didn't stop either! I'm trying to make it original, but you gotta understand how friggin hard that is, with at lease like 2 million other Harry Potter fan fics out there._

__

_Thank you all!!_

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=311985
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=269356
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=318313
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=260759
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=297204



	7. Don't Cry For Us

**Chapter Seven-Quiddich**

**Summary- **_It has been about eight months and no one has heard from Hermione, and it seems as though no one misses her.  Harry and Ron have each been married since school let out and they still bear a grudge for their old friend.  Hermione is leading another life, away from the man who used her and broke her heart, and has a terrible secret.  Draco Malfoy is the present heir to the Malfoy fortune and is unhappily married to Pansy Parkinson Malfoy.  He still has haunting dreams of another love.  Around eight months after graduation, Pansy and Draco come across something extraordinary, which links them to the last person they had in mind._

**Pairing- **_Ron Wesley and Lavender Brown Weasley, Harry Potter and Parvati Patil Potter, and at the beginning- Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, but subject to change._

**Spoilers-**

 _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, _

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,    _

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

**Disclaimer-**_I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series.  They all belong to Ms. Rowling.  Don't sue, I have a disclaimer and I'm not afraid to use it!_

**Previously-**"_That was the last time we really talked to her." Harry thought sadly. "_Did we make a mistake?_"  "Harry?"  The twenty-nine year old Ron said to his friend.  "Yes?"  "You don't think that that Malfoy child…"  Ron could barely bring himself to say the words.  "I don't know Ron," Harry said gravely.  "But I think we may want to pay Dumbledore a visit."_

~*~

It's hard to know just what to do in times like these  
It's hard to know just what to say  
And I'm just sitting here just asking myself why  
It's good to know you feel the same   
And I believe  
I wanna be your everything  
And anything you need.   
Don't cry for us tonight  
Don't cry we'll be all right  
If I could I'd be by your side  
Don't cry for us   
You know that I'd give anything to watch you sleep  
I can picture you just lying there  
We don't need to say the words  
'cause they don't mean a thing  
You know you're not alone when someone cares.   
And I believe  
You are still my anything  
And everything I need  
Built of steel, we may seem weak  
and rusted  
But in times like these we've always won  
and trusted  
in ourselves   
It's hard to know just what to do in times like these  
It's hard to know just what to say

**_(Justincase-Don't cry For Us)_**

~*~

"How was your first day of teaching Hermione?"  Snape asked the young woman when she sat down to dinner that night.  "Oh it was fantastic Severus!"  She said excitedly, reminding Severus much of the excitable youth he once taught.  "Oh?" He asked, inquiring more. "Well."  She started shyly, "You have a helper tonight with the first year cauldrons, and I know how those go."  "Ah yes, Mr. Flint I imagine?"  Hermione nodded her head.  "Good job Hermione, one of most important things in teaching is to define yourself as the leader in the classroom, may I ask what he did you deserve the detention?"  "Oh," She said, absently waving her hand.  "He called me a mudblood."  Severus looked at her, shocked at her air of indifference.  "He called you such a foul name, and all you did was give him a detention?"  He asked "Well, I took some points off too, sorry, but honestly, that name means nothing to me, Severus.  I spent the last decade in the muggle world, where I grew up, and I was one of them there.  Of course most of the people I interacted with thought me to be quite batty.  I would slip up every now and then and speak in Latin, or call someone a bloody muggle, or a slimy Slytherin." Hermione grinned. "But for the most part, I have come to realize that I definitely get the best of both worlds, being a muggle born witch.  I bet you have never seen a movie in your life!"  His confused look confirmed her statement.  "Witches and wizards do not give muggles enough credit; they have found astounding ways around needing magic, and have progressed fine! Why, we are still using quills and parchment! Its amazing what eleven years can do."  

Hermione sighed happily and dug into her mashed potatoes, leaving Severus to ponder what she had just said.  "Hermione, you seem to be in excellent spirits."  Dumbledore said to the girl.  "I am Albus, I really do love teaching.  I am so glad you contacted me.  How did you know where I was? Or that I was even alive?"  Hermione turned serious, and faced the wise professor.

Dumbledore sighed, and said, "I was wondering when you where going to ask me this."  He told the young witch.  "And I don't believe this is the place to discuss it."  He waved an aged hand to the crowded and noisy Great Hall.  "Follow me to my office; I believe your due for a talk."  Hermione nodded and followed the Professor out the Great Hall and through the corridors until they met with a very familiar gargoyle.  "Cockroach Clusters."  Dumbledore said.  They entered the headmasters' chambers and Dumbledore took a seat behind a very handsome, antique, looking desk.  He beckoned Hermione to take a seat in the chair facing him, and he began to talk.  

"I knew you never died, because I have a magical device called the magipersona, and its function is to keep track of every witch and wizard in the world, and their parentage."  He paused and let the information sink into Hermione.  "That's how I know when a witch of wizard is born, and when the child comes to the age for school, it alerts me.  _I know about every witch or wizard ever born in my time_." Hermione shivered involuntarily. "I always wondered how you contacted muggle-borns." Hermione said.  "You knew all this information….and never told anyone I was alive?  Severus informed me that it was common knowledge I was dead."  She looked at the Professor, whose eyes where devoid of the familiar twinkle.  "No one asked."  He said simply.  "Not even Harry?"  Hermione asked, feeling worse and worse, "Or Ron? They never even cared?  They didn't care whether I was dead or not?"  Dumbledore could see Hermione was getting worked up, and tried to soothe her.  "My dear, you vanished, disappeared into oblivion.  What where Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley supposed to do?  I know about your predicament before graduation, and I know why they never tried to find you."  Tears where flowing freely down Hermione's face, but she did nothing to stop them.  "Did I hurt them that much?"  She asked quietly.  "More then you could know, Mr. Weasley especially.  Madam Pomfry had to supply him with a summers worth of dreamless sleep potion."  He paused. "Betrayal is a strong, horrible force, which blinds even the wisest man.  When you look at a seemingly hopeless situation involving the ones you love, you are often consumed by anguish, sorrow, and defeat, and thus betrayal is born from the tears you spill."  Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, watching Hermione.  "I never wanted any of that to happen."  She said shakily. "Harry and Ron…They where my best friends, _my best friends_ and I gave them up for a Malfoy.  They have children and I didn't even know about it until yesterday, it's disgusting. I wish I could take back the last eleven years that was stolen from us."  Hermione's tears where flowing freely now, her eyes glistening bright with crystal tears.  "How could I have been so stupid?" She asked Dumbledore; as she got up, ready to leave the room.  Dumbledore stood also, with one last remark: "Sometimes destiny leaves us heartbroken, striving for the fighting chance to see what great things the fates have planned, and sometimes hopelessness is the only way to lead us to the inevitable….love is worth forgiving for."  Hermione nodded tearfully at her former Professor, not realizing he wasn't exactly talking about Harry and Ron.

~*~

"Oh I wish I could do that!"  Juliet squealed, staring at the quiddich field full of flying Gryffindors, zigging and zagging trying to score points at their practice. She was there watching the practice with Ryan and James.  "You just might be able to, Miss Malfoy."  Juliet jumped at a voice behind her. "Professor Dumbledore!" James said, clearly shaken that the Professor had overheard the three talking.  "What do you mean, professor?"  Juliet asked boldly, the Malfoy in her shining through.  "Well, as of this year, the professors and I have decided to hold a Jr. quiddich league for each house where the first and second years can partake in their own games of quiddich, seeing as that first and second years are usually not permitted on the house team."  His eyes twinkled in James's direction.  "You mean we can play quiddich?"  Ryan asked, extremely excited.  "Yes, Mr. Weasley, that is precisely what I mean.  Now, for further instructions, I daresay Professor Granger will be most helpful."  He smiled to himself as the three young Gryffindors quickly left the quiddich pitch on their way to the transfiguration room.

"Professor!"  Hermione looked up from her desk, which she was grading papers, and looked at the four students, whose cheeks looked flushed from the cold November weather, and from running all the way to her classroom.  "Well, I am certainly pleased that you enjoy my class so much, but it's a Sunday, I'm afraid you won't have me until tomorrow."  She gave them a wary grin. "No Professor!  We wanted to ask you about the Jr. Quiddich league Dumbledore just told us about!" Ryan said "Professor Dumbledore."  Hermione said, smiling. "Yea, him."  Ryan added, looking at her eagerly.  

"What would you like to know?"  Hermione asked. "Can we be on it?"  All three students asked at once.  Hermione looked slightly surprised, and then said.  "You're welcome to try out, but I cannot guarantee you three a position.  There are currently 13 students in the first and second year of Gryffindor, and there are only seven positions to be filled."  "When are the tryouts, professor?"  Juliet asked, her golden eyes focused on Hermione.  "In two weeks time, dear, and I daresay you'll want to use that time to practice up.  I have scheduled for the current Gryffindor team to instruct the students interested in the Jr. Quiddich league on Saturdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays until the try out.  Of course you are permitted to practice on your own.  Would you like me to go over the rules of the league, to make sure you are willing to comply?"  The three looked at one another, '_Darn, there are rules'.  "Yes Professor."  James said.  "Very well."  Hermione started to tick each of her fingers as she rolled off the rules from memory.  "First years are still not permitted to __own their own brooms, but if, say a parent would be willing to _lend _you a broom for each individual match, it will be overlooked." She grinned.  "Second, you must keep your grades up, just as in the regular house team, if your grades begin to slide, you will be removed and replaced.  You must show courtesy to the other houses. You must show courtesy to your teammates.  The Jr. Quiddich cup will be worth 200 house points to the winner and 50 house points every time you win a game.  Finally, you must show teamwork and be dedicated to the sport.  If there's one thing I have learned, is effort without talent is sad, but talent without effort is a tragedy."  Hermione looked at the young students.  "Do you believe you will be able to follow the rules I have outlined for you?"  "Yes."  They answered.  "Good, now run along, I do believe you have some practicing to do." _

~*~

Two weeks later a very large crowd was gathered on the quiddich field.  Today was the Gryffindor house tryouts, but students and teachers from other houses where present as well.  Hermione, along with the regular Gryffindor house team and Dumbledore, where seated on the highest bleachers, with that section all to themselves as they judged the first and second years flying skills.  Hermione was amazed at the skills Ryan, James, and Juliet had picked up from their fathers.  Ryan was an excellent beater, James was a very good seeker, and although Draco had been a seeker as well, Juliet was better as a chaser.  Finally after watching all the students show their skills, Hermione was handed the scores.  She quickly totaled them and magnified her voice, announcing the new Jr. Quiddich team for Gryffindor.

"First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you for trying out, you all show great promise and I do hope you will not be discouraged just because you where cut.  Also I would like to announce that the Ravenclaw tryouts will he held tomorrow."  Hermione could practically feel the apprehension in the air, and she continued. "I would like that as I read your names, the new Jr. Team please take one lap around the field and meet in the locker rooms for your new training schedule from Thomas Wood, the senior captain.  Now, without further ado- the Jr. League team For Gryffindor is… Captain and keeper is Sarah Sharr, second year! Beaters are Ryan Weasley and Karen Miyer, both first years! Chasers are Kristen Bell! Second year, Juliet Malfoy! First year, and Greg Staleto, second year! And the seeker is…James Potter! First year!"  

Hermione quickly removed the voice charm and covered her ears as the crowd erupted into cheers.  Clearly it was apparent that the Potter legacy was being continued.   

Hermione smiled as she saw the trio she had grown so fond of circle the field together, and then head off to the locker rooms, where Thomas Wood was now heading.

~*~

"We did it!"  Juliet said excitedly to Ryan and James.  The three friends where sitting in front of a roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room, re-capping the days events.  "I know!"  Ryan was excited, his pale face alight with the Weasley red-ness.  "I already owled Dad, Ry."  James said to his friend.  "I owled my dad too."  Juliet said happily.  "Dad will be so proud of me! He wasn't on his team till his second year, although that was the house team, not a Jr. thing."  "My dad joined the team after Uncle Fred and George left, he became a beater to replace them." Ryan said.  "Think our parents will come?"  James asked.  "Of course, you know my dad; he's defiantly got quiddich on the brain more then anything else!"  Ryan retorted, and the trio laughed.  "We have a game in a week."  Juliet said seriously.  "Do you think we're ready?  I wonder why they made them so soon?"  "I don't know."  James said truthfully.  "But I'm sure we will be ready, we're playing Slytherin too, their tryouts where two days after ours, their going to have less time to get prepared."  Ryan smiled and Juliet giggled.  _This was just too good to be true._

~*~

"Draco Darling! Look! It's a letter from Juliet!"  Pansy's voice was still as annoying to Draco as ever, but at the mention of his daughter, Draco softened immensely.  He read the letter in his daughters' neat handwriting:

_Dear Dad and Mum,_

_            How are you?  I am fine.  Guess what!  Professor Dumbledore decided to hold a Junior Quiddich League this year for first and second years.  I made the Gryffindor team! I am not a seeker though, like you daddy, I'm going to be a chaser.  James got the seeker position.  James is my new friend, I have another friend too, his name is Ryan.  Their in Gryffindor with me.  I think we made the team with help from out new transfiguration professor.  She's really nice and young.  All the older kids say she's a lot like the old transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, only a little nicer and a lot prettier.  She said she knew you and mum in school, I'll have to introduce her to you when you come to our quiddich match.  Oh you will come wont you?  It's on Saturday, at __three o'clock__.  I'm very proud daddy.  Our Professor told us that first years where still not allowed to own our own brooms, but we can have our parents send us them especially for matches.  Oh pretty please send me the new stardust flyer, it could be an early Christmas present! Please?  Say hello to Grandma and Grandpa for me, I can't wait to see you at out match!_

_                                                                                    Love from your daughter,       _

_                                                                                                Juliet_

"Oh Draco, I do wish Juliet was sorted into Slytherin like we where.  She is the first Malfoy to ever not be!"  Draco and Pansy had discovered their daughter was not in their old house from a previous letter, written by Juliet her first night in the old castle.  Draco had never seen his father as angry as he was that night.  Lucius threatened to kill just about everything and everyone in the manor, including Draco and Pansy, for not bringing up their child properly, various house elves, who where still recovering from their injuries, and finally his wife Narcissia, who he blamed Dracos softness on.

Draco again was afraid for his wife's life, along now with his mothers.  He didn't give a hippogriffs ass about his own life, which, without Juliet, he probably would have ended by now.  He had seen too much for a man his age, and yet he still got up every morning and went to work, adding to the Malfoy fortune.  Draco knew he could stand his own against his father.  Lucius, although still dangerous and evil, was an old man.  Not nearly as old as Dumbledore, but old enough to be beaten by a much younger and powerful wizard.

"Oh Draco!"  I can't make it to Juliet's game!"  Pansy said in a sickeningly fake voice.  "I am having company over!  I cannot back out of my pans now!"  Draco looked at her with disgust, which Pansy took as a look of understanding, and she purred, "I knew you would understand."  

Draco roughly pushed away Pansy's advances and escaped to the gardens.  Soon he found himself walking along the same path he and Pansy had taken eleven years ago.  He came to the ancient willow tree that his father told him was planted when his great, great, great grandfather lived in Malfoy Manor.  

Draco sighed and leaned against the trunk of the old tree.  How often had he come here to get away from his father when he was little?  He would hide in the thick branches, and once Lucius was gone he would just stay here.  Draco was now sitting at the base, exactly where he had found Juliet, eleven years earlier…

**_***Flashback***_**

**__**

_"Hermione wait!"  Draco cried to the brown haired girl, who was running away from him in tears, as fast as her legs could carry her.  "Hermione!"  But Hermione was gone, almost as if she had disappeared, instead of turning a corner. "Hermione."  Draco said desperately to himself.  "I had to."  He said out loud, "I had to hurt her to save her.  I know my father.  He would have her killed, and get away with it.  I love her, but in my fathers eyes she is nothing but a mudblood."  His heart retracted at the word. "I have to get used to it, I have to."_

_Draco was walking towards the Slytherin common rooms, he didn't think he would be very welcome in the head's dormitory.  He was just about at the entrance, when he heard a very angry voice. "Malfoy!"  Draco turned around and saw Weasley and Potter, both looking livid, but Draco was not in the mood.  "Yea?  What do you morons want?"  He asked, trying to recall his old drawl and sneer.  "You fucking bastard!!"  Draco saw Weasley charging at him, and Draco isn't stupid, he knew Ron could take him, but what Ron did next surprised him.  'CRACK' Draco felt a searing pain go through his jaw…Ron had broken it.  "That hurt?"  Weasley asked him, "Good."  Draco felt Ron spit on him, but was in too much pain to pay him any mind.  Draco could feel Harry watching him, Ron was already halfway down the hall.  "Please forgive Hermione."  Draco said in a barely audible whisper.  Draco didn't know whether or not Harry heard him, but he looked up to see Harry's green eyes flash in disgust before turning his back to the blonde boy, leaving Draco crumpled on the floor.  _

_After about ten minutes, Draco got up enough strength to crawl to the hospital wing, which was halfway across the vast school.  Madam Pomfrey never asks many questions, and because Dracos jaw was broken, he couldn't talk anyway.  Soon after his jaw was repaired, Draco was in one of the starch white hospital beds, sipping on a pepper-up potion, when Professor Dumbledore walked in, with all the grace and air of his many years.  He took a seat beside Draco's bed and watched him, not talking or moving.  Finally Draco couldn't stand it anymore.  "Yes Professor?  Is there something you needed?"  Nasty bruise you have there, Mr. Malfoy."  Dumbledore said good naturedly at what was left of Draco's broken jaw.  "Yea, fell of my broom at practice today."  Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  "You didn't have practice today, Mr. Malfoy."  Draco looked at the wise man, and said. "You know?"  Dumbledore smiled kindly behind his beard, and replied, "In life, Mr. Malfoy, there will be a great many things you will not, or can not, understand, all the events in your life happen for a reason, __Miss._ Granger knows that as well.  I will not lie to you, she is suffering now, suffering greatly, but you mustn't give up, every decision you make, every path you choose, will lead you to your inevitable destiny, what you choose to do with that destiny is yours to decide."  Dumbledore got up and bid Draco good day, while Draco laid in his bed, numbed by the words and wisdom the professor held. __

**_***End Flashback***_**

~*~

Draco groaned.  He relived that day, everyday, and was constantly trying to understand what Dumbledore meant.  Draco knew Dumbledore knew about him and Hermione, nothing ever got past that man, but he still felt as though Dumbledore had some other power that enabled him to read minds…or something.  I mean, how could he have possibly knew about Draco's father just then?  How did he knew Hermione was upset?  It just didn't make sense. Draco thought about going back to Hogwarts, he was so proud of his daughter, even though Juliet wasn't his real daughter.  He loved her so much, and he has never loved anyone like then, never sense….well, he certainly didn't love Pansy.  He cared about her, yes, but he didn't love her.  Draco hummed a song he knew.  It was _their song.  Hermione's favorite.  Draco cringed every time he thought about her, her face tearstained at broken, but he felt at peace today.  He remembered when he turned their common room into a beautiful ocean scene, he had the song playing from an unknown source.  Hermione cried that night, but it was true tears of joy.  That was the first night he told her he loved her.  "_without you..one night alone…is like a year without you baby…without you…can't stop the hurt inside…when love and hate collide_." Draco sang their song.  He wondered if she ever thought of him, if she remembered that night, their song, the stars and the words.  He wondered if she remembered him, as the man she fell in love with.  Not the man who betrayed her, broke her heart.  She was probably married to a nice muggle, had children, and was someone very successful and happy.  A single tear slid down Draco's pale cheek.  He had not cried since that day, but the feeling of hopelessness was too much to bear.  He had to live with himself for eleven years, why was he becoming so emotional now? Draco hoisted himself up from the base of the great willow, and started to head back to his manor, not bothering to wipe the tear away._

~*~

"Ready Ron?"  Harry Potter asked his friend.  "Yea, I'm coming."  Today was Saturday, and it was nearly two o'clock.  Harry and Ron where taking the night bus to Hogwarts, because they didn't feel like aparating into Hogsmead and walking to Hogwarts.  BAM!  The night bus appeared at Harry's door and Ron and Harry climbed in.  

Half an hour later Harry and Ron found themselves at the entrance of Hogwarts.  Not wanting to be late, they rushed through the building and to the quiddich pitch, where they found some favorable seats in the Gryffindor's visitor section. Ten minutes later  Harry yelled when he saw James, and Ron was equally excited to see his son with a stout club in his hands. "Look at them go!"  Ron said excitedly, feeling like a kid again.  "I know! Look! Wow! Oh my.."  Ron was about to ask what was wrong, hen he caught a sight of platinum blonde hair, reflecting the suns light.  "Malfoy."  Ron said.  Harry nodded.  "She's not a bad chaser, definitely Draco's kid."  Ron and Harry looked at each other, then quickly back at the game.  Soon the score was Gryffindor-40 Slytherin-10.  The crowd was cheering wildly as the chasers from each team battled it out for the quaffle, but it always seemed as though the Malfoy girl ended up scoring with it.  Finally after gaining another twenty points, Harry saw his son go into a deep dive.  Harry jumped up with Ron at his side at the sight of his son.  Soon though James pulled out of the dive looking triumphant.  He had caught the snitch!  "YESSSS!!"  Rona and Harry pumped their fists in the air, and started to run down into the field, knocking someone clean over.

The woman was at least a head shorted then both Ron and Harry, and had cascades of beautiful golden brown hair.  She yelped, "Oh! My goodness! I'm so sorry sir!"  and Ron and Harry both gasped when they saw who it was.

"HERMIONE!?!?"  Harry and Ron bellowed, drawing some strange looks.  "I-I Ron? Harry? Oh Lord."  Hermione stammered, then took off, her robes billowing behind her, towards the castle." Ron! Come on, we are not going to let her get away from us this time!"  "Your right Harry."  And the two boys took off after their lost friend.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh Lord, Oh no."  Hermione was running fast through the corridors, to the only place she could think of at the moment…The Gryffindor tower.  Hermione was nearly crying, she had come face to face with Harry and Ron! She was nearly at the portrait hole when- "Hermione! Hermione stop!!"  Hermione, surprisingly, did stop, and slowly turned around.  Ron and Harry where nearly to her now, both panting.  "Hermione?"  Ron said quietly, when they reached her.  "Hi Ron, hi Harry."  Hermione answered quietly, her face down, staring at the floor.  "Hermione?  Are you the new transfiguration teacher our sons have been telling us about?"  Harry asked.  Hermione nodded.  Harry gently reached out his hand and touched Hermione's cheek, lifting it up so they could see her.  "Where have you been, Mione?"  He asked, he could feel tears stinging his eyes.  Hermione was already crying softly.  "I have been living in the muggle world, Harry.  Dumbledore just contacted me to take McGonagall's position.  She swallowed.  "Your children are beautiful, you guys."  Hermione nearly fell from sorrow, but Ron caught her in a hug.  "Mione, we're so sorry.  We're so sorry for leaving you, Oh God."  Harry joined the hug.  "Hermione can you forgive us, God damnit, eleven years and we never even tried, Oh God Hermione, We are sorry."  Hermione felt a rush of emotion flow through her.  Eleven years of wondering, eleven years of crying, and eleven years of trying to forget never prepared her for the emotion she felt.  "Oh God you guys, I forgive you, please forgive me for ever deceiving you, I am so sorry.  Oh God, you don't know how good this feels.  I've missed you!"  Hermione was sobbing, and even Harry and Ron had tears in their eyes.  They sank to the floor, still holding each other, not daring to let go.  Finally the broke apart.  "I have thought about you every day"  Hermione admitted to the two men in front of her.  "I am constantly replaying our seven years together in my mind, I tried to let go, but I couldn't."  Hermione was shaking, and Ron and Harry hugged her tightly once more.  "We couldn't let go either, Mione."  Harry said quietly,  "And I'm glad we didn't."  Hermione continued crying.  "Shh, shh Hermione."  Harry said soothingly.  "don't cry for us."

Down the hall, none of the three friends noticed a tall, white bearded man step out of the shadows, heading back to his office. "It's about time."  The man said smiling.  "It's about time."  

**_(A/N)_**

**_Ah, I've been getting a rather bad case of writers' bloke, can you tell?  Is this starting to get really crappy? I dunno.  I really love mushy fluffy stuff, I really do…I bet you couldn't guess that huh? :D  I have made a new goal, try to have each chap be AT LEAST 4,000 words, w/out the disclaimer, pairing, thanks, yadda yadda, just the song and chapter.  I think I can do it.  I hope I can do it!_**

**_Thanks to my reviewers!_**

****

_Sweet Sorrow- just so you know, you definitely wont be disappointed, just remember, it's not going to be easy!_

_Heather- Thanks! I did! Lol  
  
_

_Maddy- Hermione is going to be the last to know, well, last before Juliet_

_Dream- LOL! Thanks for taking the time, its appreciated.  Honestly I just got to chap. 3 of the other one and just stopped, so you know more then me.  I know what you mean about keeping the child, but seriously, would that be any fun? Lol. Hint: Hermione thinks her child is dead._

_Sugar- *ego explodes* thank you! I'll be really excited when Draco finds out! And yes, I quite agree, Hermione and Draco forever, every other couple is just, well, dull :P_

_Bluefrost- Ah yes, the half awake thing…I find I write best in that state. Lol. Anyway, yes, I write when love and hate collide, that one is headed to be a lot diffeant than this one, and hella lot longer.  This fic is still my fav though :D I wrote another fic and that ones completed, but it has a lot of angst in it, and is a Draco/Hermione of course. It's called 'A new kind of enemy' and was a first fic.  Very happy mushy ending, if you're still hungry of course ; )_

_Kring- Here 'tis!  _

_Animagus- What did I tell you about hyperventilating? It's not healthy dear. Lol. That's for the compliments; I'll try not to disappoint you!_

_- I want to know what happens next too!_

_[Lori][1] – Right here! I found it!  *grins* do I get a cookie?_

_[Casper][2] – thanks, and here's a little more to read! I started to read your fic, its quite good!_

_Hilde –Soon enough? for you?  hehe_

_[Emma][3]- hehe, your wish is my command! Of course I am definitely going to hold out on draco, he needs to attend to the, er, accident that will be happening to his wife shortly….opps, did I say that? *grins evily*_

_Shadows Flame- that's very true, in a way, we're all copiers, plagerizers, whatever, haha, but don't worry, as you can see, the Harry/Ron/Draco stuff is picking up, and some essence of Draco will be added soon.  I already know how to get rid of Pansy…I almost feel bad for her….._

_Hermione's evil twin - yea, I bet they would forgive each other, but this is kinda huge…remember Ron had a thing for Hermione, and Hermione kinda blew him off for the guy that tormented him for seven years, and I am sure if it had been at the beginning of the year, they prolly would have made up, but this was a few days before graduation, and there was no time to kiss and make up, I dunno, maybe?_

_[Kyra][4]- thank you so much! That really made me feel good.  Ill check out your story when I'm done with the chapter for my other story._

__

_[innocent rambler][5] – Yea, I know, I hate that.  usually I only read fics that have "COMPLETED" in the summary…..lol, thanks though!_

_lonely_shadow - honestly? I do too.  I usually don't like fics that star anyone else but the main three, but I dunno, I wanted to do something different, and I like to think this story has the best of both worlds, between the adults and their kids.  Maybe? Lol_

_[SoulessAngel][6]- *failts* love you_

_[lover411][7] – Thanks! I hope I didn't disappoint you!_

_Pearl-__ Thank you! I love you…as a reviewer :D_

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=214134
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=274146
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=234162
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=314574
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=311671
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=326752
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=304223



	8. Just Emotions

**Chapter Eight- Just Emotions **

**Summary- **_It has been about eight months and no one has heard from Hermione, and it seems as though no one misses her.  Harry and Ron have each been married since school let out and they still bear a grudge for their old friend.  Hermione is leading another life, away from the man who used her and broke her heart, and has a terrible secret.  Draco Malfoy is the present heir to the Malfoy fortune and is unhappily married to Pansy Parkinson Malfoy.  He still has haunting dreams of another love.  Around eight months after graduation, Pansy and Draco come across something extraordinary, which links them to the last person they had in mind._

**Pairing- **_Ron Wesley and Lavender Brown Weasley, Harry Potter and Parvati Patil Potter, and at the beginning- Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, but subject to change._

**Spoilers-**

 _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, _

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,    _

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

**Disclaimer-**_I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series.  They all belong to Ms. Rowling.  Don't sue, I have a disclaimer and I'm not afraid to use it!_

**Previously-**_"Your children are beautiful, you guys."  Hermione nearly fell from sorrow, but Ron caught her in a hug.  "Mione, we're so sorry.  We're so sorry for leaving you, Oh God."  Harry joined the hug.  "Hermione can you forgive us, God damnit, eleven years and we never even tried, Oh God Hermione, We are sorry."  Hermione felt a rush of emotion flow through her.  Eleven years of wondering, eleven years of crying, and eleven years of trying to forget never prepared her for the emotion she felt.  "Oh God you guys, I forgive you, please forgive me for ever deceiving you, I am so sorry.  Oh God, you don't know how good this feels.  I've missed you!"  Hermione was sobbing, and even Harry and Ron had tears in their eyes.  They sank to the floor, still holding each other, not daring to let go.  Finally the broke apart.  "I have thought about you every day" Hermione admitted to the two men in front of her.  "I am constantly replaying our seven years together in my mind, I tried to let go, but I couldn't."  Hermione was shaking, and Ron and Harry hugged her tightly once more.  "We couldn't let go either, Mione."  Harry said quietly, "And I'm glad we didn't."  Hermione continued crying.  "Shh, shh Hermione."  Harry said soothingly.  "Don't cry for us."_

_Down the hall, none of the three friends noticed a tall, white bearded man step out of the shadows, heading back to his office. "It's about time."  The man said smiling.  "It's about time."  _

~*~

It's over and done   
But the heartache lives on inside   
And who is the one you're clinging to   
Instead of me tonight?   
And where are you now, now that I need you   
Tears on my pillow wherever you go   
 cry me a river that leads to your ocean   
You never see me fall apart   
In the words of a broken heart   
It's just emotions taken me over   
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul   
And if you don't come back...   
Come home to me, darling   
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world   
to hold me tight   
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world   
to kiss goodnight   
Goodnight, goodnight   
I'm there at your side   
A part of all the things you are   
But you've got a part of someone else   
You've got to go and find your shining star   
And where are you now, now that I need you?   
Tears on my pillow wherever you go   
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean   
You never see me fall apart   
In the words of a broken heart   
It's just emotions taken me over   
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul   
But if you don't come back   
Come home to me, darling   
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world   
to hold me tight   
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world   
to kiss goodnight   
Goodnight, goodnight

~*~

"I can't believe we're all sitting here together like this!"  Hermione said happily to her new (old) friends.  "Just like we did when we were thirteen."   Hermione, along with Harry and Ron, were currently sitting at a table in the Three broomsticks of Hogsmeade, actually, they were sitting at the same table, and in the exact same spots (well, Harry wasn't under the table...) as they where the day they discovered Sirius Black was Harry's godfather.

After talking for hours the night before in Hermione's quarters, the boys decided they needed to leave before their wives got worried.  The three made plans for the next day, Sunday, to meet up at the Three Broomsticks and do some more catching up.  

Now they where talking about their lives now, which each person was curious about.  "I'm playing quiddich for England."  Harry said proudly.  "Ireland actually wanted me, but how could I refuse my own country?"  Hermione laughed and turned to Ron.  "I'm in the Ministry, like Percy and Dad.  You would be so surprised at how many people we knew in school work there!"  Ron started ticking of people on his fingers.  "Hannah Abbot, from Hufflepuff? Yea, her, um, Cho Chang, Harry's old girlfriend, Seamus Finnegan, Colin and Dennis Creevy, Draco Mal-" Harry elbowed his and Hermione threw him a surprised look.  "Oh shit Mione, I'm sorry."  "It's alright, Ron."  Hermione said with a fixed smile.  "It's all in the past now, isn't it?"

The friends talked another few hours, ordering butterbeers left and right.  For the first time in eleven years Hermione found a sliver of peace inside herself, and, unknown to her, Harry and Ron had found peace in themselves as well.

~*~

"Hey Pans, I'm home!"  Draco's voice echoed through the cold walls of Malfoy Manor.  "Draco?"  Narssicia came walking through the parlor, greeting her son.  "How was the match?  Who won?"  "It was truly spectacular, mum."  Draco said fondly of his daughter.  "Gryffindor won, and of course it felt quite weird to be cheering for those people, but because Juliet's on it, I will do what it takes to make her happy. Juliet is a truly talented chaser, I look forward to many more games."  "Oh that's wonderful dear!"  Narcissia said, clapping her hands together.  Then her pale face tunred serious.  "Draco, Pansy has been taken ill.  The doctor said she will be fine, but she is in the lounge.  She wanted me to send you to her when you have a moment" Alright mum."  Draco said.  "I thought she was having company, Pans must really be sick."  He thought to himself.

"Pansy?"  Draco asked quietly, upon entering the green lounge.  "Hello Draco."  Pansy murmured lying down on a forest green suede couch.  "How are you?  Mum told me you where sick."  "Oh I'm fine Draco."  Pansy told him.  "I just have a horrible headache, the worst really, and my stomach feels quite odd."  "Oh."  Draco said, not knowing what to say.  "Well, I'll be around, have one of the houselves fetch me if you need me."  "Ok Draco."  Pansy said with a weak smile.  

Draco made his way to his personal study, to catch up on some last minute paperwork.  He sighed and looked at his life around him.  To anyone looking in they would see the life any other man would dream of, a gorgeous and spacious house.  More money in Gringots then he would ever be able to spend in his life, even if he tried, and a wife who was as faithful, loyal, and loved him endlessly.  Draco Malfoy had the epitome of a perfect life. But Draco Malfoy was unhappy.

To anyone, he would seem just like the spoiled child of his youth, but he wasn't.  He would gladly give up everything he owned, everything and anything, to be with…_her.  He did not speak of her, but she was always there.  Haunting his dreams as he lay by his wife.  He drew her name on various papers, every time he read a book he would remember how cute she was when reading, curled up in one of their dorm chairs, biting her bottom lip in anticipation with what was coming next.  _

A few days passed and Pansy's health had not improved. It had not worsened, but it had not improved.  The family doctor came by day after day, insisting nothing, _nothing was wrong with the girl.  Draco was skeptical; surly this was not ordinary ailment, if nothing was happening.  Pansy, being the good wife she was, told him not to worry about her, and continue with his work and responsibilities.  Draco hated to admit it, but he did care whether Pansy died or not, she was good company, and Draco needed someone to love him, even if he could not love her in return._

One day Draco was in his office, finishing some (surprise) paperwork.  He was just thinking about how dull his life was, when his father swished into the office, closing the door behind him with his wand with a sharp 'bang!'  

"Yes father?"  Draco said, looking the older man in the eye.  Draco had grown up, and was not as afraid of the man as he once was.  "Draco I need a word with you."  He said curtly.  "Pansy is not getting any better, and I personally think you should start looking about for another wife.  Pansy has failed in her attempt to be a good wife, and has disgraced the Malfoy name.  Well, not as much as you're so called daughter, now that she is nothing but Gryffindor filth.  "Father!"  Draco boomed, enraged that Lucius would dare insult Juliet.  "Draco, I am supposed to look after the well being of this family, and seeing as that you don't give a fuck, I need to do something about it. You need to find a wife that will produce a male heir for you, not some good-for-nothing that goes and finds girls in the forest." Draco stared at the man.  "If Pansy, er, doesn't recover from her ailment, I want you to see about getting another wife.  The Malfoy name must live on, whether you want it to or not.  That no good Daughter of yours is useless.  I regret the day I let her stay in my house."  With that, Lucius turned and walked out of the study, leaving a very speechless Draco.

Draco was still pondering what the hell his father meant by all this, Pansy was going to be alright! The doctor said so himself!  But just as he was going to go check on Pansy, the doctor rushed into the study, red in the face and very winded.

"Mister Malfoy!" The short, stout doctor exclaimed. "What is it?" Draco said, half annoyed, half concerned.   "Missus Malfoy has taken a turn...I-I fear she doesn't have much time!"  Draco took off down the hall and into the lounge, where Pansy lay, only hours ago, reading Witch Weekly contently. 

Now the magazine was on the floor and Pansy was only half conscious.  "Pans?"  Draco asked quietly.  "Draco."  She murmured.  "I think I'm going to die."  Draco nearly fell when he heard those words come out from the divine optimist's mouth, and suddenly felt for her strongly.  "Pansy! Don't say that!  You're going to be fine! Just fine!"  Draco was nearly crying, he didn't know how much he cared for his wife, but suddenly he realized how unfair her life truly was.  He never appreciated her, and she grew up in a family almost identical to his. 

"Pansy, do you need anything?  Are you comfortable?"  Pansy said a quiet yes, and said to Draco.  "Please hold my hand, I'm scared."  Draco complied and took her small hand in his large one.  "It will be ok Pansy, It's alright, and I'm here honey."  He said quietly over to her, soothing her.  He was barely aware of his parents, doctor, and about 6 house elves looking at him from the doorway, all looking moved, and all a bit surprised at the dragons passion. "I love you Draco…" She whispered and  suddenly Draco felt the hand he was hold go limp, and he stared at it shocked.  "Pansy!"  He cried, "Pansy no! Pansy!"  He was yelling, but he didn't care, but then, just as suddenly, he stopped.  He looked down at his wife, and for the first time in all the years he had ever known her, she looked peaceful.  Draco saw that she had been released from all earthy confinements, no longer Pansy Parkinson, Wife of Draco Malfoy, Whom she had been betrothed to since birth, but now she was a free spirit.  Something she never got to be.  

Draco felt like crying, but of course he wouldn't.  Not with his father sneering down at him, he would lock it up inside, like the proud man he had been brought up to be.  He didn't understand why he was so upset, but he was.  Draco got up from his still wife's side, as the doctor rushed over and pronounced the time of death.  Five thirty-seven.  The doctor said, and pulled a blanket over the eternally resting Pansy.

The malfoy house, being of a prestigious name, politely went into the stage or mourning.  On the day of Pansy's funeral, it seemed as though the entire wizarding world showed up.  Draco recognized many former deatheaters, paying respects to the Malfoy name.  He saw many of Pansy's friends from school, and even some of her enemies. 

"What the hell are Potter and Weasley doing here?"  Draco asked himself.  Narcissia heard him and whispered gently.  "It's the proper thing to do, love, they knew Pansy and you as well, and I recognize a lot of your old school mates."  Draco just nodded his head.  As they placed the beautiful black casket of Pansy Parkinson Malfoy into the Malfoy family vault, Draco turned away.  He didn't think he could stand losing someone else.  He walked along the grounds of the cemetery as the funeral party broke up, and caught a glimpse of Potter and Weasley, and….Hermione?

~*~

"Must we, Harry?"  Hermione asked her friend, as they walked across the grounds of the cemetery.  "Herm, we went to school with her, we may not have liked her much, but it's only proper, and we all have an image to keep up."  Hermione nodded but looked around nervously, _He_ would be here, and she did not want to see him.  "Let's go."  Ron said determinedly.  Harry and Ron started walking closer to the throng of people, but no sooner had they stepped closer; Hermione saw a familiar figure, toped with white blonde hair.  She ducked behind a tree as Harry and Ron continued on, Hermione saw Draco watch her two friends with a look of contempt.  She couldn't let him see her.    

After Pansy was placed in her final place of rest, the three shell shocked friends started to walk away, talking about their late classmate.  "They don't know what happened to her."  Ron said.  "Poisoned."  Harry said automatically.  "You know how Pansy was; she was always ready to try some new potion or other to improve her looks."  Hermione sighed sadly, as much as she detested Pansy, she felt sorry for the poor girl, she was not even thirty yet, and already her life was over.  Soon the friends reached a nice little clearing on the outside of the wrought iron cemetery gates, linking arms, the disaparated with a small 'pop' and headed back to the school.

~*~

Draco wanted to run over to the three figures and see if it was truly Hermione, but before he could even move his leg, they disaparated.  And anyway, of course it wasn't Hermione, The Ministry hasn't heard from her in ages, and Draco would know if she had turned up or not.  He figured that she ran off to another country, or at least to the muggle world.  Sighing, Draco made his way to the shiny black car that was to take him and his parents back to Malfoy Manor.

Weeks past and the Malfoy house was gloomy as ever.  House elves stepped as silently as they dared, creeping cautiously around the master Malfoys, anything set them off nowadays.  Lucius Malfoy was showing more signs of aging, his blonde hair now snow-white, and he developed a rather uncharacteristic hunch.  The once proud figure was nothing more then a body of unseething hate, and everyone knew his days where numbered.  

The doctor that had become so familiar to the household because of Pansy's failing health once again returned for Lucius.  Lucius turned out to be quite a Grande baby, while being taken cared of, and insisted in staying in his room, confined to the bed, and having poor house elves tend to his every whim.  One day he decided it was time to confide in Draco a secret he had been keeping.

"Father."  Draco said curtly, opening the grand door of Lucius's chambers and sitting in an equally grand green velvet chair, although it could have easily been mistaken for a throne.  "You wanted to see me?"  "Yes Draco."  Lucius said in the same tone, his breathing labored.  "I need to settle something with you.  As you know I am a dying man, it's safe to say I haven't much longer to go, so I have decided now is the time to discuss the Malfoy fortune, Draco."

Draco looked at him expectantly, and Lucius continued.  "I have decided that, until you are married again, your mother shall be in charge of the fortune."  Draco nodded, he had expected that.  "Your mother is a great deal younger than I, but in the event of her untimely demise, it shall be yours, but."  He stopped to catch his breath.  "You will only get one half, unmarried."  Draco was slightly surprised, but he somehow knew that was coming as well.  

Draco rose from the grand chair and looked down at his dying father, someone he had feared and respected for so long.  What secrets were hidden in that mans brain?  The next thing Lucius said to him made him quickly sink back into his seat, and narrow his eyes.  "I killed Pansy, Draco."  His father closed his eyes and wheezed before opening them again.  "What did you say?!"  He asked, not believing the words of a dying man.  "Did I stutter Draco?"  Lucius managed a sneer.  "How?  When? W-why?!"  Draco was both appalled and curious, as he started to believe him.  This was the man that betrothed Draco to Pansy in the first place!  "I did what needed to be done."  Lucius said calmly.  The day you went to that damn quiddich game for your damn Gryffindor brat, I gave Pansy an untraceable poison potion.  I needed to ensure that she would not be standing in your way of producing an heir for the family, and, dead, she poses no threat.  I needed to be sure that you found another.  Pansy did not do her job, and she failed as a woman, I am surprised you did not do away wit her and replace her yourself."  He sneered at his son with contempt.  "I do wish I could live to see you married again, but I will die knowing you will be, the name is as important to you as it is to me."  "**I DO NOT CARE ENOUGH TO KILL FATHER!**"  Draco's baritone voice thundered through the stone room, making his father actually flinch.  "Draco, I know what is best, the discussion is closed.  Now, go fetch the doctor, I think it is time…."

A few days later Draco visited the graveyard for the second time in the past two months. "This is ridicules, absurd!"  He yelled at himself.  Of course his father had killed Pansy, hadn't he practically admitted it that day in the study?  He had hinted Pansy was going to die, and of course, what Lucius Malfoy wanted, he got.

Draco was alone now, with his mother and a manor full of house elves.  It wasn't alone, exactly, but his heart was ripping in different directions, prying Draco from his sanity.  

Ever since Pansy's funeral, Draco constantly wondered if that was truly Hermione with Weasley and Potter.  Who else could those gorgeous brown locks belong to?  Draco still dreamed of her, and lately it has been to the point of him needing a dreamless sleep potion to get through the night.  

~*~

"Bet you can't catch me James!"  Juliet teased as the three friends soared through the sky, on their free day.  They where all on school brooms, so it was very likely that James could not catch Juliet, or Juliet could not get away, I mean, they _were_ on Nimbus Two Thousands! The schools brooms were ancient.  James had even laughed at his father when Harry told him that a Nimbus Two Thousand was his first broom, and laughed even harder when Ron told him how excited Harry had been.

Over the past couple of weeks the three have seen their transfiguration teacher in a totally new light.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione had filled the children in on their story…well, most of it.  They did happen to conveniently leave out the part about Hermione sleeping with Juliet's father. 

Ryan and James were delighted to hear that their teacher was best friends with their parents, and, are again.  They were a little confused to how an argument could drive them all to stop talking for so long, and he said he would never do that.  Juliet, Ryan, and James all promised to never turn on one another, no matter what, and they would always be there for each other.  Hermione, Ron, and Harry all smiled at that, they really did remind them of themselves.

And Ryan and James were there for Juliet.  She took the news about her mother hard, who wouldn't? After she came back from the funeral, she holed up in the first year girls' dormitory, not talking to anyone for a few days.  Ryan and James tried hard, but to no avail.  Finally they had Professor Granger go in and talk to Juliet; maybe she could calm her down, because she had lost both her parents.  James and Ryan smiled when they saw it had worked.  After a few hours of talking and telling Juliet that no matter where her mother was, she was looking after her, and may be closer then you think, Juliet emerged from her room, looking tired and hungry, but significantly happy.   

"You guys look so funny!"  Ryan said, watching James's attempt to catch Juliet on the ancient broomstick.  "What do you expect?"  Juliet said indignantly, "These brooms are crap!"  They all laughed, until Juliet looked at her watch, "Oh gosh! I need to go study for potions!"  James and Ryan rolled their eyes, she was such a bookworm.

Later that night the three friends were sitting around the large ire in the Gryffindor common room.  It was nearly midnight but they didn't feel like sleeping.  Instead they stayed up, talking.  

"Have you been giving any thought to the whole sorting hat incident Jewel?"  James asked, remembering it.  "Not really James, I kinda forgot about it, you know, two deaths and all."  Juliet said absently.  "I don't really think much of it though; I think it was probably a mistake, I mean, and who would it be?  It just doesn't seem right.  My parents that I grew up with never even hinted at it, and I cannot remember anyone but them.  I believe the sorting hat just had me confused or something, he is bound to make a mistake every once in awhile, right?"  "Maybe."  Ryan said uncertainly.  "But every time I ask dad about it, he changed the subject, like he doesn't want to talk about it.  It could just be that he doesn't like your dad though."  Juliet glanced at him.  "I don't know guys, I just don't know. I think I'm going to go to bed, I have to hit the library bright and early tomorrow."  "Alright, night."  The boys said at her retreating back, and then they grinned at each other.  The had some investigating to do.

~*~

_Life has become so good to me, you wouldn't even imagine!_ Hermione was writing in her pensive-diary.  _Harry and Ron have forgiven me, but you knew that already.  I can't imagine how I lived without seeing their goofy faces everyday, brightening my whole world, and yet, I'm so sad.  Memories of them bring back memories of…Draco.  Draco is constantly on my mind, my thoughts, my dreams, in the faces of others!  Just tonight at dinner I called Severus Draco because I miss him so.  I saw Draco at Pansy's funeral of course.  I was rather sore at Harry and Ron for making me go, but they were right.  We went to school with Pansy and it was only right.  Draco looks so good, but he looked so sad.  I'm sure it was because his wife died, but there was something more.  Something more in those silver eyes that I could not distinguish.  What was it?  He looked like the child I once knew.  Alone and afraid.  But did I really know him?  Was everything he had ever told me a lie?  I do not know, I don't know if I want to.  But just to talk to him again would be enough to drive me over the edge.  I don't know what I would do if I came face to face with him.  The very thought makes me break into a cold sweat, and makes my knees go weak, and I start to shake.  How odd, Draco makes me feel the symptoms of a person being scared to death, and a person in love.  Love! No! I am not.  I refuse to be.  He broke my heart and that is the end of it.  I wonder if everything he told me about his father was true.  Obviously it wasn't, or he would have finally stood up to his father that day, but instead he threw me out, threw me out of his life and into a colder and bitterer one.  That first week was the longest of my life.  I don't understand how we spent those years together, secretly dating, and I still meant nothing more to him. He probably thinks house elves are a better investment.  But I can be happy now.  I love Harry and Ron and their kids.  Their all I need to be the old Hermione I once was, before Draco came and introduced me to all these foreign emotions.  That's all this is really, Just emotions, invading me, taking me over._

Hermione put the elegant book on her bedside table and blew out the enchanted floating candle.  Soon she fell asleep, launching herself into another dream.

**_(A/N)_**

**_hey hey! I know, not a lot happened, but its getting there. But Pansy and Lucius are dead! *does a dance*  I'm so glad everyone liked that last chapter! Wheeeee.  I was aiming for the crying thing, I almost cried myself, and I was writing it! Am I getting confusing writing all this jumping around? Can you sorta tell that maybe Harry and Ron have pieced together the probability of Hermione being Juliets mom? Lol. I'm going to try to work on my other fic..  I can't get enough of those two! Don't worry though, I still won't neglect this one, it's my baby: D lol.  also, for you tom Felton lovers, I have a layout on my website featuring the greatest slytherin there is-Draco Malfoy!  Go visit!  http://www.peachita.net/ariel   now to the reviewers:_**

****

_Jacemia- Of course Draco and Hermione will see each other! Tee hee_

_Angelicdevil- thank you! I'll email you for the next chapter if you want._

_Casper-__ hey! Thank you_

_Fairymargarita- Im not sure what you mean, It may be ff.net screwing things up a bit…because the paragraphs look fine in my browser.. ? lol_

_Heather- sure I can go wrong, but this is Harry Potter we're talking about! THEY can't go wrong!!! And good, I was trying to aim for that :D_

_Lover411- oh don't worry, I have it all planned out, I don't know if you caught it, but Harry and Ron kinda have their suspicions, and of course Juliet, Ryan, and James, being the children of Hermione, Ron, and Harry, will of course be taking the matter into their own hands. Cheers!_

_Hilde- hehe, thanks, I reallt enjoy writing this!_

_PrincessDarkness- I hope I didn't make you wait too long, I equally hope it was worth the wait!_

_Emjai- wow, thank you! I feel quite special now, :D don't worry, I'm not that mean, Hermione will find out, I promise!_

_Lindsey- thank you! Oh, and yes, It is a real song, Im rather obsessed with it, and I have mentiond it in every one of my chapter-fics, lol.  Its called 'When Love and Hate Collide' by Def Leppard.  I found out about it at the Hermione and Draco fan fiction site.  Its quite good, you sould download it if you can!_

_Sweet Sorrow- hehe, I know hes wise… HEY! Wait a sec! arnt I was if I had him say that stuff? Hrumph.  Hehe, oh well, hes got the specticals, I don't. thanks for reviewing!_

_Christina- thank you! tears good!! Lol.  Of course Hermione is going to find out about Juliet.  But remember that she really does think she is dead, and has pretty much blocked out the memory, so It will be quite a shock to her.  And it will happen relitivly soon, chapter wise.  Draco and Hermione will find each other, they have to, its inevitable!_

_Angel_1215- *checks sleeves*  Where? Lol.  I'm happy for them too, I like wiritng happy things, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D_

_Baby-gurl25- Thank you!_

_Sugar- Thanks! I know, ol' Mione's supposed to be smart, but really, If i had a kid with someone who betrayed me, and left it for dead in some dark part of the world, I'd prolly block out any picture too!_

_Harrys little angel- hey, well, I didn't know about the other story, or this one wouldn't exist.  Im a very proud person, if you got to know me a little, also, of course its entirely possible for two people same plot, been on ff.net long? I don't think there is one plot out there that isn't done less then, like, 5 times.  This story isn't all that complicated, honestly, im supprised there isn't more of it.  thank about the basic relationship between draco and Hermione, then think about their romance, and Lucius, you end up with a big duh, it would be too easy to have them graduate with a big 'ol happily ever after, kinda boring too.  This is much more fun :D_

_Scholcomp1- ok, I want to know what happens too! Hope you like!_

_Pearl- Hey, yea, It's nice they are back together, unfortunately, Draco and Hermione have a little way to go before their happily ever after (but don't worry, its coming) yea, there's a lot that still has to happen, just warning you :D_

_Emma- Of course it was an accident, my fingers slipped! *wink wink*_

__

_Bluefrost- I'm always hungry too, im eating a cookie now:D  actually, I have this story written in pieces, like, I have the seen written out where Juliet find out about her parents, I need to start cracking on draco/Juliet/Hermione_

_Animagus- breathe! Lol. you really flatter me, my ego's gonna explode cause of you!_

_Lori- Thanks!_

_Lizzy- Im going to be doing a lot of teasing between draco and Hermione, lol, be warned_

_Alison- It will probably be between 15-20 chapters_

_Innocent rambler-hehe, thanks, personally, im impatient, so I try to hurry, but I do want to do a good job, so it doesn't always work out._

_Calm serene- you do that too? Lol, so do I, I take stories to school and read them in study hall!_

_Natalie- hope you didn't die wating, this one took awhile._

_Havenforsouls- of course not! Why would I stop? :D_


	9. Harry's Old Things

**Chapter Five-Harry's old things**

**Summary- **_It has been about eight months and no one has heard from Hermione, and it seems as though no one misses her.  Harry and Ron have each been married since school let out and they still bear a grudge for their old friend.  Hermione is leading another life, away from the man who used her and broke her heart, and has a terrible secret.  Draco Malfoy is the present heir to the Malfoy fortune and is unhappily married to Pansy Parkinson Malfoy.  He still has haunting dreams of another love.  Around eight months after graduation, Pansy and Draco come across something extraordinary, which links them to the last person they had in mind._

**Pairing- **_Ron Wesley and Lavender Brown Weasley, Harry Potter and Parvati Patil Potter, and at the beginning- Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, but subject to change._

**Spoilers-**

 _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, _

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,    _

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

**Disclaimer-**_ I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series.  They all belong to Ms. Rowling.  Don't sue, I have a disclaimer and I'm not afraid to use it!_

**Previously-**_ He broke my heart and that is the end of it.  I wonder if everything he told me about his father was true.  Obviously it wasn't, or he would have finally stood up to his father that day, but instead he threw me out, threw me out of his life and into a colder and bitterer one.  That first week was the longest of my life.  I don't understand how we spent those years together, secretly dating, and I still meant nothing more to him. He probably thinks house elves are a better investment.  But I can be happy now.  I love Harry and Ron and their kids.  Their all I need to be the old Hermione I once was, before Draco came and introduced me to all these foreign emotions.  That's all this is really, Just emotions, invading me, taking me over._

_Hermione put the elegant book on her bedside table and blew out the enchanted floating candle.  Soon she fell asleep, launching herself into another dream._

_~*~_

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby   
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real   
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you   
Why'd you turn away?   
Here's what I have to say   
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there   
Burning with a lost stare   
That's when I decided   
Why should I care   
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared   
I was so alone   
You, you need to listen   
I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip   
And I'm in this thing alone   
Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place   
When you turn around can you recognize my face   
You used to love me, you used to hug me   
But that wasn't the case   
Everything wasn't okay   
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there   
Burning with a lost stare   
That's when I decided_

**_Avril_****_ Lavigne-Losing Grip_**

_~*~_

_It was dark outside, the only light came from the blood red moon that cast angry shadows along the ground.  The girl was running quickly, tripping over raised tree roots and stray twigs.  The sound of the baby whimpering into her chest was the only sound she could hear, not that there where other things, many other dangerous things that wouldn't think twice in killing the two lost souls in their forest.  The woman fell, her golden brown curls falling around her face, and into the face of her baby.  She got up and started to walk quickly, taking more care in her footing, until she came to the willow tree. _

_Reaching the __Willow__, she lied her baby down in the soft debris, praying to the almighty forces that she would be ok.  The woman turned, but could not move.  Slowly a figure approached her, silent and strong, a man came to her.  She looked into the pale grey eyes she had once become so lost in.  The woman looked away.  The man with white blonde hair lightly touched her pale cheek, which was wet with tears.  He pulled her face back into his gaze, and they stood like that for centuries, or maybe just a few minutes.  The baby's crying has subsided, and they where once again lost in each other.  The man with the pale eyes looked into her honey brown ones and leaned down, the woman knew what was coming next, and wanted it, even though every part of her being told her no, she had to follow her heart.  He leaned down into her, and put his strong arms around her frail and weather beaten body.  Their lips connected and they kissed, the world disappeared around them, each leaving their sense of reality, and entering another entirely.  _

Unknown to each other, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had both awoken, in separate beds, in separate places, but not from separate dreams.

~*~

"Shh! Quiet!"  A boy's voice could be heard through the darkness.  "Well maybe if Ryan wasn't trodding over my feet, I wouldn't feel the need to yell out in pain!"  Said a rather annoyed girl's voice.  Hermione was around the corner, preparing to assign detentions to the trouble making kids, whoever they where, but as she turned the corner…she saw no one.  Then, something gave her a clue.  "Shh."  Said a very faint male voice, it was so quiet, that, if Hermione had not been so used to hearing it from her youth, she never would have picked up on it.  She took two swift steps ahead and reached out into the thin air and... "Hey!!!"   Hermione was holding Harry's invisibility cloak, while a rather younger version of her friend stood in front of her, along with Ryan and Juliet. 

"Hello."  Hermione said pleasantly, as if the students where strolling around the park, not the school during after hours.  "H-how did y-you..."  Ryan stuttered, not understanding how their professor could possibly know they had it, or in fact, how far away they where standing.  "How did I know you where there?"  Hermione asked, growing a bit stern.  The three nodded. "Ah, well, someone was making quite a bit of noise, and I was right around the corner."  Ryan and James both looked at Juliet accusingly.  "You know about the invisibility cloak?"  James asked, defeated.  "Of course, Mr. Potter."  Hermione said good naturedly.  "I myself used it countless times, to head down to the library to study, help capture Sirius, save the sorcerers stone, sneak Harry into Hogsmeade…"  Hermione trailed off at the looks she was getting from her students. "You did all that?"  Ryan finally sputtered.  "Of course I did, I helped your father, James, get into the very Chamber Quirril and Voldemort were in, and I revived your dad, Ryan, back into consciousness, after a life sized chess set knocked him around a bit.  I suppose the altered versions of our adventures where much more altered then I thought."  She said, looking at the bewildered faces.  "Altered?"  James said.  "Every time we asked our dads about what they did when they where in school, they changed the subject, not wanting us to get in trouble."  Hermione smirked. "Then why did Harry give you the invisibility cloak?"  She asked.  "And what about the Marauders map, have you discovered that?"  They looked at her, their eyes gleaming. "That old bit of parchment?"  Ryan said excitedly.  "Yes, that old bit of parchment."  Hermione repeated.  "Dad gave it to me, but left it up to me to figure it out!"  James said, ecstatic.  "Now we have you to tell us!"  He looked up at his professor.  "I am a professor of this school, Mr. Potter."  Hermione put on her best McGonagall voice.  "What makes you think I will tell you?"  Their faces fell.  "Please?"  Ryan asked, trying the puppy dog look.  "Won't work Mr. Weasley."  Hermione said, then, had an after thought.  "But I do know how you three can earn the right to know."  She grinned at them and they looked at her expectantly.  "Help me with some various work after classes."  Hermione said simply.  "Straiten out the class rooms after school, help me grade some homework, and if your work has been satisfactory in a weeks time, I will tell you how to unlock the Marauders map."  Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest, and waited for their reply.  They looked at each other, and before Ryan, or James for that matter, could argue, Juliet blurted out 'Yes! We'll do it!"  The two boys looked at her, exasperated, but Hermione clapped her hand together. "Great!"  She said.  "I really need to get those cobwebs cleaned out."  Hermione smiled and saw Ryan shudder involuntarily, inheriting the fear of spiders from his dad.  "Don't worry, Mr. Weasley, this is strictly magic only, so I shall be teaching you all quite a few convenient spells to aid you."  Juliet's eyes lit up at the prospect of new spells.  "Oh, and one more thing, where were you three going in the middle of the night?"  She looked at then, and then Ryan said, "We were looking for the kitchen."  He admitted.  "Ah, I see."  Hermione replied.  "Do any of you know where it is?"  They shook their heads.  "Ah, well," Hermione said, mischievously.  "That picture of fruit at the end of the hall looks positively depressed; I daresay if you _tickle the __pear it might brighten up."  She winked at her three students, as one by one they got the idea, lit up and laughed, running down the hall.  James backtracked and politely asked for the invisibility cloak, which Hermione was still holding, and she complied, waving him off._

~*~

"She has got to be the coolest teacher in Hogwarts."  James stated at breakfast the next day.  "Well of course she's cool."  Juliet said.  "She's also the youngest, and she knows your parents, so that makes her like you a little more."  "So true."  Ryan said with a smirk. "Life's good isn't it?" "Oh shut up you."  Juliet threw a bread crust at him.  "Well, I need to do some extra studying for history of magic, I can't seem to remember the dates for the troll revolution, and I'll be in the library if you need me."  Ryan and James rolled their eyes at her retreating figure.  Then they leaned closer, talking in whispers.

"Should we do it today?"  Ryan asked James softly.  "I don't know Ry, it seems like we're nosing into her business and her life, and she said herself that she doesn't even believe it."  "But James!"  Ryan exclaimed, "What do you think? The sorting hat is never wrong! And you even admitted that our fathers change the subject whenever we try asking. Come on! We'll do it tonight!"  "All right Ryan."  James said, defeated, but we can't let Juliet know what we're up to."  The two boys headed off to the transfiguration room, still deep in conversation, excited about their plan.

"Think she'll let us see her yearbook?"  Ryan asked James uncertainly.  "Of course.  We're her best friends sons, all we have to say is we want to see what out dads looked like when they where younger."  "You really are a schemer James, you know that?  Bloody devious."  James smiled at what he took as a compliment, and laughed.  

~*~

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked Harry while they where eating dinner at the Leaky Cauldron.  "I don't know Ron, we just need to see.  That girl does look remarkably like Hermione, but also Malfoy as well.  I don't know!  Argh, this is driving me berserks."

Harry and Ron were discussing Juliet Malfoy, and whether or not she was Pansy's true daughter.  They didn't understand how a Malfoy could be raised to be a Gryffindor, in a house like that, unless one of the true parents was indeed, Gryffindor blood.  Two Slytherins most definitely did not make a Gryffindor, and Ron and Harry where going to get to the bottom of this.

"Let's think about this."  Ron said to Harry.  "Ok, Juliet Malfoy is friends with our sons, right?"  Harry nodded his head reluctantly. "I believe Ryan and James have good judgment in people, so she can't be horrible."  Harry nodded again.  "Secondly, the sorting hat chose her for Gryffindor.  I have sent he sorting hat in action, obviously, and that thing has never been wrong. Harry was still nodding, and Ron laughed at him.  "You know, this is certainly a change in things, I'm the on making since, and you're the one looking oblivious."  Harry snapped out of it.  "Sorry Ron, it's just a lot to handle.  Our friend, our best friend, someone we haven't had contact with in years, walks into our lives again, and it's like we never parted.  Now something about her kid? A kid with our enemy? A kid she didn't even tell us about?  We didn't even know she was pregnant! And it doesn't even seem like Malfoy knows, and if he does, that bastard is going to hear from me, knocking Hermione up, and then passing off that child as Pansys.  I bet Pansy couldn't even have kids!"

The two men didn't know how close they where to the truth, but no matter how many clues pointed in the right direction, they still found it hard to believe Hermione would have a child, and even more, that she wouldn't tell them.

~*~

"What else would you like us to do, professor?"  James Potter asked Hermione, who was sitting at her desk grading papers with Juliet.   "Mmm, Well Mr. Potter, you and Mr. Weasley have done a fantastic job, keep this up and I just may show you some more tricks with that map."  Hermione's voice was pleasant, and the boys looked excited.  "You may go if you like."  Hermione said.  "Just be sure to finish that paper I assigned for tomorrow."  "Yes Professor! Are you coming Juliet?"  Ryan asked.  "I'll be along in a minute."  Juliet replied, not looking up. 

After the boys left, Juliet looked up at her transfiguration professor.  "Professor."  Juliet said timidly. "Yes dear?"  Hermione asked, looking up from her papers.  "I-I think I need help, with, well, with what we learned today."  Juliet looked very sad, like she disappointed someone awfully important.  That day in class they learned how to transfigure an insect into a small animal and as hard as Juliet tried. She could not properly transform her dragonfly into a hamster; the Hamster always ended up with wings and flew away. Hermione smiled at the child and saw how much Juliet reminded Hermione of herself, the first time Hermione asked Professor McGonagall for extra help.

"Well, what do you think you did wrong?"  Hermione asked.  "I'm not sure professor."  Juliet said.  "Well," Hermione brought out a jar with another dragonfly in it, bright blue and silver.  "Here, try to transfigure this, and I will see what you need help with."  Juliet brought out her wand, and Hermione opened the jar, but before the insect flew away, Hermione said quietly "Immobulus."   The dragonfly was now hovering in midair, unable to move anywhere.  

"Now, remember the words."  Hermione said.  "Insectium mamulasia."  Juliet nodded and repeated the words.  "Insectium Mamulasia."  The dragonfly instantly turned into a rather fat hamster….with bright blue and silver wings.  "Ah yes."  Hermione said.  "I see now, it's in your pronunciation.  It's pronounced in_sectium mamula_sia_."  Hermione stressed the syllables and Juliet repeated them under her breath.  "Alright."  Hermione turned the poor insect back to its original form, and told Juliet to give it another try. "in_sect_ium mamula__sia!"  Juliet said loudly, and squealed in delight as a furry little brown creature with a twitchy nose took the place of the bright blue dragonfly.  "Excellent!" Hermione clapped her hands together.  "You'll be the best transfiguration student yet!"  Juliet blushed.  "You remind me of myself quite a bit, Miss Malfoy."  Hermione said happily.  "You work hard and deserve ever grade you earn.  Juliet nodded.  "Thank you Professor."  "Don't mention it dear, I'm always here if you need extra help."  Juliet nodded once more and waved goodbye, leaving Hermione in the transfiguration classroom._

Hermione watched as the small girl quietly slipped out of the classroom.  She flipped open her yearbook, which hasn't moved from the spot she originally placed it at the beginning of the year.  She flipped through the book, to a picture of a sixteen year old Pansy.  "She looks nothing like her mother." Hermione said out loud.  Could Juliet be an illegitimate child?  She wouldn't put it past Draco, the cunning bastard.  She shut the yearbook with a sharp 'Snap!' and exited her classroom, not even bothering to put her papers away.

~*~

  
"Sorry I'm late guys."  Juliet said upon entering the Gryffindor common room, where Ryan and James were waiting up for her.  "I was having Professor Granger help me with today's lesson; you saw how pathetic my poor hamsters looked."  Ryan and James both stifled laugher and Juliet threw them a sharp look.  "Sorry Jules, its just we have to enjoy you messing something up once and awhile, because it's a sight we aren't used to seeing!"  James explained, still smiling.  Juliet smiled back and said.  "Oh all right, I'm going to go to bed, see you all tomorrow."  "Night."  James and Ryan chorused.  As soon as they were sure Juliet had closed the first year girls dorm door, James went over to the couch and picked up what to the outside observer would think of as air, but as he lifted his hand, the observer would see a cloth that looked like woven water. 

"Ready?"  James asked Ryan.  Ryan grinned.  "Ready."

~*~

"Come on, I think it's this way."  James said to Ryan. "How do you know?"  "I don't Ry."  Ryan groaned.  They have been wandering the castle for at least an hour, trying to find the transfiguration classroom.  Evidently, the castle moves around a lot more at night, for about forty five minutes earlier, a staircase brought them to a wing of the old place neither of them had ever set eyes on before.  

"I think we should try to get back to the common room James."  Ryan said.  "Maybe your right."  James admitted in defeat, "But I don't know which way that is."  Let's ask that painting which way to go."  Ryan said, pointing to a large painting on the far wall of a dead end corridor." You have good eyes."  James said, squinting at the far off picture.  

The two boys made their way to the painting, which at a closer look, was that of an old fashioned couple.  They appeared to be asleep in front of a hansom looking fireplace.  The girl looked about seventeen, as did her partner; she had long cascades of beautiful wavy brown hair, while the boy had blonde hair, that was falling into his eyes as they slept soundly.  "Excuse me?"  James said uncertainly to the girl, who had her head of golden brown hair resting on her lovers shoulder.  She opened her large honey eyes and raised her head.  "Harry?  Ron?"  She asked, her voice laced with confusion.  "What are you boys doing here?  Hermione and Draco are long gone, you should be too, as a matter of fact!"  "Harry??  James said, "Harry is my father, my name is James Potter, Harry's son, and this is Ryan Weasley, Ron's son.  The girl's eyes lit up.  "Oh!? Harry's son! My goodness!  I had no idea so much time has past! Goodness me!  Phillip! Can you believe this?"  She asked her partner, who was looking curiously at the two boys in front of him.  "Excuse me."  James asked again, "How do you know our fathers?  Why would they come up here?"  "Well."  Phillip said.  "Let us introduce ourselves.  My name is Phillip, and this is Estella.  We where the first head boy and head girl for this school.  We are the guardians of the heads dorm rooms, where we once stayed, and where the current head boy and girl reside.  We know Harry Potter and Ron Weasley because they often came up here when their best friend, Hermione Granger, was the head girl with Draco Malfoy as the head boy.

Ryan and James looked at the painting, mouths slightly open in shock. "Professor Granger was head girl?  Juliet's dad was the head boy? Wow!"  James finally said.  "Of course."  Estella said supremely.  "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were the top of their class.  Phillip and I watched then through their years here at Hogwarts.  Of course Dumbledore saw it from the beginning…we watched those two as bitter enemy's, saw them grow up into fantastically amazing wizard and witch, from completely different worlds, we looked on silently as your fathers and Draco exchanged harsh words with one another and the fight Hermione put herself through each and every time that happened, Your fathers and Draco truly detested one another.  We watched as Hermione cried countless times and stared soundlessly as Draco punished himself.  We caught secret exchanges and stolen kisses, we saw love and hate collide, and in this very room, we witnessed Draco Malfoy fall in love with Hermione Granger, and of course, in the end, we saw passion and betrayal, under the most dire circumstances. 

"What do you mean, betrayal?"  Ryan asked, in a slightly squeaky voice.  "Draco had to hurt her."  Estella said dramatically, "In order to save her."  "What?"  James asked, even more confused.  Estella sighed and said.  "Hermione and Draco had a relationship, as I have mentioned.  In fact, they truly loved one another.  One night, something happened, lets just say that the school would frown upon it happening.  The next morning, Draco and Hermione were summoned by Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, who was among the most detestable deatheaters and muggle haters I have ever heard of.  A complete monster.  Draco knew that if Lucius were to find out about Dracos relationship with Hermione, Lucius would kill Hermione without hesitation, so he covered it up, pretended he was using her for just one night, when in fact they were dating for years in secret.  That day was the end of both their lives, as far as they were concerned.  Draco married Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione vanished, turning up just a few short months ago to teach transfiguration here.  I honestly haven't heard of Hermione and Draco, neither has returned to this part of the school since the day they graduated.  I know something else happened as well, but I am not at liberty to say.  We paintings know a lot about our surroundings.  The walls may have ears, but the paintings have eyes as well."

Ryan and James looked at the sadly smiling couple, and said, "So your saying that Professor Granger and Juliet's father dated for years before graduating?  And then Juliet's father broke her heart?  What would be so important that he would have to do something as horrible as that?"  Estella sighed, and then said, "The Malfoys, as I am sure you know, are a very old wizarding family.  Older then this very school.  Never once had a Malfoy married a muggleborn, or even a half blood, it is not permitted.  The Malfoys, especially now Lucius, Are very much into the dark arts, and use whatever means to achieve their ends.  When Hermione and Draco graduated, they were still in dark times, Voldemort times.  Draco knew Hermione was in danger, not only for being a muggleborn, which was already a horrible situation…but to be a muggleborn in love with a Malfoy? No, it is simply suicide.  Draco knew she would rather die then say goodbye to him under those types of circumstances.  She was a Gryffindor through and through, and stood tall next to what she believed in, so Draco lied to her, told her he didn't love her, and she was merely something to keep him occupied.  Phillip and I saw the whole thing.  We also saw the torment in the young boy's eyes.  Hermione was his first and only true love, and he had to hurt her, in order to save her life.

"Lucius Malfoy and Pansy Malfoy are dead now."  James stated.  Phillip and Estella looked at him.  "We know."  James continued, half talking to himself.  "So now that the enemies are out of the way, Draco Malfoy and Professor Granger can be together!"  He smiled excitedly, but it was short lived as he saw Estella's expression.  "I am afraid it is not that simple dear."  Estella told him sadly.  "You see, the people who caused the problem in the first place are gone, but, considering you two are here, I can imagine a long, long time has past.  Imagine having all the years that have past to think about your life.  Imagine all the emotions bottled up inside of those two.  It will take much, much more then a few words to mend years and years of heartbreak.  Ryan and James nodded.  "There has to be something we can do."  James said determinedly.  "There is nothing you can do, at the moment, but keep your eyes open and your ears alert; perhaps the chance will reveal itself."  Phillip said.  "Now I do think you had better go return to your common room, young Gryffindor, Just take the staircase at the end of the hall, turn left at the bottom, and walk up another flight, the Gryffindor tower will be there."  Ryan and James nodded, and said their farewells, and disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.  

"They do not know what lies ahead of them, do they?  Estella said sadly.  "I'm afraid not love."  Phillip replied, "But if they are anything like their parents, they will inevitably find their way."  "I do hope your right, Phillip," Estella laid her head back down on his strong shoulder.  "I do hope you are right."

~*~

"My complete condolences, Narcssia."  A man with a long, almost regal looking beard said to the new widow.  The woman dismissed it.  "You know as well as I do, Dumbledore, that this marriage was loveless.  As well as you know my sons marriage was loveless."  "Ah, I do."  Dumbledore said, smiling.  "But all the same, my condolences for having to live this life for so long.  What are you planning to do, now that you can do anything?"  "Travel."  The tall woman replied.  "I want to see the world, as I did when I was seventeen.  I feel like my life has been wasted, so I am not going to spend any more time in the past.  I am forty three, I am no longer young, but, by wizard standards, I am neither old.  Draco has his career to occupy him; I have twenty three vaults in Gringotts, completely filled, to keep me busy."  Dumbledore caught a ghost of a smile dance upon her pretty face. "I am glad for you, Narcissia, you need a bit of happiness."  He paused. "Now, what of the child?"  An odd look flew across the woman's face.  "Juliet is remaining at Hogwarts for all her breaks, and will return here in the summer."  "I presumed that much, Cissa, but what of the truth?  Are you planning on telling her?  Does Draco even know the entire truth?"  Narcissia looked pained.  "Draco knows nothing.  When Lucius was alive, it was too risky.  I plan on telling him, yes, but I do not know how.  I often wonder if he hasn't already figured it out.  He is by no means a stupid boy, what kind of coincidence is it to, after discovering your wife can not have any children, you are sent out to the woods for a walk, only to find a very conveniently placed baby?  And even if you could pass it off as one of those things that happen every so often, every millennium, what about the physical traits?  Juliet looks exactly like her parents! Would you think that Draco has discovered this?  Juliet acts nothing like a Malfoy, and was sorted into Gryffindor! Albus, it was you that informed me of Hermione having my son's baby, and you that suggested that I suggest a walk that very day for my Son and late daughter in law, what do you say we do?"

Dumbledore looked at the woman, who, for many, many years had been beaten and broken, and it was very apparent in her eyes.  "I do not know how to go about this, Narcissia, but it does need to be done. Perhaps we can recruit the help of Misters Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, I have reason to believe that they know something is amiss.  We shall see."  Narcissa nodded and said, "Thank you Albus, I think I shall head to bed now, it has been a most exhausting day."  "Of course, Cissa, anything for a former student."  Dumbledore waved goodbye as he disaperated, leaving a very confused Narcissia Malfoy.

**_A/N-_**

****

**_Hey everyone, so sorry about the delay! I didn't mean it, but I was having a hard time getting creative, so I switched gears and put up two chapters for my other fic instead! Lol, sorry. Wow, 154 reviews! Yay! I'm striving for 300, want to help? Lol.  ah, its really hard, trying to make sure I don't accidentally write 'Ron' instead of Ryan, or 'James" instead of Harry!  Do Estella and Phillip sound familiar?  Lol, I've decided their my little catch thing, if any of you read 'a new kind if enemy'  Estella and Phillip where the guardians of the head boy and girls room there too.  I just wanted to clear that up, in case anyone thought it could be a sequel or something…its not! Lol.  ummm, lets see, what else? Oh yes, Dumbledore knew about the baby, and told Narcissi, who of course complied and suggested a convenient walk.  I know there are a lot of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes, but don't be so judgmental, I am an amateur, and not even that old! Narcissa and Dumbledore have no relationship, by the way, just simply former teacher/student thing, in case anyone was picking up on some sort of romance…there is none! So now, on to the reviewers!_**

****

_Hermione's evil twin- Hey, im not sure what you mean about the plot…its going to be a love story, obviously, but with a lot of hardships along the way, if that's not what you where looking for, ask again, I can be a bit of an airhead :D_

_Animagus__- awww, stop that, your making me feel bad! Your losing brain cells by hitting your head so much! And you need brain cells to read!_

_Kanmi__- Ah, probably in 2 chapters, I belive. Oh, and kinky? Mmm, maybe_

_Shine Plasma- Sorry, it was more like 74 or something, but being demanding is a good thing! Never let it go!_

_Harrys__ little angel- Its alright, I would prolly do the same….lol, hope you like the chapter_

_Jacemia__- lol, tee hee is just something I say when im in a weird mood, and tired of typing 'lol' thanks for the compliment, I think ; )_

_Jaime- Thank you so much! That really means a lot to hear such compliments! _

_Tracy__- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Sugar- hey, wow, I think you're the only one to feel bad for Pansy, lol.  but yea, I really don't see her as the evil thing everyone else does, Shes a lot like Draco, she was pressured into having to marry him, and she knew that he didn't love her, it would be a miserable existence.  I tried to make it seem as though Draco was somewhat jelous of her, for being able to escape. Thanks for the compliments!_

_Pearl- Im glad Lucius died too, I was smiling while writing that :D muahaha, but about the Juliet/ Hermione thing…Im going to have to make Juliet feel some sort of negative emotion, perhaps not anger, more like hurt, I mean, wouldn't you feel pretty rotton if your mother just kinda left you in some random forest?  But don't worry, I'm a strictly happily-ever-after writer._

_Casper- Oh, I'd cheer Draco up alright ; ) lol, but really, happily ever after is my middle name!_

_Emma- hey, I think everyone agrees with you! lol_

_DragonsMistress21208- Thank you, I love getting compliments (who doesn't?!)_

_Lindsey- lol, I know it's a great song.  If your in the mood, download 'In his eyes' From the Jhekle and Hyde musical, it really, really fits this fic._

_Sweet __Sorrow-__ _Ill___ type faster! I don't want to be put away for murder before I can finish!_

_Fairymargarita__- Thanks! And thanks to your friend too, I don't like slashes one bit either!_

_Hallie__- No! no more death! Lol_

_Shadows Flame- Your welcome, glad I could be of service!_

_Even Angels Fall- Damn I love your name, and that song is fantastic! Thank you for the email, Im going to read your fic shortly, after I write another chapter. Thanks!_

_Angel_1215- hey! Well, I didn't want Hermione to run into Draco, THEN run into Harry and Ron, I do believe that would be more then what her poor heart could handle, but don't worry, some major Draco/Hermione in future chapters!_

_Mystic Queen-Thanks!_

_Heartless-Thanks, Hope you like this one.  Your name reminds me of a video game 'Kingdom Hearts' Any relation?_

_Bluefrost__- Thanks! Well, I don't think I'll ever have the Hermione Pregnant thing in, I mean, she was alone, so it would basicly her thoughts on the situation, which we already know.  Im still not sure how everythings going to come together, but I think I'll have Ron and Harry play some parts, to kind of redeem themselves for ditching their friend so many years ago_

_Draco's Sexy Dulce- Hehe, thanks for the compliments, on the fic and my site.  I know, that wallpaper is awesome, Malfoy Obsession?_

_Lizzy__- Thanks! Yea, Ryan and James are definetly taking after their fathers, arnt they?_

_Lovia__ Silverleaf-Thanks, hope you got my email_

_Ikiko__- Thanks! Im sorry about them not meeting yet, but all good things must be waited for, It will happen, witch should happen first, Hermione and Draco, or Hermione and Juliet?_

_Hemechk-Seti__- yea, sorry_

_Jase__- Thanks, support is nice.  I like that song too, but I think its spelled aerial… im not sure though, lol_

_Calm Serene- Hehe, just don't get caught!_

_PsychoJo__- Hey, yea, I know.  Thank you, I really appreciate it!_


	10. Juliet's Father

**Chapter Five-Draco Malfoy**

**Summary- **_It has been about eight months and no one has heard from Hermione, and it seems as though no one misses her.  Harry and Ron have each been married since school let out and they still bear a grudge for their old friend.  Hermione is leading another life, away from the man who used her and broke her heart, and has a terrible secret.  Draco Malfoy is the present heir to the Malfoy fortune and is unhappily married to Pansy Parkinson Malfoy.  He still has haunting dreams of another love.  Around eight months after graduation, Pansy and Draco come across something extraordinary, which links them to the last person they had in mind._

**Pairing- **_Ron Wesley and Lavender Brown Weasley, Harry Potter and Parvati Patil Potter, and at the beginning- Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, but subject to change._

**Spoilers-**

 _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, _

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,    _

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

**Disclaimer-**_ I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series.  They all belong to Ms. Rowling.  Don't sue, I have a disclaimer and I'm not afraid to use it!_

**Previously-** _Dumbledore looked at the woman, who, for many, many years had been beaten and broken, and it was very apparent in her eyes.  "I do not know how to go about this, Narcissa, but it does need to be done. Perhaps we can recruit the help of Misters Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, I have reason to believe that they know something is amiss.  We shall see."  Narcissa nodded and said, "Thank you Albus, I think I shall head to bed now, it has been a most exhausting day."  "Of course, Cissa, anything for a former student."  Dumbledore waved goodbye as he disaperated, leaving a very confused Narcissa Malfoy._

~*~

_ Don't make me love you till I'm ready _  
Don't make me give you more than my kisses ___  
I need you to go slow and steady _  
Don't make me love you till I'm ready ___  
Oh why you wanna rush into my life __  
Don't you wanna stop and get to know me better _  
We got all the time in the world tonight   
And if we're meant to be we'll be together hmm ___  
Stay around just slow it down _  
Till we find out if we got what it takes ___  
Everything I know about you so far __  
Makes me believe that you're the one for me __  
But there's still a lot that's on my mind __  
And I need time before we go further __  
Don't you see? _  
So hold me, hold me __  
But don't be thinking I don't want you too ___  
It_s been a little bit of a mystery __  
Let__s wait till we have a bit of history __  
Behind ourselves ooh yeah   
You don't got to be in such a rush __  
We can live for the moment if we trust ___  
We'_ll be right here tomorrow, oh yeah __  
Don'__t make me love you, love you __  
Don't make me give you, uh, uh __  
I need you to go ooh yeah __  
Don't make me love you, uh, uh, oh yeah__

**_Christina A-Don't make me love you (till I'm ready)_**

~*~

Draco walked through the now deserted manor in a daze. His mother had gone to Paris to catch up on the latest fashions, so every step Draco took through the large stone manor echoed a thousand years.  Draco had the place to himself, save a few houselves.  For the last few nights, his dreams have become positively unruly.  He dreamed of Hermione again and again, each dream plunging an ice-cold knife deeper and deeper into his heart, and Draco didn't think he could take much more of it.  He needed to find a way to stop all of this, he needed to find Hermione.

~*~

"Dumbledore!"  Harry and Ron cried, thinking of the answer to their problems, their old mentor.  "Of course!"  Harry said, hitting the heel of his hand to his forehead.  "Why didn't we think of him before?  If anyone knows anything, he definitely would! Ron nodded in agreement, and said, "Lets go."

Less then five minutes later, Harry and Ron flooed into the head masters private chambers.  "Hello."  Said the wise old man, who was waiting for them.  He was always one step ahead of the duo.  Instead of questioning him, like Harry and Ron usually do in these cases, they launched straight into the point.  "Is Juliet Malfoy Hermione's daughter?"  Ron asked.  Dumbledore smiled serenely, and motioned for them to take a seat in the deep red velvet armchairs, directly in front of the Professors large, dark wood desk.  They took their seats.  "Well?"  Ron inquired impatiently, reminding Dumbledore of the boy he once was.  "Harry, Ron."  Dumbledore started.  "Yes, Juliet Malfoy, is in fact, Hermione Grangers daughter."  "Why didn't she tell us?"  Ron asked quietly, in a bit of a daze. "Hermione does not know Juliet's true identity, Hermione believes her daughter is dead."  The old wizard replied.  "What?!"  Harry and Ron shouted, then Ron sprung into a stream of questions.  "Why would her daughter be dead?  Does Malfoy know?  Why didn't she tell us she was pregnant?  Does the child know?  Who else knows?"  Ron was on a roll now, but was instantly silenced ad Dumbledore held up an aged hand.  "First, calm yourself, Ron."  He paused, as he watched both boys inhale and exhale deeply.  

"First of all,"  Dumbledore started,  "Hermione believes her child to be dead, because it was she who left it for dead."  Before Harry and Ron could say anything, Dumbledore put up the same hand. "Hermione had a temporary leave of her common sense, to put it lightly.  Her sense of reality was distorted, and she had no one to turn to.  She stayed here, during the time of her pregnancy, and delivered her child here.  Put yourself in Hermione's place.  She just spent the last few years of her life blissfully happy in love, and with two very best friends. Then she is launched into a new reality where non of that exists, just a child she didn't want.  She spent nine months carrying the child of a man she had thought betrayed her.  She ran from the hospital wing a day after giving birth, which is an incredible feat, mind you, and she escaped to a dark forest, no, not the forbidden forest, a place far away from Hogwarts.  I never asked how she did it, I just merely assumed she could aparate.  I knew where she was heading, right to the edge of the Malfoy forest, and I informed Draco's mother of this.  Pansy Parkinson, may she rest in peace, could not have children, and when Narcissa found that she truly had a grandchild, she was elated.  Draco's mother does not care about blood as Dracos father once had.  Narcissa suggested the two go for a walk on the Malfoy grounds, and that is where Hermione had left Juliet, only hours before.  No, Draco Malfoy has no idea that Juliet is his real daughter, but he has been keeping up the pretences for the sake of the Malfoy name.  Now Ron, what would she say to you if she were to tell you about her predicament?  And what more, how would you have responded?  You already made it clear that no friend of yours was to be dating a Slytherin, so she handled it the way Hermione knows best…on her own.  Juliet Malfoy has no idea about her past.  She still believes Pansy is her true mother, and Hermione is just a transfiguration professor.  The only souls that know of Juliet's true mother, are Poppy Ponfrey, who delivered the baby, Minerva McGonagall, and myself.  And now you two know as well."

"Where you ever going to tell Hermione?"  Harry asked quietly.  "I don't know, Harry, but I was planning on informing Draco."  This enraged Harry and Ron, and of course, the Weasley anger far surpassed Harry's.  "Tell that bloody idiot?  This is all his fault!  If he hadn't gone playing our friend we would all be happy! Hermione would be happily married and have kids! Legitimate ones!  Our kids would have grown up to love each other as Harry, Hermione and I have! This is all that bastards fault and I'll be damned if I let him know before Hermione!"  

"Mr. Weasley!"  Dumbledore thundered, radiating immense power in his anger.  "You have no right to judge what you do not know, when you yourself acted in cowardice and jealousy! The forces at hand here are that which not even Hermione knows about!  You know nothing of Draco Malfoy, nor of Draco and Hermione's relationship here at Hogwarts.  You did not know that they dated for years! Years before that day! They were truly in love."  Dumbledore lowered his voice, and the power leveled down.  "Draco's father threatened to kill Hermione if Draco continued to see her.  Draco had to hurt her, by breaking her heart, returning to the old Draco, in order to save her life, from the evil of his father.  Lucius was an evil man, capable of nearly anything.  Draco has been living these years in the same torment as Hermione herself.  He was forced to marry someone he did not love, and had to pretend that that was what he wanted all along.  Now, it is time to reveal the truth to Draco, and, inevitably, Hermione and Juliet. Draco needs to be informed."  Dumbledore declared, still emitting some powerful energy.  "What do you want us to do about it?"  Harry asked, feeling the need to redeem himself.  "I would like you two to be the ones to tell Draco- tell Draco everything."  "But-"  Ron protested, definitely not liking what he was hearing.  "It is entirely up to you, Ron and Harry."  Dumbledore said wisely.  "But keep this in mind- life will make you tired, and weary of considerations, and life is too much like a pathless wood.  You stumble blindly through the underbrush, not knowing where you are going, only having your past to help you along.  The twigs will lash across your face, leaving not necessarily physical scars, but ones that are much deeper, ones that do not break to the surface, ones you bury deep inside of your heart.  Earth is the right place for love, I don't know where it is likely to go better."  Dumbledore finished and sat quietly, staring at both Ron and Harry intently.  Then finally, Harry understood.  

Draco loved Hermione enough to be able to let her go, so she may have the chance to find love in someone, somewhere else in life.  He didn't know if there was to be another place, another chance for love, other then here on earth, who is to say?  He loved her enough to give her a chance for happiness, when he couldn't.  Draco knew his path was set for him, he knew he didn't have much of an option, but he didn't know how deep in love Hermione was with him, and he grew up in a house that didn't believe in love, only power.  He didn't think she would be so affected, so miserable.  

"We'll tell Draco."  Harry said, attracting an angry glare from Ron.  Dumbledore smiled in appreciation.  "Thank you Harry, and please be considerate of Draco.  He will most likely be hostel, obviously.  You have never been on good terms with one another."  Harry nodded, and after an elbow from Harry, Ron nodded as well.  "Good."  Dumbledore said, standing up.  "Remember, your doing this for Hermione, you know her as well as I, and you know she would want this.  Good day." 

After exchanging goodbyes, Harry and Ron returned to Harry's house, were they tried to come up with the best approach for the conversation. "Where should we tell him Harry?"  Ron said, still irritable."  We cant just bloody apparate into the Malfoy Manor and say, 'Hey Draco, guess what?  Your daughter is really your daughter! And Hermione's the mother! You do remember her right?  After all, you are the one that knocked her up when she was seventeen!'" "Of course not."  Harry said sharply.  "We will owl him, stating we need to discuss something with him, tell him its about Hermione, and if Dumbledore was telling the truth, that he truly was in love with her, he will reply."  "Alright."  Ron said defeated, "But you write it."  "Ok."  And Harry started to write:

_Malfoy,_

_Remember me? I'm sure you do, we talked a lot back in school.  Anyway, I have some interesting news, which involves Hermione.  Myself and Ron Weasley, I'm sure you remember him as well, would like to discuss this issue with you.  Do not be alarmed, we are not going to avada you into the next century, like we wanted to in our seventh year.  You may pick the place and time if you want to.  Please reply promptly._

_                                                                                                Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                Harry Potter_

"Look good to you Ron?"  Harry asked.  Ron grumbled something that Harry took as a yes, and gave it to Athena, Hedwig's daughter.  Harry's first owl was still alive, but because Harry didn't know where the Malfoy manor was, he didn't know if Hedwig would be up to the trip.  Athena took it and nipped Harry affectionately on the tip of his finger, and few off.  Harry and Ron stood at the window, watching the brilliant white bird become smaller and smaller.

~*~

Draco was sitting in the library, a large book was in his lap.  He looked down at his old school yearbook, his and Hermione's smiling faces waved up to him.  He didn't even remember that picture being taken.  He was lucky he could pass off the smiling and waving as a head boy duty to his father- trying to look pleasant.  He did look happy though.  But happiness was a foreign emotion to the Draco Malfoy now.  Unknown to everyone, besides his personal house elf, Michie, the yearbook was one of the few things that kept him sane.  Knowing there truly is happiness in the world, and that, even for a short time, he had held it, touched it, felt it……this kept him from doing the unspeakable.  After gazing through his most cherished memories, an unfamiliar owl swooped in through the window.  It came right up to Draco and stuck out its leg, imploring Draco to relive it of its burden.  Draco untied the letter, and noticed the owl stuck around, as if expecting a reply.  Draco opened the letter carefully, and drew in a startled gasp when he read it.  "Potter and Weasley?"  He said out loud.  "What the hell do they want?  What about Hermione? Argh, insufferable gits."  He decided he could hold his own against the duo, and replied

_You may come to the Malfoy Manor, as I do not believe you are to murder me, you had the opportunity many years ago.  Please be here promptly at __five o'clock__ tomorrow.  All you need to do is say 'Malfoy Manor' when you aparate, and you will be appearing in the garden, I will be there. Don't be late._

_                                                                                                            Draco Malfoy_

Draco was satisfied with the letter, as it sounded aloof and hard, not revealing the painstaking curiosity that was throbbing through his veins, giving the impression that his heart was having a hard time pumping blood throughout his body.  Draco sighed and sealed the letter, tieing it to the pearly birds' leg.  It flew off with a soft 'hoo' and Draco was left alone once more.

~*~

"Come ON Ron! We're going to be late!"  Harry was getting annoyed at his friend, who could care less whether they made Malfoy wait, an d he stated so.  "Why should we care if Malfoy has to wait a few more precious seconds?"  He said, putting on his other shoe.  "Come on Ron, this is fore Hermio ne or you know I wouldn't be doing this."  "Alright."  Ron grumbled.  "Im ready."  And the two men disaparated with a soft 'pop'

"Finally."  A voice drawled.  Harry and Ron landed in what, they expected to be, the Malfoy garden.  "We're sorry."  Harry said, meeting Draco's eyes, and Draco looked a bit surprised, at the apology.  "Please."  Draco said, motioning with his hand, "Take a seat."  He indicated a very elegant wrought iron garden table, which were colored a very dark green, with a canopy for shade over top and matching green wrought iron chairs.  

The three men sat down, and looked at each other apprehensively for a moment or two, finally Draco broke the silence.  "Well?  What did you two desperately need to tell me?"  His smirk becoming obvious.  Before Harry could start the conversation delicately, Ron blurted out, "We know about Juliet."  Draco looked sharply at the red head.  "I beg your pardon?"  He said, eyes narrowing.  "I said."  Ron repeated smartly.  "We know about your daughter, or the girl you pass off to others as your daughter.  We know that you and Pansy did not truly conceive her."  "So this is what all this is about."  Draco said harshly.  "This is all about bribery, you get me to meet you, saying rubbish about Hermione, and instead you turn to blackmail.  Nice touch Weasley, I thought your family had more honor then that."  Harry looked angrily at Ron.  "That's not what this is about, Draco."  Harry intervened.  "This is about Hermione too.  There's a lot that you yourself does not know.  We know what happened between you and Hermione, we know we made a mistake, but there is something you need to know as well."  Draco looked at him expectantly.  "Juliet is, in fact, your daughter."  "Well of course she-"  "No, Malfoy, Juliet is your _real_ daughter.  She has your blood in her...." Harry paused, then added quietly, "She also has Hermione's."

For the first time in nearly eleven years, Draco lost his cool front.  "What!?"  He yelled, nearly tipping the heavy table over.  Harry and Ron looked at him calmly.  "Its true Malfoy."  Harry continued.  "Hermione became pregnant, and had your baby, after you left her.  She had her in the hospital wing in secret, only Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey know.  Besides us and Hermione of course."  Draco was in a state of shock.  There was no other way to describe the look on his face. The usually cold, indecipherable grey eyes of his where now stormy with emotions.  "Hermione…had my….daughter?"  Draco finally asked quietly.  "Yes."  Ron said.  "We also know why you had to leave her, and according to Harry, it was very noble."  Ron said the last part sarcastically, but Draco didn't catch it.  "Is she alright?"  Draco asked, in a hushed voice.  "Is she well? Where has she been?  Have you seen her?"  Harry looked at his enemy, and for once, he wasn't smirking.  Harry finally believed he cared for Hermione, and that's all he needed to know. 

"Hermione is fine, if fact, she is teaching.  She is teaching our sons, and your daughter at Hogwarts."  Draco _definitely wasn't expecting that.  "She is? Then why didn't I see her at the quiddich game?  Was she with you two at Pansy's funeral?"  "Yes she is, I don't know, and yes she was."  Harry said.  "I need to see her."  Draco announced, standing up. "I need to make things right! I need to tell her the truth! I need to tell her about my daughter! About our daughter! Oh my God, she's at Hogwarts?"  ""Yes she is! Calm down Malfoy."  Harry said, an edge in his voice.  "Calm down?"  Draco boomed.  "Calm down? How can I calm down when I haven't seen the love of my life in over a decade, A DECADE POTTER! Its enough to drive a man insane.  Trust me, I can tell you that."  "Alright Draco." Harry said soothingly.  "We'll help you see her, but you cant expect her to welcome you with open arms,  she thinks you're a traitorous bitch who knocked her up, and until a few minutes ago, I believed it too.  The only one who seemed to know your innocence all along, was Dumbledore."_

Draco sat back in the large patio chair, deep in thought.  Harry looked at Ron, who was a mix between fuming and compassion.  A very unlikely combination.  "I need to see Hermione."  Draco said in a monotone.  "I need to see her, and set things straight.  Will you help me?"  With a quick glance at Ron, who gave a curt nod, Harry turned to Draco.  "Yes, we'll help you."

~*~

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy."  Dumbledore said kindly to his former head boy.  Draco had insisted that he, Harry, and Ron immediately floo to Dumbledore, who, of course, was waiting.  Now the four men were gathered in the Headmasters office, waiting to see what came next.  "How would you like to go about doing this, Draco?"  Dumbledore asked the blonde man.  Draco looked at his overpriced shoes,  "I-I don't know."  He said. Ron couldn't help but grin to himself, he had been waiting for this moment for a long time.  Malfoy was the most vulnerable Ron had ever seen him.  "Hermione takes a bromide around ten o'clock every night."  Dumbledore said half to himself, half to the others.  This caught Harry and Ron off guard, but caused Draco to break out in a hopeful smile.  "She does?"  "Yes Draco, I daresay you have something behind that."  "I do, Albus."  Draco said, regaining some of his self assured attitude.  "In our sixth year Hermione was freaking out…really freaking out. You know, about O.W.L.'s, and making head girl and such."  Draco started, while the rest listened.  "SO I  told her that whenever I get stressed, I take a broom ride. I offered to lend her my broom, but she gave some excuse about her and brooms not getting along, well, that night I took her out and gave her lessons.  After she mastered riding, she went out nearly every night, around ten, and flew for about an hour, and she always came back much calmer then she left."  "I see."  Dumbledore said, stroking his long beard.  "It appears Hermione still holds onto the past." Harry and Ron just sat there, silently shaking their heads at how much they missed in their last years of school.

"I'm going to meet her tonight then."  Draco decided.  "Are you sure Malfoy?"  Harry asked the blonde man.  "I'm positive Potter.  I have put this off far too long, I need to do this."  His stormy grey eyes where set in determination, and Harry knew there was nothing he could do to persuade him otherwise.  "Would you like to join the school for dinner?"  Dumbledore asked Harry, Ron, and Draco.  "I would love to."  Harry said, and Ron agreed, never passing up food, but Draco politely declined.  "I think I will prepare for tonight, please, do not tip Hermione off.  And he left the room, his silky black robes swishing behind him.  Harry and Ron shrugged, then followed Dumbledore to the dining hall.

~*~

Hermione sat in her usual place in the dining hall, talking to Severus about Mark Flint, and the horrible things Severus made him clean after his most recent detention, when two figures caught Hermione's attention.  She looked up from her conversation.  "Harry? Ron?  What are you doing here?"  She asked her friends as they approached the table, were two chairs suddenly appeared on the side opposite the one Severus was on, and, magically, the table discreetly grew to accommodate the two new people.  "What?  Do you think you're the only know who can enjoy a meal at their alma mater?"  Ron asked with a grin, and before Hermione launched into a 'I work here therefore I always eat here' speech, Harry said, "We were just discussing some things with Dumbledore, and he invited us to stay for dinner, and who can turn down a Hogwarts feast?"  Hermione laughed at her friends, and reminded then that Barty crouch did, back in their fourth year.  "He was cursed!"  Harry exclaimed.  "That's the only reason, I'm sure!"  Hermione just laughed again, and turned back to her food, listening to the idle chatter of their former teachers talking to Harry and Ron.  Dumbledore arrived and greeted Harry and Ron once more, and winked.  They smiled  self consciously, and Hermione wondered what was up.  She knew it was useless to press he subject while her friends were eating however, so she planned to ask them later….right before her night ride.

Half an hour later, Hermione left the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, she loved little things like this, which reminded her of the way things used to be, before life stepped in.  before leaving, they all hugged, promising to see each other over Christmas, Harry invited Hermione and the Weasley's to stay with Parvati and him at their house, which according to Harry and Ron, was quite large and could easily accommodate them all.  Hermione waved them off from the front doors, completely forgetting what she was going to ask them.

Hermione's footsteps echoed quietly in the deserted hallway. She had an old firebolt over her shoulder, a gift from _him. It was very out dated, compared to the newer models of course, but because Hermione only flew a couple of laps a night, she didn't feel the need, or rather, she felt far too sentimental, to ever get a new one.  She reached the dark quiddich pitch, and effortlessly mounted her broom, and took off into the night.  She never even realized someone was watching her every move._

~*~

Draco crept quietly to the quiddich pitch, taking every necessary measure to make as little noise as possible.  He saw Hermione mounting her broom, and took cover by a large rose bush.  The roses were white, oddly enough.  Draco had never seen a pure white rose.

Hidden in the shadows, Draco looked up at the star-studded sky, and he saw her.  She looked just as she did when they were seventeen-nearly twelve years ago now.  She flew through the air with incredible ease, cutting through the moonlight and shining brighter then the North Star.  "She must be out there teaching the stars to shine brighter."  Draco said absently to the dark.  

He stood there silently, waiting patiently.  Soon he saw her drift lower and lower to earth, and finally touching down.  He watched as she quietly and gracefully dismounted and started back to the castle.  _This is it _

"Hermione."  Draco said quietly, trying out the beautiful name on his tong, whispering it past his lips. He loved it, and said it louder, this time so she could hear- "Hermione." He repeated, and stepped out of the shadows.  Hermione audibly gasped and turned around, recognizing the voice before she saw the face.  "Draco."  She said quietly, barely a whisper, yet her voice was carefully void of any emotion.  "What are you doing here?"  Draco looked into her eyes….The eyes she and Juliet shared.  Juliet. His daughter, her daughter, how could he have missed it?  Draco shifted his own grey eyes up towards the heavens.  "I remember what you looked like the first time you rode by yourself."  He whispered wistfully.  "You were so beautiful.  I was so proud-"  "Draco stop."  Hermione interrupted, and Draco looked down at her, seeing the moonlight reflect off of the tears in her eyes.  She continued.  "Draco, I don't know why you're here, but I can't handle this.  My life is finally coming together after _you tore it apart, seam by seam.  Harry and Ron have forgiven me, and I love their kids…I even love your own."  "Hermione."  Draco said, startled to discover he also had tears in his eyes.  The last time he cried was his wedding day…the day he married Pansy.  "Hermione, they had nothing to forgive you for, your are guilty of nothing but…"  He trailed off.  "Nothing but loving the enemy."  Hermione watched as his granite eyes turned to crystal tears.  She looked away quickly.  Draco took her check into the palm of his hand.  "No amount of tears can repay the amount of love I owe to you."  He said as soft as the wind around them._

They stood in silence, his hand still on her soft cheek.  Both of them had small rivers of tears running down their faces, but neither made a move to remove them.  The wind blew around them as grey eyes met honey.  For a moment, they were back eleven years, before the heartbreak and betrayal, before the pain and tears.  They were seventeen again, having a tender moment after a flying lesson.  They were in love then, and to any stranger going for a midnight stroll, they were just as in love now.  

After what seemed like hours, Draco shattered the silence, bringing them back from the blissful world they once shared, brought them back to the cold and bitter present.  "Hermione."  He said urgently, "I need to tell you something, Jul-"  "No Draco."  She cut him off again, blinking away new tears.  "Draco, you and I both know…we both know we cant."  And with that, she tuned away from him, and continued walking towards the castle, oblivious to Dracos desperate cried to her, she took her light with her, the light from within herself she was using to teach the stars to shine, and once again, Draco was plunged into darkness.  Again he whispered, _"No amount of tears will repay the amount of love I owe to you"_

****

**_(A-N) _**

**_Hey! Wow, I know, im a bad updater, but I absolutely LOVE this chapter! But I cant take all the credit, this chapter  was influenced by a lot of other things around me.  I was actually writing the part were Dumbledore is telling harry and ron about Draco and Hermione in English class, where we are studing Robert Frost's poetry, and I took 2 lines form his poem 'birches' and manipulated it.  it's the forest and path of life part, lol. and other stuff influenced, but I don't remember. Hehe. _**

****

**_Xoxo_****__**

**_ariel_****__**

_Rabid d- wow, that was positively the best things someone has ever said to me!!! Omg! My ego inflated to the size of a hot air balloon! Lol. im really glad you like my style, honestly I always doubt myself, but hey, whatever works!  I know what you mean about O.C's I usually cant stand them either, their always too perfect, or too cute, or whatever, but I needed some, so I tried to make them reseble the old characters we all know and adore : P As for Estella and Phillip, the names actually come from Charles Dickens 'Great Expectations' (I suggest you read it, its magnificent) and I love the name Estella.  Their my two little trademark kids, their in all my chapter-fics (first appeared in 'a new kind of enimy') although they arnt exactly the same in every fic. And your right, Ryan and James will have a large chunk of the 'happily ever after' glory : D Im not exactly sure what will happen next, now that two major things have happened, but don't you worry, a lot of our old heros will be making appearances, and all that good jazz. Thank you so much for the fantasticly ego-boosting review, it totally made my day :D_

_Emma- Hey, thanks! I tried making them smaller, but its hard to find a good place to cut off_

_Tainted black- thank you! im trying to make it all come together now, the action will start to pick up._

__

_Elizadugrey- Of course they will hook up! Ahh! Lol_

_Animangus- I hope this helps those brain cells regenterate! _

_Hamechk-senti- oh yea, lots more ; )_

_Bibi- thanks! And of course the paintings know a lot, lol, they have been there since the founders!_

_Evelyn- thank you!_

_Pearl-__ that was thre…lol… 1) Emotions by Destiny's Child 2) prolly 13-15 3) here you go!_

_Anonymous- hehe, *grins evily* we'll seeeee_

_aLi- fast enough?_

___Casper-__ Hey! Glad you liked it.  About the yearbook, remember they were going to go find it at night, but got lost? That's how they ended up talking to Estella and Phillip!_

_Even Angels Fall- Welp, Draco now knows, guess who's next?_

_Lindsey- Hey! Its my fav. Ship too, everything else is boring (Hermione and Ron) or kinda disturbing (like slashes or teacher/student) lol, im just picky about what I read._

_Jade-Lol, lots more action, don't worry, but Hermiones not gonna give it up too easily_

_Alix- thank you! that means a lot to me!_

_Kyra-Lol, hope I posted quick enough for you!_

_Vesper- Yea, those kids are rather meddlesome, but I guess we have them to thank, now don't we?_

_Heather J-Thanks! I am, hope you like this chapter!_

_Shadows Flame-Thanks, I know theres not much going on, but I like gradual action, not bing bam boom, if you know what I mean, its like escalating for a great climax I guess. I don't know, im a fan for suspence.  I love Estella and Phillip, I've refered to them in some way or another in all my chapter fics. Their my favorite made up characters by me._

_Lizzy-Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one!_

_Sweet Sorrow- Nope, not a sequal, I think I mentioned that in the previous chapters authors note…remember in a new kind of enily Lucius was long dead and Draco and Hermione got married? Yea.  I just have Estella and phillip for a cross referece sort of thing. Its like my trademart now._

_Hilde- yea, I know I took forever.  I couldn't think of anything good. Lol.  hope this one came out quick enough!_

_Jaime- hehe, thanks, I know what you mean about predictability, I try to avoid that at all costs, but some stuff is inevitable, im a happily ever after girl! :D_

_Angel_1215- I think I mentioned something about Draco noticing…maybe im wrong. But ill use the same excuse I use for all of Hermione's flaws…he just wants to forget.  HE had to hurt her so bad, and the guilt is stiff with him because he still loves her.  He sees this child, and it reminds him of her, but he still couldn't think about him actually impregnating Hermione, ya know? Guys are kind of clueless like that :D_

_Sugar- Lol, thanks, and sure, Im a sixteen year old female living in western Pennsylvania, near __Pittsburgh__.  I like Estella and Phillip, and technically, they are old. Like a thousand years old! Lol._


	11. Crash and Burn

**Chapter Twelve- The Dagger **

**Summary- **_It has been about eight months and no one has heard from Hermione, and it seems as though no one misses her.  Harry and Ron have each been married since school let out and they still bear a grudge for their old friend.  Hermione is leading another life, away from the man who used her and broke her heart, and has a terrible secret.  Draco Malfoy is the present heir to the Malfoy fortune and is unhappily married to Pansy Parkinson Malfoy.  He still has haunting dreams of another love.  Around eight months after graduation, Pansy and Draco come across something extraordinary, which links them to the last person they had in mind._

**Pairing- **_Ron Wesley and Lavender Brown Weasley, Harry Potter and Parvati Patil Potter, and at the beginning- Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, but subject to change._

**Spoilers-**

 _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, _

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,    _

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

**Disclaimer-**_ I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series.  They all belong to Ms. Rowling.  Don't sue, I have a disclaimer and I'm not afraid to use it!_

**Previously-** _After what seemed like hours, Draco shattered the silence, bringing them back from the blissful world they once shared, brought them back to the cold and bitter present.  "Hermione."  He said urgently, "I need to tell you something, Jul-"  "No Draco."  She cut him off again, blinking away new tears.  "Draco, you and I both know…we both know we cant."  And with that, she tuned away from him, and continued walking towards the castle, oblivious to Dracos desperate cried to her, she took her light with her, the light from within herself she was using to teach the stars to shine, and once again, Draco was plunged into darkness.  Again he whispered, "No amount of tears will repay the amount of love I owe to you"_

_~*~_

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face they day  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

**_Savage Garden-Crash and Burn_**

_~*~_

Weeks had past since Hermione and Draco's confrontation, but in both of their minds, it was only a few hours.  Christmas was looming closer and closer, and the Hogwarts grounds accumulated more snow.  Hermione loved winter in the magical school.  She once told Ron that the snow at Hogwarts was unlike any snow she had ever seen, not because it was enchanted, because it wasn't, but because in Hogwarts, there was nothing foul to mess it up.  No cars to turn the white crystals into slush, and no pollution for miles and miles.  Christmas was always a pure time, a time were Hermione relaxed and enjoyed the outside world, even if it were just for a short time.

~*~

The children of Hogwarts were enjoying the snow in a completely different way then Hermione however, as Juliet, Ryan, and James all ran out into the snow, protected by heating charms, and launched themselves into a full-fledges snowball fight against each other and their housemates.

Everyone in Gryffindor, and the school for that matter, knew what a bond the three children had, and it surprised them all.  The wizarding community was that of tight knit gossip and solid foundations.  A Malfoy being friends with a Potter _and_ a Weasley was unheard of, yet the young children acted as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and, to the uninformed stranger, that's exactly what it looked like.  

"Hey Julie! Catch!"  Julie turned around, "Wha-" SPLAT.  Juliet's face met a very cold snowball.  Juliet giggled and was soon warm again by the effects from the handy warming charm. She took out her wand at pointed to a pile of snowballs that the boys had been bust constructing.  "Wingardium Leviosa!"  She shouted, and she watched as the snow pile rose up, and James and Ryan ran for it.  Juliet chased them with the levitating snowballs, until with a flick of her wrist, she finally hurled the snow to the back of her friends head.

Juliet them plopped down in the snow and began to mover her arms and legs together and apart, together and apart, until when she stood up, her figure was now a snow angel in the fresh powder.

"Your gonna get it Juliet!"  Ryan said to his friend.  Juliet yawned.  "How about a rematch tomorrow guys?  I'm so tired."  James gave her a concerned look and said, "Ok Jules, want to go inside?"  She nodded and the three friends trudged into the great school, still quite warm.

"I'm going to the library."  Juliet said as soon as they entered through the massive front doors. "What to come keep me company?"  She looked at them with big brown eyes.  "Sure."  James said, and Ryan nodded, and they made their way toward the library.

"Hey Jules?" James asked his friend in the library, a few hours later.  "Yea?"  She mumbled, completely engrossed in a book.  "Did you give up trying to figure out what the sorting hat meant?"  James asked, as cool and collected as possible.  "Of course I did." Juliet said in an exasperated tone.  "It was completely senseless, of course my mum is, well, my mum!"  

Ryan and James looked at each other, unsure of what to do.  Should they tell her?  Or keep her in the dark forever?  They knew their favorite teacher was miserable.  Hermione had developed unsightly bags under her usually bright eyes.  Her hair was never as glossy as it had been weeks earlier.  Ryan and James where convinced it was a broken heart of missing her child, even though she didn't know she was in fact teaching her child on a weekly basis.  

"Jules?"  James asked once again.  "What James?"  Juliet asked, still not looking up, but sounding a bit more annoyed.  "Julie, we need to talk."  James said.  "So talk."  Juliet said behind her book. Ryan, known for his blunt approach to things, took the book right out of her hands and set it on the table top, and looked at her.  "We need your full attention, Julie."  He said, and looked at James.  Juliet looked at the raven haired boy as well.  "What is it?"  She asked, in a slightly softer voice.  "It's, well, it's…"  James was having a hard time getting what he wanted to say out, and really, who could blame him?

"We thing we found your real mum, Juls."  Ryan said the bluntness resurfacing.  Hermione, who had made a move to get her book back, stopped in mid reach, and gasped, "What?!" She then snapped her hand back and into her lap, and continued.  "Ryan Weasley, if this is some kind of joke, I really must inform you, it's rather sick!"  She looked furious, and James couldn't blame her.

"Its not a joke, Juliet."  Ryan said gravely.  "Trust me, if it were a joke, James and I would be laughing by now, you know how bad we are at keeping things to ourselves."  Juliet looked from one boy to the other, her eyes glancing back and forth, as if she were waiting, or daring one of them to crack even a faint hint of a smile.  She found none.  "My mum?"  She asked faintly.  "How do you know?"  

"The pictures."  James said, before Ryan could continue with the directness that was bound to get them both hexed one of these days.  "We talked to the portrait that guards the Head boy and girl dormitories…..where your mother and father were head boy and girl together."  

Juliet bowed her head and sat there for a moment, slightly shivering.  Ryan removed his heavy Hogwarts robe from himself and draped it gently over his friend's shoulders.  Juliet barely acknowledged it.  

"Was she in Gryffindor?"  She finally asked quietly, her head still bowed.  "One of the best."  James said in a gentle but strong voice.  "She had a plaque in the trophy room, for outstanding service for the school, actually, she has three."  Juliet looked up at him, and Ryan and James were startled to see her eyes where faintly bloodshot, as if she was vigorously fighting back tears.

"Juliet, don't you want to know….don't you want to know what we found out?"  James asked kindly, as though he were talking to a three year old.  "I don't know."  Juliet said truthfully.  "If you tell me, everything I grew up to believe will become a lie, and someone I barely know will become someone who is supposed to be the most important person in my life.  How would you feel?"  "Rotten."  James said, "But I would want to know."  Juliet bit her lip, "Ok, tell me."

~*~

Draco was yet again pacing in his study.  He shooed away various house elves and ghost butlers, all offering him things from strong drinks, to medication to food.  Draco felt as though his world was coming undone.  Slowly, as if someone were trying to empty the Sahara one grain of sand at a time, he felt his emotions dwindling.  All he could feel was nervousness and anxiety, which did not mix well with a below empty stomach and a bottle of Vodka.  

Draco knew he needed to see Hermione again, there was no way around it.  She couldn't possibly have meant what she said, she still loved him, because he still loved her, no matter what stupid mistakes he did along the way, he loved her more then he loved himself, and for Draco Malfoy, that was definitely saying something.

It hasn't even been half a year after Pansy's death before Witch Weekly started running 'Wizarding world's mose eligible bachelor' contest every week.  The magazine that the Dana the house elf just delivered confirmed Draco as the fourth consecutive winner.  

Draco sighed and placed the glossy magazine on his desk.  It seems like all his life was anymore was death and disappointment.  His fathers death, his wife's death, why not his own?  He did not enjoy living, he loved nothing but two things, Juliet and Hermione, and only one returned his love.  Nothing mattered, Narcissa could take care of Juliet, she loved his child as much as he did.

_His child_.  Juliet was really his.  By blood.  He had always treated her like his own, and it wasn't hard, because they looked so alike, and no wonder.  She was the thing that would always link him and Hermione together.  But what good was it if Hermione really didn't love him anymore.  He knew he wronged her, but he had to!  Couldn't she see that? No, he couldn't expect her to.  

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and wondered what it would be like to finally be at rest.  To finally leave this hell that he had been destined to, his birthright.  He was a Malfoy. One of the most influential and powerful wizards in the world, but that didn't make him happy.  He opened his eyes again and breathed in the musty smell of the dark study.  He sat up in his chair and opened one of the heavy drawers of his large desk and reached into it.  He fumbled around the drawer blindly until his fingers brushed against a smooth, cold object.  He grasped it and pulled it out into the dim light- a dagger.

The object itself was a thing of beauty and destruction.  The hilt was made of hardened, molten lava and onyx, chiseled away into the shape of an angry looking snake, ready to strike at a moments notice.  Around the edge it was encrusted with bright emeralds, which they themselves looked to be on fire.  A cold fire.  The blade was steel, with a diamond tip that could slice evenly through a piece of Draco's own fine blonde hair.  He knew that because his father had shown him when he was a young boy, the day he gave the dagger to Draco, the day he made Draco kill his first muggle. The blade bore the words _Mal Foi- the origin of Dracos name today, __bad faith._

Draco wanted to throw the dagger out the high window of the manor, to throw it to the ends of the earth, or drop it into the deepest part of the ocean, but the beautiful object captivated him, drew Draco into staring at it, moving his finger over every crevice, knowing its every dent, dip, and engravment.

He toyed with the dagger awhile longer, contemplating what he was about to do.  He tested the diamond point on his forearm, dragging the tip from the inside flesh from his elbow to about 2 inches from his wrist.  He watched, transfixed as the tip left a small sliver of blood, which steadily seeped through his pale skin like an angry red serpent.

Draco closed his eyes and pushed the dagger in a little deeper, drawing more and more blood.  He raised the knife once more and examined it.  The crystal point was touched by blood, but by no accounts more then what it had before.  Draco descended the dagger back down to his arm, about to cut another river of blood through, when something flashed on his finger- the ring he had bought to match the ring he gave Hermione.

_"Hermione, I have something I want you to have."  A seventeen year old Draco said nervously to a pretty brunette, who was facing him.  "What is that Draco?"  She asked, her big brown eyes filled with the innocence Draco had been robbed of from an early age.  The young Draco pulled out something from his pant pocket and held it out to her in the palm of his pale hand, a ring.  "Draco!"  Hermione gasped.  "Its beautiful, but it must have been expensive! I can't take this from you, but, oh my God, it's beautiful!"  Draco wordlessly took her hand in his, and slipped the ring on her finger.  "I want you to have it, Hermione."  He said firmly.  She raised his hand to her eye level, showing the matching ring he bore.  "I want you to always wear it, to always be reminded about how much I love you, no matter what obstacle we face, I want you to know that I love you, and always will love you, even if I may not be able to show it in the way you deserve."  Hermione steered into his steely eyes, eyes that shown bright with emotion- emotion for her.  She wrapped her arms tightly around his chest, and hugged him close to her.  Then she pulled away, and motioned for the bed. Draco stared at her, wide-eyes, "Hermione, are you-"  Hermione silenced him by putting a finger to his lips, and silently began to unbutton her Hogwarts robe, letting it fall to the floor.  She pulled him close to her, and closer to the bed, and they began to kiss, kiss more passionately then they ever had in their lives.  Draco gently laid her on the bed, the very essence of beauty herself, and they began to kiss once more._

Draco remembered something from the night he talked to Hermione on the quiddich pitch, something he had completely looked over until now.  He remembered a flash of red and green in the pale moonlight on her finger- _Hermione was still wearing his ring._

~*~

"It's Hermione Granger, Julie, she's your mum."  James took a deep breath and waited for Juliet's reaction.  If he was expecting for her to blow up, he didn't get it. Instead the small eleven year old quietly got up from her seat and left the room, with two very confused boys inside.

Juliet walked through the empty corridors, still unfamiliar to her.  Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't know why.  She had found out who her real mother was, if Ryan and James were right.  Juliet was so upset, she wasn't watching were she was going, and she collided straight into-

 "Professor Dumbledore!"  Juliet backpedaled a few steps.  "I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't watching were I was going, and I- Oh I'm, so sorry."  Juliet was crying freely now, but Dumbledore seemed unfazed.   "Shh child, shh."  She said, and held out his hand to her shoulder.  "Follow me, Miss Malfoy, I do believe there is a secret you need to be let in on."

**_(A-N)_**

**_That was a truly pitifully short chapter, but all the juicy stuff if coming up next, heres what to expect:_**

**_1)Juliet learned about her parents and Grandfather_**

**_2)Hermione and Draco meet again_**

**_3)Ron and Harry talk to Juliet_**

****

**_Those are the main things, we're starting to wind down now, I'd say another 3 to 4 chapters to go! _**

****

**_Now for a shameless plug-_**

****

**_PLEASE GO READ MY OTHER FIC- when love and hate collide, its a lot darker, in a sense, but im getting awfully proud of it, so go go go! Also, I am starting a mailing list for all my stories.  Email me or send in a review with your email address and ill add it to a list.  you will get an email everytime I update any of my fics, or start a new one, cheers :D   Now, onto the reviewers!_**

****

_Lindsey- lol, yea, they met, it had to happen sometime, huh? Lol. slash bad, teachers old, 'nuff said._

_Chibisama__- thanks for the longest review I have ever received, lol.  you made some very strong points, but the grammer ones were not needed.  I hate grammer with a passion, lol.  rest assured I don't usually write like that for school papers and such, but for casual things like these, I do not bother myself to do it correctly, as not too many people even notice.  Next thing- sappy and unrealistic is my middle name! that's why I love **fiction so much, I can do whatever I want, and not have to worry about it being unrealistic! Draco and Hermione falling in love is unrealistic, but it hasn't stoped anyone yet, and whos to say people don't launch into long speeches about what is pulling their heart strings :D lol, I can see Harry doing it, Draco too, their both passionate people, two different sides of light and dark, but passionate non the less.  Lol, its going to take a lot more then that to deflate my healthy ego ; ) much love**_

_Vanessa- Thanks a bunch.  Im not really sure what Narcissa is like, as JK portrayed her to be stuck up in Harry Potter 4, but really, what woman in her right mind (or in control of her mind) would marry a man like Lucius?  Its just unfathomable.  I honestly think JK gives us these small clues to lean towards a nicer Draco later on, Oh holy geez I cant wait for the next book!!!!!!!_

_Tom felton's babe- lol. don't worry, happily ever after is inevitable._

_Jacemia__- you know mione, shes stubborn like that :S_

_Jase__- hoep I don't disappoint you with this unforgivably short chapter, ill do better, I promise!_

_Dark Rouge- forgives him…..well, love is worth forgiving for :D_

_Pearl-__ thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Sugar- Aww, hope your feeling better now.  Your very generous with compliments!_

_Moo- I don't know wether to be insulted or not, um, er…_

_Hopeless romantic- join the mailing list! lol.  _

_Even angels fall- I know, I really like that saying, I actually discovered it from an old church psalm! Lol, since im in my church choir, it's a very pretty song.  I altered it a little of course, lol.  I think love could be that strong, actually, I fully believe it.  I don't think Draco deserved it, he was trying to protect her, and it worked, obviously.  Lol, but im sure you already know whats going to happen_

_Chloe Riddle- Hey, lol, I love Draco/Hermione too.  I don't even know how I got into them, I was just reading different stories on ff.net before I started writing them, and just fell in love with the whole forbidden love thing, its fantastic.  Im about an hour from __Pittsburgh__._

_Sweet Sorrow- I am very rushed, but by my own standards, lol_

_Shadows Flame- lol, I got the broom ride thing a lot, what is bromide? Lol_

_Christina- Thanks!_

_Zubie__- I hope you like this chapter!_

_Evelyn- Im glad you like it_

_Draco lover- Thanks!_

_TheWalrusWasPaul__- lol, cliffhangers are a writers trick to get the readers coming back for more, is it working? :D_

_Jessica-thanks!_

_Lisawescott__- lol, I like new angles, but I like traditional too, I guess its just a matte rof keeping a balance.  Lol, maybe?_

_Eternal Queen- Thanks! I do believe I will!_

_Baby-gurl25, thank you, I really appreciate it_

_Ghetto_superstar__- I liked that song a lot back when it was really popular, oldy but a goody! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Kyra__- Poor Mione, always the last to know, well, anything that concerns her!_

_Animagus__- lol, I see that bothers you too, ill break it down more :D_

_MeL__-wow, thanks, I like hearing stuff like that :D_

_Heather J- Of course, love is worth forgiving for, after all :D_

_Psychojo__- her friends of course! With some help from Dumbledore_

_Veralidaine's__ daughter- wooo, tough to spell name, lol.  thanks for taking the time to review then, I reallt appreciate it, especially coming from a hands off reader, lol._

_Helena__- Thanks!_

_School comp1 – hehe, thanks, sorry so short, and sorry it took so long to post!_

_Emma- thanks!_

_Jade- I know! Boys are evil! Lets make them pay! _

_Rabid-d – hey, im sorry this wasn't a light chapter, as there was almost a Draco suicide, but there was a snowball fight! Does that help? Er…yea.. *goes back to writing* oh *pops a skittle*_

_Angel_1215 –hehe, I like that line too, that's why it was good enough for a second round, and I can almost guerentee it will pop up again._

_Tracy__- Thanks!_

_Puppy- I hope you like it!_

_Casper- sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I should be heald at gunpoint until I update again, but….ehh…. lol_

_Kou Shun'u – lol, that bromide thing was bad huh? Lol….whoops *blushes*  sorry about that :D_


	12. Home for Christmas

**Chapter Thirteen-Home For Christmas**

**Summary- **_It has been about eight months and no one has heard from Hermione, and it seems as though no one misses her.  Harry and Ron have each been married since school let out and they still bear a grudge for their old friend.  Hermione is leading another life, away from the man who used her and broke her heart, and has a terrible secret.  Draco Malfoy is the present heir to the Malfoy fortune and is unhappily married to Pansy Parkinson Malfoy.  He still has haunting dreams of another love.  Around eight months after graduation, Pansy and Draco come across something extraordinary, which links them to the last person they had in mind._

**Pairing- **_Ron Wesley and Lavender Brown Weasley, Harry Potter and Parvati Patil Potter, and at the beginning- Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, but subject to change._

**Spoilers-**

 _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, _

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,    _

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

**Disclaimer-**_ I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series.  They all belong to Ms. Rowling.  Don't sue, I have a disclaimer and I'm not afraid to use it!_

**Previously-** "Professor Dumbledore!"  Juliet back pedaled a few steps.  "I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't watching were I was going, and I- Oh I'm, so sorry."  Juliet was crying freely now, but Dumbledore seemed unfazed.   "Shh child, shh."  She said, and held out his hand to her shoulder.  "Follow me, Miss Malfoy; I do believe there is a secret you need to be let in on."

~*~

_Last night I took a walk in the snow,  
Couples holding hands, places in gold.  
Seems like everyone, but me is in love.  
Santa can you hear me?  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss,  
I sent it off, and it just said this,  
I know exactly what I want this year,  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby,  
I want someone to love me,  
Someone to hold.  
Maybe, maybe,  
He'll be all my own,_  
And a big red bow__  
Santa can you hear me?__

_ I have been so good this year,__  
And I all I want is one thing,  
Tell me my true love is hear  
He's all I want,_  
Just for me, __  
Underneath my Christmas tree,__  
I'll  be waiting here, ___  
Santa that's my only wish this year__  
Christmas Eve,_  
I just can't sleep.__  
Would I be wrong for taking a peak,___  
Cause I heard that you're coming to town,__  
Santa can you hear me?_  
I really hope that you'__re e on your way,__  
With something special, __  
For me in your sleigh, __  
Oh please make my wish come true,__  
Santa can you hear me?__  
I want my baby, baby,__  
I want someone to love me,__  
Someone to hold.__  
Maybe, maybe,  
Will be all alone,  
Under the mistletoe  
Santa can you hear me__? I  have been so good this year,___  
And I all I want is one thing,_  
Tell me my true love is hear__  
He's all I want,__  
Just for me, __  
Underneath my Christmas tree,__  
I'll be waiting here,   
Santa that's my only wish this year__  
I hope my letter reaches you in time,___  
Bring me love,_  
I can call all mine.__  
Cause I have been so good, so good this year,___  
Can't be alone under mistletoe,_  
He's all I want and a big red bow!___  
Santa can you hear me_ I have been so good this year,  
And I all I want is one thing,  
Tell me my true love is hear!  
He's  all I want,___  
Just for me, _  
Underneath my Christmas tree,__  
I'll be waiting here, __  
Santa that's my only wish this year!___  
**(Britney Spears-All I want (this year))**_

~*~

"Miss Malfoy, I think it's time you found out a little about yourself."  Dumbledore said to Juliet, and he motioned for her to take a seat across from his large desk, in his chambers.  Juliet wiped the tears that were falling down her face and got comfortable in the large red armchair.  She looked up at him expectantly.

"I assume your friends have delivered some shocking news to you?"  Dumbledore asked kindly.  Juliet nodded, then asked, "Is it true Professor?" 

"I'm afraid it is, Miss Malfoy."  Dumbledore answered.

"How could they know before me?"  Juliet started.  "I'm their daughter? And what about my dad?  Is Draco Malfoy really who my dad is?  I do not understand, I don't!"

"Shh." Dumbledore said, "It's alright child, it will all be answered. Your mothers name Is Hermione Granger, whom you know as Professor Granger.  Your father, is in fact, Draco Malfoy, and he just recently found this out as well.  Your mother and father were students of mine, the best and brightest in their year-but also fantastically different.  

They came from two different worlds, your mother and father, two very different worlds indeed.  Your father grew up in Malfoy mansion, heir to the fortune, and the most powerful family in this country.  He was raised to detest muggle borns, to know nothing of love, and to hate anything his father deemed 'beneath them' and that included your mother.

Your mother, on the other hand, came from a loving muggle family.  She was one of the few students here who didn't know their powers until they received their Hogwarts letters.  In her first year she instantly made friends with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, and they were together until their Seventh year, when it all came out.

Hermione and Draco, as I told you, were the brightest in their year, and they were treated as such.  They got to go on special errands for teachers, and were prefects for two years before they became the head boy and girl.  From their fifth year on, I noticed a change in the two of them, a stubble change, but one nonetheless, and I decided to investigate further.  As it turned out, Hermione Granger befriended the cold dragon, and probably saved him from an even worse fate then the one he has been living until now.  Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy became friends, and from becoming friends, they became much more.

I watched as Hermione helped Draco with his worst subject-transfiguration, and in turn I watched Draco teach Hermione how to fly, something she still does today. I watched as old rivals and enemies fell in love, and in the end, I watched tragedy unfold."

Juliet was stunned at everything Professor Dumbledore was saying to her.  This was her parents past, something so foreign to her that it was almost like a fairy tale.  

"What happened in their seventh year Professor?" She asked in a small voice, proving her to be the tiny child she was.

"In their seventh year," Dumbledore started, "Your grandfather stepped in.  You knew your grandfather, Lucius, Did you know him to be a good man?"  Juliet faltered, then slowly shook her head no.  "I surmised as much.  Your father knew him to be cruel as well.  He was Voldemorts right hand man, back in the dark times, and a true and loyal death eater never walked this earth.  His money and power are the things that kept him out of Azkaban, and his cuelty and rage kept your father and mother from being together.  One day, not to long before their graduation, Hermione and Draco were transported to a room in Malfoy Manor, were Draco was forced to lie to his father, and Hermione.  He told his father he didn't love her, so that Lucius may not hurt him and Hermione, or worse.  Hermione and Draco never talked to each other again, and, unknown to either of them, Hermione was with child, you, to be precise.

Hermione disappeared from the wizarding world for about seven months, until around December, Eleven years ago, she arrived in the hospital wing, and spent the remainder of her pregnancy there.  Your true birthday is March twenty third. Soon after she had you, you both disappeared, but I knew where she went.  You see, Hermione was touched by a deep love, something that, once in a person, is not easy to forget, or live without, and it nearly drove her mad.  She left you outside the Malfoy manor, in the wood under a great willow tree.  The next day Draco and Pansy found you, under Narcissa telling them to go for a walk.  I had tipped her off.  She knew your identity all these years, and convinced her husband to let Draco and Pansy keep you, as Pansy could have no children of her own."

"I don't know if I can believe it, Professor."  Juliet said quietly, as though afraid Dumbledore may be angry with her, but to her surprise, he smiled.  "I know it is a lot you handle, young Miss Malfoy, but I can assure you, I am correct, would you like another witness?"  Juliet nodded, and Dumbledore got up and crossed the room swiftly. He reached up to a shelf and Juliet noticed what was in his hands- The sorting hat.

Dumbledore brought it over to Juliet and said- "The sorting hat can see anything in your mind, and also that of anyone who has ever had him on, ask it any question you like, I can assure you, he cannot lie."  Juliet nodded and put the old hat on.

_"Ah, Miss Malfoy, what can I do for you?"  Juliet heard a voice in her mind, as if a person were very close and whispering in her ear.  "I have some questions for you."  Juliet thought.  "Ah yes, I can see that.  I can also assure you that when I told you your mother was a Gryffindor, I was indeed right, and no truer Gryffindor there ever was, she was brave and loyal and true, and always believed in second chances, something her friends were weary of."  "But of my Mother and father, were they really in love?"  Even in her mind, Juliet's voice quivered.  "Yes, yes they were."  The fait voice of the hat said, "It was a tragedy, it was, but, I do believe things may pick up, but they will not be able to do it alone."  "What do you mean?"  Juliet asked.  "Love is a funny thing."  Retorted the hat.  "It can grow inside an individual, but if there is nothing to keep it alive, It will, in fact die.  Your parents live have survived a lot, but, unless they do something soon, they will just be miserable.  I suggest you go home this Christmas break, young Malfoy, I suggest you go home and make your father see sense."  Juliet nodded in her mind and murmured a sound of thanks, and took the hat off._

"Thank you Professor."  Juliet said simply, and left his office.

"Well."  Dumbledore said to no one in particular.  "This is where things get interesting."

~*~

"Hermione?"  "Hello Harry."  Hermione said to the dark haired head in her fireplace.  "Are you ready to go Mione?"  He asked her.  "Yes Harry, Let me get my trunk, will you help me?"  "Sure."  Hermione walked away, towards her bed as Harry rose out of her fireplace and stepped out.  Hermione drug over her trunk and Harry easily lifted it onto his shoulder.  "Wow."  Hermione said, impressed.  "Been working out much Harry?"  

"Hey, eighteen years of quiddich wasn't entirely fruitless."  Harry said with a grin, and they both entered the fireplace, flooing to Harry's house.

~*~

"Bye Julie."  James was saying in the Gryffindor common room.  Juliet was hugging her friends.  "I wanted to thank you guys." She said to them.  "For what you did for me, about my mum and everything, I'm going to talk to daddy this vacation, and maybe I will get my happily ever after."  

Ryan and James had been relieved that Juliet was ok with them doing all the snooping they did.  "Good luck then Julie, and We'll work on your mum, she'll coming to visit our dads over break."  Ryan said.  Juliet gave him a final hug.  "Thanks you guys."  And with that, she left the common room, her trunk levitating behind her. 

"Well, ready to go Ry?" James asked his friend.  "Yea, Your dads expecting us by floo right?"  "Yea, lets go."  And the boys left the now-empty common room, to go to the Potter residence.

~*~

"Harry! This is fantastic!"  Hermione had just arrived in the Potter residence, and, well, she was impressed to say the least.  The main room she came in, she surmised to be the living room, was decorated in creams, gold, and white.  Hermione had been inside of a wizarding house, and a muggle house, but never a mixed.  There was a large big screen TV in the corner, and a large, at least ten foot Christmas tree in another.  A golden chandelier hung from the high ceiling that looked as though fairies where lighting it.  Candles lined the hallways, but they were for decoration, as there where electrical lights. In the middle of the room, a large white leather couch was placed, shaped like a U in front of the TV.  Hermione also noticed an impressive stereo system. 

"Harry,"  Hermione said, half laughing, "You did so well for yourself!"  

"Well, how much do you think quiddich players are paid Mione?" Harry said, grinning.

"I never knew, but it's obviously quite a lot." Hermione answered.

"It is a lot, Pav has never had to work, and I think she rather enjoys being lady of the house."  Harry jokingly rolled his great green eyes.

Hermione laughed and Harry showed her to one of the guest rooms.  They climbed the spiral stairs to the fourth floor, before Hermione realized she forgot her trunk.  

"Don't worry about it Hermione."  Harry said when they reached her room.  "The house elves already brought it up."

"House elves Harry Potter?"  Hermione said, a little surprised.  "You have house elves?"  

Harry grinned remembering the days of S.P.E.W. Which Hermione had carried out throughout their fourth and fifth year.  "Don't worry Hermione.  I have six in all, two of which are Dobby and Winky.  The other four came with the house.  You'll be pleased to see they are treated perfectly well, they all wear clothes, thank God, and they take a weekly pay with two days a week off, and vacations whenever they want them, but only Dobby actually puts the vacation days to use, and, now that I think about it, every time I pay them, I always start finding gold hidden around the house, hmm."

Hermione left Harry pondering at the door to take a look at her bedroom.  It, like the rest of the house, was decorated in gold and creams, but this room also had a splash of red involved.  The bed was queen sized, with a large oak headboard and base,  and a large gold and red comforter that just begged you to sleep in it.  The room itself was large indeed.  There was a dressing table in the corner, so Hermione could plainly see that this was probably the room Lavender came to stay in when she wasn't with Ron.  There was a door on both sides of the room, one plain oak and one oak with small gold designs on it. 

Harry pointed to the one with the designs and said, "That one leads to your bathroom,, and that other door leads to the adjoining guest bedroom, where Ron is staying now.  Lavender is in France with Parvati, doing some late Christmas shopping. Ron is in Diagon alley at the moment, with their baby, Jamie."

Hermione sighed.  She really has missed out on a lot.  

"Come on Mione, I expect James and Ryan will be here any minute from Hogwarts, lets go wait for them."

Hermione brightened a little and agreed.  "Alright, come on, I'll race you!" She said in a playful voice. The two of them raced down the steps much like they used to race around Hogwarts when they were little.  Hermione made it to the white leather couch first and flopped down on it, Harry came right beside her, and there they laid, laughing and breathing hard until they heard a,

"Ah, dad?"  James said.  He and Ryan just came through the fireplace.

Harry waited for his laughing to die down, then said, "Hello boys."  

Hermione sat up beside him and said, "Hey guys, ready for Christmas?"

The boys answered, "Yes Professor." 

Hermione looked confused for a moment, then went, "Oh! Oh boys, you can call me Hermione now! All that Professor stuff can stay at school, treat me just like you do Ron, James, and just as you treat Harry, Ryan. 

The boys vigorously nodded their heads, and Hermione said, "Good, Ryan, James, no need for me to call you Misters Potter and Weasley then."   Hermione smiled at Harry and the boys, and said, I'm going to change out of my teacher stuff, I'll be down in a bit."  

"Ok Mione."  Harry replied.  "Dinner will be in about an hour."  "Alright, see you later Harry."

An hour later Hermione descended down the front hall steps and was greeted by Harry, Ron, James, Ryan, and- 

"Ginny! Dean!  Oh my God! I haven't seen you two in ages!  How have you been?"  Hermione cried, jumping over the last few steps. 

"Mione!"  Ginny cried, and the two women embraced tightly, and stood there for a few minutes before letting go.

Ginny had certainly changed through the years.  The Weasley lankiness was apparent, as she was tall and thin, but not too skinny. Her red hair was shiny and smooth, and her freckles had started to blend into her creamy complexion.  Hermione noticed a diamond ring on her left hand.

"Ginny! Are you and Dean-" 

"Yes Hermione!  Dean asked me three months ago, we have been dating for a year now!"  Ginny said, lifting her hand so that Hermione could have a closer look at the beautiful engagement ring. Hermione looked over at Dean, who took her into his arms.

"Its good to see you Hermione."  He said.  "We have missed you, you really have no idea."  

They separated, and Hermione said, "Thank you Dean.  I'm glad I'm back.  I'm so happy for you and Ginny, she couldn't have picked someone better."  

Dean beamed at her, and gave her another hug before putting an arm around Ginny.  "Great to have you back."  Ginny said happily.  "This is going to be a fantastic Christmas."  

The adults talked happily for hours, while Ryan and James went off and did their own thing, thinking how weird it was to have a friend in their professor.  Completely weird.

~*~

Later that night, Hermione sat on her bed in her room.  The whole house was asleep, as it was well past midnight.  Everyone that is, but Hermione.  

It wasn't that she wasn't happy.  God, this was the happiest she had been in eleven years, but…there was something missing.  She twirled the golden ring around her finger, she did that when she was upset or nervous.  It was a large room, yes, but she felt confined.  Being around all these people of her past, a past life she was still trying to fit back into.  It was uncomfortable.  They would start talking about something Hermione wasn't there for, and try to explain, but found they couldn't.  Hermione just had to work harder.

She got up off the bed and went to put on some clothes.  She threw on an old sweatshirt and jeans, and threw a warm cloak over it all, and left her room, and out the back door.

Hermione breathed a breath of relief when she walked out into the crisp night air.  The snow on the Potter grounds glistened as though it were made form a thousand tiny diamonds.  She remembered the nightly snowball fights she and Draco had had during their Christmas vacation.  Harry and Ron always wondered how fresh snow got so messed up during the night, they never guessed it was them.

Hermione walked down a path, there was a small lake, right before Harry's personal quiddich pitch.  Hermione sighed sadly, the lake reminded her of  a memory of one of her stays at the Weasley, going swimming on one of those hot summer days…

_"Hermione! Come on! The waters great!"  A sixteen year old Harry said to a sixteen year old Hermione.  "I'm fine right here, thanks!"  Hermione answered.  She was lying on her back on a large beach towel, spread out on the green grass near the lake outside the Burrow. She was reading of course, Hogwarts: a History, revised.  Hermione laid the book to her side and closed her eyes, taking in everything around her.  She could smell the hushed summer wind blowing around her, the smell of grass and fresh flowers was strong in the air, giving her a very lazy and contented feeling.  Harry and Ron were splashing in the clear water, trying to temp her to join them._

_            "Hermione!" It was Ron this time.  "Leave me alone!" Hermione replied.  "Cant a girl get any relaxation around here?"  She adjusted herself and let the warmth of the sum hit her exposed skin, giving her a warm feeling inside and out.  She heard a bit more splashing, then silence.  She lay there still enjoying the smell and feeling of summer, when she felt a drop of water on her shoulder, then another on her lower stomach, then a few more on her ace._

_She opened her eyes slowly to see the tall figures of Harry and Ron staring down at her.  "Ron?  Harry?  What do you want?"  Hermione asked in a slightly annoyed voice.  The two boys looked at each other and grinned wickedly.  Ron grabbed Hermione's Legs, while Harry grabbed her arms, and they carried her towards the lake.  Hermione then realized what they were planning on doing with her._

_"Harry Potter! You put my down this instant!"  Hermione shouted, half laughing, half enraged.  Harry complied when they reached the lake, with a 1…2…3…Ron and Harry launched Hermione into the cold water. Hermione sank to the bottom and pushed off, flying into the air, sputtering water as she went.  _

_"Harry Potter! Ronald Weasley! You both are SO dead!"  _

_She then proceeded to try to dunk them, but failed miserable, and ended up being pushed under once again, but this time she grabbed one of each of their ankles and with a tremendous splash, they joined her in the crystal water._

Back in the present, twenty nine year old Hermione Granger sighed and stared out to the frozen lake.  It really was a gorgeous site, one of nature's small but true miracles, something magic, and spells, and sorcery cannot even touch.  

"Beautiful isn't it?"  Hermione jumped at a voice behind her.

"Harry? Harry what are you doing out here?"  She said in a hushed voice, still a bit startled. 

"I came out here to enjoy the fresh air.." Harry said, "And I saw a certain someone leave the house, wanted to make sure she didn't make a run for it."  He grinned good naturedly and Hermione relaxed and even smiled.

"Well then, your right, it is beautiful."  Hermione said as Harry walked closer.  Hermione could see his breath leave his lips in white wisps against the black of night.

"Is there anything in particular you were thinking about, Mione?"  Harry asked, his green eyes full of concern.

"There's a lot I have been thinking about, nowadays."  Hermione replied simply.  "Do you remember all the times we used to swim in the lake outside the Burrow?  A lake just like this?"

A dreamy sort of look passed over Harry's face.  "Of course I remember, Mione, how could I forget?  You and Ron, and those visits, the Burrow…its what got me through all the bad stuff, like preventing the apocalypse for example, and spinach, I really hated spinach."  

Hermione laughed and said  "Your right, those were the best times of my life.  You know, I had such a crush on you when I was fourteen, and a little when I was fifteen.  But then you dated Cho, then Ginny, then finally Parvati, it was weird, being so close to you, and never being quite able to touch." 

Harry looked genuinely surprised at this, and Hermione blushed, surprised at her forwardness.  "I have no idea, Mione, I always thought you had a thing for Ron!"

"Ron?"  Hermione said, laughing.  "Well, Ron was always much too big brotherly, I hated how protective he was of me about Victor, although he was right about him, he was a jerk."

They both silently remembered Victor Krum, who cheated on Hermione with three other girls, finally succeeding in getting one of them pregnant.  Victor left the poor girl, but got his when, in Harry's first year on the English quiddich team, Harry 'accidentally' knocked him off his broom, partly for Hermione, although he never admitted it.  Victor now has a busted knee to live with the rest of his life, and works as a secretary in the ministry of magic.  

"What's it like being married Harry?"  Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Being married?"  Harry asked, surprised. "Well, I guess it's just a lot like living with someone you love, and knowing someone will be there to care about you.  I don't know."

"It seems so weird, you and Ron, married."  Hermione said quietly.

Harry's wedding band flashed in the moonlight. "Well, I honestly always thought you would end up with one of us."  Harry confessed, blushing slightly in the dark.

Hermione laughed. "You know what? Me too.  When we were younger anyway, I always took turns doodling my name, either Hermione Potter or Hermione Weasley.  So strange how things never turn out exactly as planned."

"Yea."  Harry said thoughtfully, "But I have learned, nothing is ever really strange in my life, normalcy would be strange to me."

They stood there a few moments, thinking.

"I talked to Draco the other day."  Hermione said, bluntly, then turned her face away from her friend, ready for the worst- she didn't get it. 

"Draco Malfoy?  Well, now what did he have to say?"  Harry said as coolly as possible, on the inside he was elated- this was exactly what he came out here to talk about.

  Hermione was still looking away, and she said to him "He came to me that night you and Ron came to visit me at Hogwarts.  He-he, well, he was there. There at the quiddich pitch. I like to go on broom rides, you know, clear me head? He came and told me he still loved me, pretty much. He told me that he loved me! After all this! He told me he loved me!"  

Hermione was crying now, still turned from Harry.  Harry carefully stepped up beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione-" he said quietly, turning her around to face his friend, the girl he left to misery, now was his time to set things right. Hermione buried her head into his shoulder, sobbing quietly. 

"Hermione?"  Harry said again.  Hermione looked up to him with questioning eyes. "Do you still love him?"  Harry asked her, straight forward.

Hermione looked stared for a moment, then looked down at her peculiar ring.  And said, "What is love Harry?  What is it truly?  The love I felt when I was seventeen is not the love I feel today, for anyone.  I loved him with all my soul then, I would have gladly given my life to him, given him anything and everything I had, if it meant that I could make him happy.  I thought he was true Harry, I thought he loved me, so I loved him with the amount he showed me.  Now, now all these years later, I can still remember what he felt like, what he tasted like, I can hear him whispering softly in my ear, if I listen hard enough.  I can smell the scent of his cologne, the overpriced Italian kind that used to annoy me so much. I can see him zipping around on the quiddich field in my minds eye, looking much like you in pursuit of that small golden ball, and I can still feel the faint fluttery feeling deep within me when I try hard enough, but I also feel the hurt, and I can hear him tell his father he didn't love me, and see his father's loathing look in his eyes, the eyes Draco shares with him. Do I still love him Harry?  Yes I do.  I think I always will, but what good will it do? He doesn't love me, he will use me again, and that's what a Malfoy does."

Harry stood their silently for a few moments, taking in everything Hermione said, and finally murmured,  "You love him Hermione, I think love is worth taking risks for, worth sacrificing the ultimate thing.  My mother died, not because it was the right thing to do, but because of her unconditional love for me, love like that is undying, unmoving.  Love like that can move mountains, and someday we'll know why, but for right now, we just have to accept what is right in front of us, Hermione, love is worth fighting for, and if your willing to fight, then you already have won, you already won."

Hermione stared into Harry's eyes again.  "You right." She whispered. "I just hope it's not too late."  

"Come on Mione."  Harry said to her.  "It's nearly dawn, and we both need to get some sleep."

Hermione nodded and followed Harry back to the mansion, with millions of thoughts screaming in her mind.

~*~

"Master Malfoy?" Draco turned around to see a small house elf in his study doorway.  "Yes? What is it?"  He asked. "Excuse me Sir, but Miss Juliet have just returned home."  Draco's expression immediately softened, and he said.  "Please, bring her here." "Yes sir"  And the house elf disappeared.

"It wasn't long before Draco heard a small girl's voice.  "I'm home daddy!"  Juliet said in the doorway.  Draco beckoned her in. 

"Hello love, how are you today?"  Draco said uncomfortably.  Unsure of were to begin.

"I'm fine daddy, how are you and Grandma?"  Juliet's politeness matched that of Draco at her age. 

"Grandma's in France, picking out some pretty dresses for you."  Draco said brightly.  The look in Juliet's eyes was not a pleased one.

"Daddy, I have a question to ask you." She said in a slightly timid voice.

"Well go ahead love, what is on your mind?"  Draco asked in a fatherly voice.

"Daddy…." Juliet said slowly.  "Do you know a girl named Hermione Granger?"

Draco's reaction looked something of a very hot person getting splashed with cool water, for his tense face relaxed, and his eyes regained some brightness, just at the sound of her name.

"Yes Love, I did, and still do as a matter of fact."  Draco said coolly, definitely not knowing what was coming next.

"Then why did you never tell me she was my mother?"  Juliet said smartly, knowing Draco had known no more then she.

The next thing that happened would have been quite funny, if the situation wasn't quite so serious.  Draco fell off his chair, and Juliet could see his silvery blonde hair pop out from behind it.  Draco tried to seat himself with as much dignity as possible, but he did not succeed. 

"Daddy?"  Juliet asked, slightly alarmed.  

"I'm alright love."  Draco replied regally.  "Now, what is it you needed?"

"Why didn't you tell me?  Tell me anything?"  Juliet said, in a calm voice that Draco could not quite comprehend.

"Well,"  Draco said slowly.  "I suppose it is because I myself only found out a short while ago."  

"Why Daddy?  Why didn't you stand up to Grandpa Lucius?"  Juliet said in a tiny voice.  "Why didn't you protect my mom?"

Draco was having a hard time fighting back tears, and said.  "I was young, Julie.  I was young and I was scared. Scared for you mother's life as well as my own.  If I had known you were coming, I would have fought harder, but I was just seventeen years old, barely a man."

Juliet started crying at this, and flung herself at her father, wrapping her small arms around his waist.  "You're a bad man daddy."  She said through tears.  "You a bad man, but my mother loves you, and I love you too."  

Draco sat there, crying softly and holding his daughter.  "I'm going to make this right for you Julie." He said.  "I'm going to make this right for everybody."

~*~

"Harry!  I cant believe you got me something like this!"  Hermione said, pulling out a Star Grazer 4000, the latest broom.  "It's much too expensive!"

"Not really Mione."  Harry said sheepishly.  "I get all the newest brooms for free."  Everyone found something funny in this, and started a wrapping paper fight, both the kids and adults.

It was Christmas morning, and spirits were high in the Potter residence.  Hermione's gifts went over well, as they usually do, and she was even surprised at a few good ones, including an early turned in homework assignment from Ryan, who just grinned devilishly.

The Potter residence was quite full today.  They were all gathered around the large living room, and giggled sleepily as enchanted snow fell from the ceiling.  All of Hermione's old friends were there, including the Weasley's (all of them) the majority of her old Gryffindor house, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, Colin and Dennis Creevy, Hagrid, Serius Black, Remus Lupin and even Mad Eye Moody, with a few other old aurors.

Hermione smiled as she watched James and Ryan open a small envelope that was addressed to the both of them.  They lit up as they read it, and Hermione sat amused, knowing what was on it-the words to make the Marauders map work properly.

The day went on with more merriment, including Hermione getting kissed on the check under the mistletoe by both the twins, who were still happy bachelors, and Oliver Wood, who was newly divorced from Padma Patil. 

Hermione called it an early night,  almost too tired to walk up the many steps to her room.  She had fun, it was true, but she was no closer to being at peace with herself.

~*~

The day after Christmas, Harry and Ron sat in the back garden, sipping coffee. All the guest returned home, and now the only inhabitants of the Potter house was Harry's family, Ron, Lavender, the baby, Ryan, and Hermione.

"Party went really well." Ron said to Harry.  "I think everyone had a really good time."  

"Well, almost everyone, Ron."  Harry replied dejectedly.

"What do you mean Harry?  Everyone was having a great time! And everyone liked their gifts."  Ron told him, a bit surprised at Harry's depression.

"Didn't you see it Ron?"  Harry asked.  "Didn't you see the way Hermione looked?  Especially at Ginny and Dean, their happy, we're happy, hell, even Oliver's happy, but Hermione's not.  We need to do something more for her, we need to talk to Malfoy again."

Ron looked at Harry, and saw the determination in his green eyes.  "Alright then."  Ron said, "lets get this over with then." 

They stood up and waved their wands over themselves and found themselves in full robes.  They looked at each other and shouted "Malfoy Manor!"  And disaparated with a small 'pop'

Harry and Ron appeared in the same garden they had talked to Malfoy in before, but he wasn't in sight. They walked up to the large iron backdoor.  A large knocker was on the front, made of the same wrought iron that the furniture on the patio was made of.  A dark green and looked very heavy.  The knocker was shaped like a massive 'M' with small serpents intertwined and engraved throughout the letter.  

Ron raised an unsure hand and lifted the heavy knocker three times sharp.  He dropped the knocker a forth time and took a step back beside Harry.  After a few moments passed, the enormous door opened and Harry and Ron looked in.

"Yes sirs?"  A squeaky voice asked.  Harry looked down kindly at the house elf in the doorway.  "Yes." Harry said.  "We were wondering if we may speak with Mister Draco Malfoy?" Harry said this in an insistent tone.  The elf looked up at Harry.

"Who should Daisy say is asking sir?"  she asked.  "Mister Ron Weasley and Mister Harry Potter."  Ron said in a self assured tone. Daisy nodded and closed the door, then opened it a minute or so later.  "Master will see you now."  She said, and lead them to the Malfoy sitting room, where Draco was waiting for them.

"Sit."  Draco said, standing up politely, which Ron and Harry found very amusing, but covered it well.  They sat in very large, dark wooden chairs with green velvet.  They were very sophisticated, and matched the décor of the Malfoy mansion wonderfully, but Harry and Ron both thought they were ridiculously uncomfortable for a sitting room. 

"What did you need?"  Draco asked, not unfriendly, after seating himself back down. 

Harry warmed up to him a bit and said, "Does your daughter know who her mother really is?"

Draco fixed his steely gaze on Harry's green one. "Yes."  He said at last, watching Harry and Ron expression.  "I believe your sons had something to do with that."

Ron's blue eyes flashed.  "Ryan and James?  Impossible! How would they know?"  Harry just looked on in amazement.  He could believe their sons would be capable of obtaining that information, they could have heard from anyone- or thing, in Hogwarts. 

"So they told her?"  Harry said, more of as a statement.  

"Yes."  Draco said curtly.  "She came home for holiday knowing, and, although she was distraught, she is handling it well…very well.  Dumbledore told her what your sons could not, and she's handling it as well as can be thought of.  She's a wonderful girl, but it has taken a certain….toll, I should say, on her.

Draco's eyes were dull, but he tried to smile anyway. "She really is a great girl." He said again.  

Then Ron spoke up.  "Yes, Ryan and James have said nothing but good things about her, except for her excessive studying, which they find highly annoying."

Draco's eyes bighted a bit, and he gave a small chuckle, but quite suddenly, he stopped.   "Hermione!  What does….what does Hermione think of this?  Why hasn't she tried to contact Juliet?  Is it me? Should I send Juliet to see her?"

Harry and Ron shifter uncomfortably.  "Hermione doesn't know."  Harry said finally.  Draco's eyes flashed.  "Doesn't know?"  HE asked in a quiet, deadly tone.  "But how could she not?  Didn't you tell her?  Why didn't you tell her?!" Draco shouted the last question, his grey eyes churning into an icy blue and pewter.

Harry and Ron were quite surprised at Draco's sudden lose of composure.  "You need to be the one to tell her."  Harry said firmly.  "I don't know how she would handle it coming from us."

"Coming from you?"  Draco said deliriously.  "At least she speaks to you!  Hell Potter! She's staying at your house!  Like hell she wont listen to you!  I tried to tell her, but she'll have nothing to do with me."  Draco stopped short.  "Not that I blame her."  He added quietly.

Harry stared him in the eye.  "She still loves you."  He told the blonde boy with an unblinking gaze.  "She still loves you after all these years, so against my better judgment, I would say that made whatever relationship you had with her much more then what I thought.  I want to help Hermione, but unfortunately, that means helping you as well, but I'm willing to do anything to make up for the complete ass I have been for the last decade, I will make up everything I put her through.  Believe me Malfoy, I feel just as bad as you do."

Draco stared at Harry for a moment.  "I want you to meet my daughter."  Was all he said.  Harry and Ron nodded and Draco flicked his wand.  They didn't hear anything, but apparently it made a sound, for a very tiny house elf appeared, it looked to be just a child. 

"Emily."  Draco said in an uncharacteristically kind voice.  "Would you please fetch me my daughter?"  Emily the elf smiled and disappeared in a wispy cloud of smoke.

"Emily is my daughter's personal house elf." Draco said, explaining to Ron and Harry.  "They were both born around the same time, and they are very good friends, Emily has her own room adjoining Juliet's, as Juliet would have it no other way."

Harry and Ron smiled, amazed that A Malfoy  would let a house elf have her own room.

After several minutes, a small figure began to descend the massive Malfoy front stairwell- Juliet Malfoy.

She was dressed far beyond her years, Narcissa's doing of course.  She wore a long silk gold wizarding robe, and her light blonde hair fell around her, and her peculiar silvery-gold eyes stared at them behind long dark eye lashes.

"Yes father?"  The girl asked.  Draco politely stood once more, as did Harry and Ron.

"Juliet love,."  Draco said kindly. "This is Mr.  Harry Potter and Mr. Ron Weasley. I trust you know their sons?"

Juliet immediately warmed up to Harry and Ron and said,  "Yes I do! Their my best friends from school, and their great fun, although they do not study nearly enough, and get in trouble a bit too often, and they tend to be irresponsible, always playing wizard chess when we have an exam in a week, but they are great!" 

She beamed up at the men, who were chuckling good naturedly at her eleven year old enthusiasm.  

"Pleased to meet you Juliet."  Ron said to the small girl  Juliet regained her manners and curtsied the way she was taught in her proper upbringing.

Juliet then looked up again and asked, "Why are you here?"  With a faint look of dread in her eyes.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and then said, "We know your mother."  He said finally.  "In fact, we were best friends with her in Hogwarts, and are again."

Juliet narrowed her eyes at him.  "Yes, I remember Professor Dumbledore mentioning your name, Yours too."  She looked pointy at Ron. "You're the friends my mother had, that abandoned her when she needed you most.  Maybe if you had been the best friends you claimed to be, things would be different! Maybe I would have a real family with my real mother! You were seventeen years old! You acted like you were my age, letting some old grudge get in the way of a friendship! I know my father wasn't a very nice person when he was younger, but it looks like you just left my mother to spite him! What kind of person are you?"  

Juliet was enraged, all the shock and anger coming from finding out something like this about yourself was finally getting to the usually calm and cool Malfoy, and she found the perfect thing (or people) to take it out on.

Harry and Ron looked completely ashamed, Juliet and even Draco observed with a sense of satisfaction.  Finally Ron looked back up.

"We're going to make up for that."  He said firmly.  "We're going to make up for it all."  

Then Harry joined him.  "Juliet, would you like to meet your mother?"

~*~

**_(A/N) _**

****

**_hehe_****_, was that too evil? Well, I hope this chapter made up for the last one, this one is 7,000 words! Oh yea! Lol. I really liked writing this chapter, it's one of my favorites.  Can anyone imagine Draco falling off a chair? Lol. If you want to be put on a mailing list for my updates, please tell me in a review, and leave your email address._**

**_thank you so much to the reviewers!!!_**

****

rabid-dragons- hehe, your very amusing, thanks for reviewing!

 Naliah- thanks! I enjoy writing it too :D

 PsYcHoJo – I know what writers block feels like, you just have to brainstorm and come up with all kinds of ideas

Animagus – lol, yes, hurting yourself is not a good thing, especially on my account, although I am flatered :D

Heather J. – no draco/Hermione action yet, but SOON, I promise!

elentari - yea, I know it was short, but this one is much better :D

Jade - nope, Hermione doesn't know about Juliet, its just one of those hurtful things you try to block out, and yes, draco WILL work, but he'll also pull out some of his Slytherin cunning 

Sweet Sorrow – thanks!

casper – I hope you like this chapter, its one of my favorites

TomFeltonsDancer – ok, no need to be angry now! I updated!lol

BlacKat – thanks!

hopeless romantic – their so much alike, how could they not?

Little Red Raven – hey! Thanks so much for keeping an open mind about the Draco/Ginny ship.  I REAAALLLLYYY like that in a person, because some people are WAY too stuck in their ways to even enjoy another ship.  I added Ginny in this chapter just for you, and look! Shes getting married! Lol

depth – I really like that line too, so it will probably resurface again 

Mistress del Mare – Im still trying to think of ho I can make it realistic for the Juliet/ Hermione meeting….should be interesting, huh?

aLi - yea, I get like that too, but I always try to write back to the reviewers, because they took the time to write to me! I hope this chapter is long enough for you!

Emma – OK! Here 'tis

Hamechk-Seti – thanks!

Kyra  - happily ever afters are great, arnt they? :D

innocent rambler- OK, I did :D

angeL_1215 - I really likede the draco scene too, a stroke of brilliance in my case,lol.

Sugar- Thanks!

TheWalrusWasPaul – hehe, cliffhangers…a writers necessity!

Amora-Ryuko – thanks!

Blondie - Thanks!

TriGemini – Thank you, I hope you liked it!

tom felton's babe – hehe, like your name J  anyway, thanks for reviewing! I know what you mean, its just so romantic :D

courtney_love - thank you sooo much! Lol

even angels fall – Thanks! I hope you like this one!

Jase – I downloaded that song, it was pretty good! I just might use it, if not in this story, in another!

Alsangel – hehe, cliffhangers keep people coming back! Thanks for reviewing!

cherry_nicole – thanks! I know what you mean about brothers, grrr. Annoying yes?

AJ – thanks! I hope you like it!


	13. not a chapter

Ah, ok, not an update, but you may be interested anyway :D I made a Hermione/Draco fan site/clique and I would love for you guys to join. If you don't have a website, like the rules say, just type in your fan fiction user address (more hits for you!) and also, I would really like to put some of your work in my fan fiction section, go to and join! Go to my profile for the address Xoxo/ariel  
  



	14. The Ring

**Chapter Fourteen- The Ring**

**Summary- **_It has been about eight months and no one has heard from Hermione, and it seems as though no one misses her.  Harry and Ron have each been married since school let out and they still bear a grudge for their old friend.  Hermione is leading another life, away from the man who used her and broke her heart, and has a terrible secret.  Draco Malfoy is the present heir to the Malfoy fortune and is unhappily married to Pansy Parkinson Malfoy.  He still has haunting dreams of another love.  Around eight months after graduation, Pansy and Draco come across something extraordinary, which links them to the last person they had in mind._

**Pairing- **_Ron Wesley and Lavender Brown Weasley, Harry Potter and Parvati Patil Potter, and at the beginning- Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, but subject to change._

**Spoilers-**

 _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, _

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,    _

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

**Disclaimer-**_ I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series.  They all belong to Ms. Rowling.  Don't sue, I have a disclaimer and I'm not afraid to use it!_

**Previously-** Harry and Ron looked completely ashamed, Juliet and even Draco observed with a sense of satisfaction.  Finally Ron looked back up.

"We're going to make up for that."  He said firmly.  "We're going to make up for it all."  

Then Harry joined him.  "Juliet, would you like to meet your mother?"

~

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
  
And if I never knew you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
the missing part of me  
  
In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes  
  
And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
  
If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost foreverIf I never knew you  
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright  
  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singingWe were right  
  
If I never knew you  
If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of  
how precious life can be  
  
There's no moment I regret  
Since the moment that we met  
If our time has gone too fast I've lived at last  
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
  
And still my heart is singing  
We were right  
  
We were right  
And if I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole through  
  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

**_(If I never Knew you-Pocahontas Soundtrack)_**

~*~

Juliet's eyes went wide, and then Draco stepped in.  "We need to go see her love."  He said to Juliet gently.  "It's only fair to the both of you."

Juliet nodded her small blonde head, and soon the four of them were on their way to the Potter residence.

~*~

Upon arriving at the Potter mansion, Draco grew increasingly nervous.  They entered into the spacious living room Hermione had seen when they first arrived.  Draco looked around with an amused smirk.  

"You did alright for yourself, Potter."  He said. 

"Oh!  What's that?"  Juliet said, pointing to the big screen in the corner.

"That's a TV."  Ron said to her.  "It's a muggle thing; I myself never saw one till Harry bought his first one."  

Juliet looked at it more closely, looking ready to fiddle with it, but Harry said.  "Follow me; I'll take you to her."  And the three others followed Harry up the winding steps to Hermione's bedroom.

~*~

"Hermione? There's, er, people here to see you."  Harry stepped into the guest room that Hermione was currently staying in. 

"What is it Harry?"  Hermione asked from her bed.  She was lying on her stomach, feet in the air, reading a book.

"Um, well, I'll just send them in."  Harry said in a hurry and turned around when Hermione nodded.  Hermione swung her legs around her until she was sitting Indian-style on the large bed. She heard a knock.

"Come in."  She said, and a small blonde head shyly entered.

"Juliet?"  Hermione asked, confused.  

"Hi."  Juliet's tiny voice echoed throughout the large room.

"What did you need?"  Hermione asked kindly to the girl, standing up.

"I want to know something about myself."  Juliet said carefully.  "I want to know more about my mother."

Hermione was startled, and her eyes were sad.  "Pansy?"  Hermione asked.  "I'm afraid we were never really good friends in school, I never knew her that well, I'm sorry I-"

"Not Pansy Parkinson."  Another deeper voice said, startling Hermione.  Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway now, leaning against the door frame.  "Not Pansy."  He said again.  "You."

Hermione quickly sat back down on the bed, her legs failing her.  Draco strided quickly to her side, but Hermione put her hand up and looked away from him.

He sat beside her, a few inches away while Juliet looked on.  For the first time in her life, she saw her two true parents together or at least in the same room if nothing else.  

"You have to face this, Hermione."  Draco said gently.  "I knew her all these years, and she has known me, but the two of you-" He swept his hand from his daughter to Hermione. "You two have never known each other for what you truly are. She's your daughter, our daughter; you need to listen to her."  

Draco fixed his silver eyes on Hermione, who had her head bent in an almost praying position, loose hair blocking Draco's view of her.

Hermione slowly looked up, taking in the scene around her.  Draco was on her right side, looking pained to be so close, but not daring to offer any sort of physical comfort, and Juliet standing in front of her, looking ready to bolt out the door in a moments notice.

"My baby."  Hermione muttered incoherently.  "I can't believe this, all of this, its, its amazing.  To think that….my lord…"  Hermione trailed off the sentence she tried to string together.  

Juliet looked at Hermione and said.  "Can I ask you one question?"  Hermione nodded.  Juliet took a deep breath, then said, "May I call you mum?"

That just about did it for Hermione.  Tears spilled out over her eyes, and she stood up, and reached for the small girl, who was crying herself.  Hermione was now on her knees, which made her a couple of inches shorter then Juliet.  She hugged the girl tightly, the pulled away and held her at an arms length.  

"You seem to be handling this better then me."  Hermione said with a small smile. 

"I've had some practice."  Juliet said sarcastically.  "I think I know everything now."

Hermione looked at her daughter with wide eyes.  "You're so quick to forgive! I never could have dreamed-"

"I think you deserve it."  Juliet said firmly.  "Everyone deserves a second chance."  She added off handily.  

Draco startled the two girls on the floor by coughing.  "Could you give us a minute Jul?"  He asked kindly, ignoring the exasperated look Hermione shoot at him.  "I'm sure Ryan and James are around here somewhere, why don't you ask MR. Potter?"  Juliet smiled and nodded, giving her mum another tight hug.

After Juliet left, Hermione drew herself up into a standing position, and Draco stepped up to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Why did you make her leave Draco?  That was my daughter!" 

"Shh."  Draco said, putting a finger to her lips.  Hermione then realized how close they were standing, and took a small step backward.  "Draco, I don't know if I can do this."  Hermione confessed, still looking into his eyes.  I've locked away my childish dreams of love long ago, I don't know if I can love again."  

"Give me your hand."  Draco commanded, his eyes betraying his steady voice.  Hermione gave him her hand, her beautiful ring standing out against her milky skin.

Draco then did a very peculiar thing.  He took her hand in his and twisted the ring so that the snake's rich head was in the inside of her hand.  He then did the same to his ring, the head on his palm.  He took her hand in his again, this time taking it palm to palm, their fingers interlaced.  Hermione was startled to feel the ring on her finger grow warm, and a faint glow coming off the golden hue.  She stared at their hands, which where now locked together in Draco's firm grasp.  

She looked a Draco to see him return her gaze, not seeming to notice the glowing rings on their fingers.  They stood there a moment, not moving, fingers laced together and staring at each other, truly seeing one another for the first time in all these years.  Draco pulled his palm away from hers slightly, and twisted their hands so that their fingers were still together, but bended backwards, their palms were facing the ceiling, and the glowing serpent rings facing up as well.  The glowing red and green were glowing brighter still, and finally a light of both colors shot out of the snakes eyes like laser beams.  

Hermione gazed ahead of her in amazement as the colors swirled around creating the figures of two people, one of the green light and one of the red.  To Hermione's surprise, the red figure was that of herself, her fifteen year old self to be precise, down to every detail, her then-still bushy hair, her heavy school bag, her Gryffindor robes, everything, and the green one, was that of Draco, also in absolute detail.  The colors swirled in the background together, forming the transfiguration room as it was thirteen years ago.  The red and green Hermione and Draco were alone in that classroom, Hermione remembered.  They were doing extra credit for Professor McGonagall, Hermione because it was extra credit and Draco because he needed the points.  Small figures of Draco and Hermione were standing close together, just as their real counterparts were this very moment.  The red and green figures got increasingly closer, the small Draco putting his green arms around the small Hermione.  Then, just as magically, the small figures leaned in and kissed, and as they did, their own green and red colors started glimmering and sparkling, mixing in with each other, until one could no longer tell who had started off as what color.  

"Our first kiss."  The real Hermione said in amazement.  "That was our first kiss, down to every detail…Draco…how did you do this?  What is this magic?"

Draco grinned sheepishly.  "These rings are the only existing like them in the world.  I sort of fibbed when I said I bought them.  Their in fact called the rings of truth, and was created for the Malfoy family by the great Merlin himself."  

Hermione looked disbelieving at him, so he continued. "Years ago, for however many great-grandpas there were, one of my ancestors fell in love with a beautiful woman.  What many don't know, and I myself had to do quite a bit of digging, was that the woman my ancestor fell in love with was a muggle.  A pure muggle, not just a witch of muggle blood.  My ancestor's family forbade him to see her; he was in fact already betrothed, so he went to see a renowned wizard named Merlin, who devised these rings.  Merlin created these in the image of everything the Malfoy family stands for: wealth, beauty, cunning, and majesty. It was enchanted of course; Merlin called them his best work.  He gave the rings to my ancestor, and told him that if there was a chance the girl could truly be in love with him, and if, if not today, or tomorrow, the love would still exist.  By putting the rings on, we connected ourselves the same way my ancestor did.  The have a spell that connects with your subconscious.  Did you ever wonder why you never wanted to take it off?  Even thought you thought you hated me?  It's because the ring is enchanted to sense love.  As long as you wore it, you loved me, and I you.  My ancestor had to marry the woman he was betrothed to, as his family would have killed the muggle girl.  He wore it his entire life, until his wife died.  But when he returned to the muggle village his true love lived, he came in time to see her die of old age.  As you know, we magical people live longer then a regular muggle. Nearly seventy years longer if I'm correct.  He arrived at her deathbed, and she remembered him.  She still wore his ring, just as I said.  She never married, she always loved him.  She told him to take the ring and keep it in our family that maybe history may repeat itself, and maybe the rings can help. This ring kept me going, Hermione.  Don't you see?  I would have been able to tell if you took it off, the link would have been broken, but you never did, and I kept living.  You were my life even when you were not in it.  A simple incantation makes these rings act much like a pensive.  I poured every bit of that memory into those rings.  There is powerful magic filled in them.

Hermione took a deep breath, and glanced back at the red and green design above her head.  The two figures were now frozen in the time.  An everlasting kiss. It was the best moment of Hermione's life, and there it was, in front of her.  

"I never regretted any of it."  Hermione told him.  "When I realized I was pregnant, during the labor, the last long years….I never regretted that that was what I had to pay in order to know what true love was.  If I never knew you, Draco, I would be safe, but only half as real, and the person I am today, you made.  I found in you, the missing part of me.  I always knew you only left because of your father, but I didn't know I was in danger too.  But you should have known I would have died to be with you."

"I did know, Hermione, that's why I stopped it, I cared about you enough for that."

"I know that, Draco."  Hermione said tearfully.  "Your father was horrible, he gives our kind a truly bad name, and he has ruined so many lives.  I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong.  He proved that to me, and in a way, Harry and Ron proved that to me too.  I would be lost forever if I never knew you, Draco Malfoy.  Are you able to bear that responsibility?"

Draco smiled a relived smile and broke away their hand, flickering out the red and green picture.  "I'm ready for anything you throw at me Hermione Granger."  He said.  "I would have been lost forever if I had never known you either."  

"I'm glad to hear that Draco, but we need to be realistic."  Hermione said in her know-it-all tone.  "We can't just go rushing into-"

Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence, because in an instant Draco swooped down and kissed her.  At first she was surprised, but soon leaned into it, and deepening the kiss.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he around her waist.

Little did they know that Ron and Harry were watching everything through one of the old fashioned keyholes of the study door.  

"Yes!"  They jumped up from the floor, giving each other high fives, and then quickly remembered how old they were and composed themselves, grinning like mad.  

Back in the study, Hermione broke away.  "Draco!"  She sputtered, "What are you doing?  Just jumping into that? Draco! Why are you laughing?"  

Draco was indeed laughing, his eyes lit up and his whole face was smiling.  "I'm sorry, Hermione."  He said gently, taking some deep breathes.  "I just could help it.  You look exactly like you did when we were teenagers, all know-it-all and bossy."  He grinned good naturedly, and Hermione couldn't help but smile too.

"Very funny Draco." She said.  "But that's not the point.  What are we going to do now?  Just pick up where we left off?  Before or after the confrontation with your father?" 

Draco flinched at the memory.  "After."  He said after a moment.  "Hermione, I could never ask you to forget everything, I'll never forget either, and I have told you before, tears will never repay the love I owe to you, but starting today I'm going to try.  I'm going to try to be everything you need, a good father to our daughter, a good wizard, if you let me, please Hermione." 

Hermione was startled he said after.  Clearly this wasn't the same Draco.  The old Draco would have tried for the easy way out.  This Draco was taking the long approach, this Draco was a man.

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey."  She said to Draco.  "We didn't know what we'd have to go through, and now here we stand, and it's like I'm back at the beginning. But now I'm going to be at the beginning with you."  She stopped for a moment.  "Draco, I think I need you.  I have survived these years, but I haven't been living.  I want the life I dreamt of having when I was seventeen, I want the fairy tale, I want to know my daughter, and I was to raise her with you, beside you."

"You don't know how wonderful it is to hear that Hermione."  Draco said in an almost awed voice.  "Juliet deserves to have the best; she really is an amazing kid.  She was able to grow up in the Malfoy manor with Lucius, and she managed to turn out like a perfect Gryffindor.  You're so much a part of her, just by existing."

This brought tears to Hermione's eyes.  It all sounded so foreign, her daughter, her daughter Juliet, Juliet…..Malfoy?

"Draco, you never answered me."  She said slowly.  "What next?"

Draco's eyes clouded a bit, as if he was having a vision of something wonderful.  "What do you want, Hermione?"  He asked. 

"What I want," She said.  "Is to be happy.  I want to have the life we planned for ourselves when we were sixteen.  I want everything I have missed.  I want everything, and I'm scared that if I don't have it all, I'll die all over again.  "I'll die again, and this time nothing can bring me back."

Draco pondered this a moment, then said.  "Then I'll give you the world Hermione, I'll give you the world and everything in it, just to be safe."

Hermione smiled at Draco, and said, "For right now, I think I could just settle for a happy family.  A family with you and our daughter.

"That can be arranged."  Hermione and Draco turned around to see Juliet standing in the doorway, a huge smile lighting up her pretty face.

"Oh can it?"  Draco said teasingly.  "How do you figure?" 

"Well, mom can live with us for one."  Juliet said in a tone Hermione very much recognized as her own.  "And second, you two can get married."

Hermione's eyes went wide, and they turned onto Draco's who, much to Hermione's pleasant annoyance looked perfectly cool and collected.  

"That's an excellent idea love."  Draco said with a friendly smirk.  "But maybe you should ask your mothers permission before you marry me off."

Juliet giggled.  "Mommy, will you marry daddy?" She said in an innocent voice, although her eyes were laughing.

Hermione was shocked at the forwardness of it all, marriage? Already? What?  But then she realized what Juliet said: 'mommy will you marry daddy?' She smiled at the irony of it all.

"I don't know sweetie." She said just as innocently as she could.  "Maybe if daddy asked me, I might say yes."  

Juliet smiled even wider and turned to her father.  "Daddy, mommy said she will!" 

Draco and Hermione laughed at the child's excitement, and then Hermione said.  "I didn't say I would, I just said I might."

"But you used the voice!"  Juliet whined.  

"What voice?"

"The voice adults use when they say one thing, but are really saying another!"  Juliet said, as if it where the most obvious thing in the world

Hermione and Draco laughed again at their daughter, and then Hermione, completely caught up in it all, dropped to her knees and hugged her daughter.  Draco followed suite, wrapping them both in his strong arms until Juliet managed to gasp out: "Mum! Dad! Oxygen….becoming an issue!"

Draco relaxed as did Hermione, and they all three sat around on the hard floor, just looking at each other.  

"We could become a real family."  Juliet said earnestly.

"It's not that easy, honey."  Hermione said, still wary of the thought.

"What do you mean its not that easy?"  Juliet asked.

"There's a lot….alot of other things."  Hermione answered.  "There's just a lot of catching up to do, a lot of everything to do."

Draco sat there quietly throughout the conversation.  "We could make it work you know."  He said quietly, in a very un-Malfoy like manner.  "We could if we tried."

"How can you say that Draco?  Do you want a repeat of everything?  What would Harry and Ron say? Hmm? Think about that?"

"Hermione."  Draco said patiently.  "Who do you think arranged all of this? Me?  Hardly.  Its been Harry and Ron this whole time.  At the quiddich pitch, now, everything.  Even their sons had a chop in all this.  They discovered Estella and Phillip."

Hermione clearly wasn't expecting this, and all she could do was stare.  Draco continued.  "They still feel guilty about leaving you like that before, I think this is their way of trying to make up for it all. All of it.  Hermione, you know I love you, and I know you love me.  I think we could make it work now.  My father is gone, Pansy is gone, and Juliet deserves to know you, and you her.  We all deserve to be happy, to be a real family."  

"We do."  Juliet agreed.  

~

"Think that did it Harry?" Ron said to Harry.  The two men where in the large sitting room, talking about what was going on above their heads. 

"I don't know Ron."  Harry confessed.  "This runs so much deeper then what we thought.  Its so much more then a teenage game anymore.  Ron, they were seeing each other for three years in Hogwarts! And whenever knew! We never had the slightest idea! Think about how much it killed them; just think about all the times Hermione came with us to Hogsmeade, wishing we were Malfoy.  I cant stand the guilt, I really cant."

Ron nodded sympathetically.  "It will work out Harry."  He said.  "It has to, they have a daughter! Hermione always wanted children, now she has one, she's not going to let go so easily."

"I know."  Harry replied.  "I'm just praying.  Ron, I've had nightmares all my life, I'm used to them, but I dreamt of Hermione for eleven years.  These dreams where things that might have happened to her.  Things, well, things I cant describe, some horrible, some not, some just painful to look at.  I don't know what all Hermione went through those years, but the fact remains is that she still loves him, and it will end up killing her if she cant get the love she needs."

Ron just nodded and stared at his hinds.  "There are a lot of things that need to be done before anything is made clear."  He said quietly.  "There's a lot that may never be revealed, but we don't know what's going to happen, no one does."   

~

"We could be a family, Hermione."  Draco said forcefully.  "We could be a family if you let it." 

Hermione stared at the two blonde people in front of her.  "I wouldn't want anything more, Draco."  Hermione said.  "We had something beautiful, we did.  We had three years of each other, and it wasn't enough.  I want to be happy again Draco, can you do it?"  

Draco fixed his eyes on Hermione.  "I can try."

**_(A/N)_**

****

_shoot__ guys, I'm sorry, but I cant reply to all of you and get this chapter up tonight, I hope you don't mind :P seriously, like 50 people reviewed! I couldn't believe it! anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment __L it really sucks in my standards, really sucks. But im just having a horrible time writing.  I think I need to take a small break from this story, and write some more of my other. Its tiring trying to imagine them all older, and taking out some of the fun.  Eh. Lol. anyway, maybe expect another in a week or so.  I wont completely neglect my baby! _

_Xoxo/ariel_


	15. blessed

**_Blessed_**

**Summary- **_It has been about eight months and no one has heard from Hermione, and it seems as though no one misses her.  Harry and Ron have each been married since school let out and they still bear a grudge for their old friend.  Hermione is leading another life, away from the man who used her and broke her heart, and has a terrible secret.  Draco Malfoy is the present heir to the Malfoy fortune and is unhappily married to Pansy Parkinson Malfoy.  He still has haunting dreams of another love.  Around eight months after graduation, Pansy and Draco come across something extraordinary, which links them to the last person they had in mind._

**Pairing- **_Ron Wesley and Lavender Brown Weasley, Harry Potter and Parvati Patil Potter, and at the beginning- Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, but subject to change._

**Spoilers-**

 _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, _

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,    _

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.___

**Disclaimer-**_ I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series.  They all belong to Ms. Rowling.  Don't sue, I have a disclaimer and I'm not afraid to use it!_

**Previously-**"We could be a family, Hermione."  Draco said forcefully.  "We could be a family if you let it." 

Hermione stared at the two blonde people in front of her.  "I wouldn't want anything more, Draco."  Hermione said.  "We had something beautiful, we did.  We had three years of each other, and it wasn't enough.  I want to be happy again Draco, can you do it?"  

Draco fixed his eyes on Hermione.  "I can try."

~*~

_When I think, how life used to be   
Always walking in the shadows   
Then I look, at what you've given me   
I feel like dancing on my tiptoes   
  
I must say everyday I pray   
When realize you're by my side   
I know I'm truly   
  
Blessed for everything you've given me   
Blessed for all the tenderness you show   
Do my best with every breath that's in me   
Blessed to make sure you never go   
  
There are times, that I test your   
Faith, til you think you might surrender   
Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say, that my   
Hopes will grow in splendor   
  
You walked by in the nick of time   
Looking like an answered prayer   
You know I'm truly   
  
Blessed for everything you've given me   
Blessed for all the tenderness you show   
Do my best with every breath that's in me   
Blessed to make sure you never go   
  
Blessed with love and understanding   
Blessed when I hear you call my name   
Do my best with faith that's never-ending   
Blessed to make sure you feel the same   
  
Deep inside you fill me with your tender touch   
You know I'm truly   
  
Blessed for everything you've given me   
Blessed for all the tenderness you show   
Do my best with every breath that's in me   
Blessed to make sure you never go_

_-Christina A-Blessed_

~*~

Draco and Hermione stood there for a few moments; taking in what all was said.  She said she wanted a family, he did too, but could the honestly do it?  Could they really look one another in the eyes and say 'yes, we can do this'?  Could they?  Well, they were.

"We have a lot of work to do, Draco."  Hermione said softly.  "A lot of years to make up, and yet, it seems like our daughter has a better grasp on all of this then we do, it's as if she knew it was coming, and is welcoming it."

"Kids are like that."  Draco said.  "She's terribly clever, almost for her own good, but she also knows right from wrong, I made sure of that."

""You're right and wrong?"  Hermione said, folding her arms over her chest and smirking.  "Dear dear, I do have some work to do then." 

Draco laughed and soon she joined too, there was just something so refreshing about being comfortable with one another again.  They both needed to let off some of that steam.

"So where do we go from here?"  Hermione asked him after relishing in the joyful moment they shared.  "What happens now?"

"Well."  Draco said thoughtfully, taking her hand.  "We could announce our engagement."

~*~

**Heir of Malfoy fortune to wed**

_Rita Skeeter-Special correspondence_

_Today is indeed a joyous day in the Malfoy residence.  Draco Malfoy, son and heir to the late Lucius Malfoy, has announced his engagement to Hermione Granger, Professor of transfiguration of __Hogwarts__ _School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry.__

_Sources say that  Draco Malfoy, who recently lost his wife of eleven years, Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy, had a keen interest in the muggle born girl when they themselves where students at Hogwarts school, although Mr. Malfoy nor Ms. Granger will confirm it, they have not denied it either.  Could the newly discovered adoptive child, Juliet Malfoy, be a 'souvenir' of the duo's sweetheart days?  This reporter will keep you posted._

Hermione laughed a little at the article in the Daily Prophet.  Rita Skeeter was at it again, but although she was still trying to cause trouble, she had lost her edge.  She was trying to cause mayhem for the Malfoy family, but in fact, everyone knew that nothing could hurt a Malfoy, especially not an old fraud who couldn't dress worth a knut.

"Hello love, sleep well?"  Draco Malfoy entered the sunroom of the Malfoy mansion, where Hermione was eating breakfast.  It was the last day before she had to return to Hogwarts, and she was enjoying every bit of it.

The sunroom itself was a well lit, heated room that had glass on three sides, looking out into the vast Malfoy gardens, which were covered with a soft blanket of snow at the moment.  Small diamonds seemed to be woven in the gorgeous snow.  Hermione sat at a small breakfast table, maybe allowing four at the most to sit there, and Draco took a seat right beside her, putting a loving arm around her small frame.

"Very well."  Hermione answered, smiling brightly.  She had stayed at the manor since they day they talked, Juliet, of course, were with them as well, but Hermione occupied one of the many guestrooms, not yet sleeping with Draco.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and showed him the newspaper.  "It seems we've made the front page."  She said, smiling.

He skimmed thought the article, picking up the jest of it.  "Ah yes, she has done her homework, that Skeeter woman."  He said.  "And if she tries to pry anymore into our personal business, I'll be sure she gets a rather large, red F on it too. 

Hermione giggled and leaned against him, watching the sun hit the snow, making it glitter even more.

It has been a week since they left The Potter residence and came here; ready to catch up on everything they missed.  Hermione told Draco about her life as a muggle, Dumbledore's letter and coming back to Hogwarts.  She even told him about how hard it was, teaching who she thought was his and Pansy's child, all the way up to making up with Harry and Ron and seeing him at the quiddich pitch….everything.

"I can't believe you never got married."  He admitted.  "I mean, eleven years is a long time to be lonely."

"It is a long time."  She said.  "And it was dreadfully lonely, but I couldn't bring myself to it, I just never could.  Every man I looked at I compared to you, criticized against you, there just wasn't anyone enough to fill the hole, and you're on in a million Draco Malfoy."

He grinned cockily, "I know."  He said, his voice shadowed that of an eleven year old she used to know.  

Hermione laughed and smacked him playfully.  "Of course you do, Draco Malfoy."  She said in a fake-stern voice.  "You know everything."  

"I thought you were the know-it-all, Granger?"  He asked her, pretending to look confused.

Hermione stopped for a moment and looked into his bright silver eyes,  "I thought I knew everything too."  She managed to get out.  "You've taught me a lot Draco."

He looked down at his former lover, entranced by her eyes.  He couldn't believe he lived without her; to him she felt like oxygen, he needed it to breath again, to live.

Harry and Ron had been very supportive, of course.  Hermione and Draco walked out of Hermione's room and announced to a waiting room of Harry, Ron, and Juliet that they decided to try again.  Harry and Ron knew they loved each other, because they knew their friend.  Of course they were weary of Draco….who wouldn't be? But they smiled and shook his hand like they where all old friends, they owed Hermione that much.

Juliet, of course, had been beside herself. She loved her father as much as an eleven year old could love anything, and she had always loved her mother, even if she never knew her.  It was like a magical bond that kept them together after all those years, something so deep then it could never be penetrated.

Hermione nuzzled her head into Draco's chest and stayed there for a moment, savoring every moment.    

"Daddy?" A small voice could be heard behind them. 

"Good mourning darling."  Draco said in a kind voice.  "Did you sleep well?"  

Juliet went over and hugged her parents.  Her father and her newly discovered mom.  "I slept very well, Daddy."  She said.  "Knowing you're happy now, and now that things are happy around here.  We should repaint the house, Daddy."  She said in an innocent child-like ramble.  "All these blacks and greens are drab, aren't they? What If we put up more silver and gold?  And took down those heavy curtains that Grandpa Lucius always had closed.  What do you think mother?"

Hermione smiled brightly at her child.  "I think that is an absolutely splendid idea, Julie, Don't you Draco?  Perhaps we can cheer this place up a bit, make it more family friendly?"  She snuggled closer to Draco at the word family.

Draco smiled at Hermione and Juliet.  "Excellent idea."  He said.  "I'll call the decorator tomorrow.  How do gold silk curtains sound?  And Juliet, you must come up with a design for your room, what would you like in it?"

Juliet stopped for a moment, then said, "I want gold and red!"  she said firmly.

Hermione laughed.  "Now that's my girl."  She smiled brightly.  "A true Gryffindor, through and through!"

"Yes, well."  Draco said in a serious voice.  "Don't expect _our room to be Gryffindor-ized.  How does silver and white sound?"_

Hermione thought over it a moment, then said.  "Yes, that will look spectacular."  She smiled at Draco.  "Absolutely perfect."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, and smiled and her.  "I'll be sure to call him tomorrow.

~*~

"So everything is working out, Albus?"  Minerva McGonagall asked the headmaster.  

"Yes, it does seem that our idea worked, Minerva."  He said, his eyes sparkling. "Everything we hoped for…it all came together."

"It was nice to have such a vacation."  Minerva said.  "I actually spent most of my time in Maine, America, with my brother. They have lovely beaches there, not sand, but stones that are so smooth, you would think they had all been individually polished."

"Sounds wonderful."  Albus said kindly.  "Are you sure you want to come back to work then?"

"Oh of course!"  Minerva exclaimed.  "I took the year off for Hermione to teach just this year, and everything turned out the way we had hoped.  She recognized Potter and Weasley's kids, and of course we have them to thank for that.  I never knew I would be saying this, but I'm glad they put a few toes on the line, especially for their friend.  They are all just like thier parents, arnt they?"

Dumbledore chuckled.  "Yes, I must say they are.  Rather unnerving isn't it?  James, Harry, James, I'm going to get so confused if this James decides to name his boy Harry.  They all look so alike."

"Hermione Malfoy."  Minerva said quietly.  "You never would have imagined it, would you?"  She asked the wise headmaster.  "Such enemies, and then, something happened along the way.  Albus, what _did_ happen?  How can such strong emotions turn someone like that?  Especially Draco Malfoy?  Hermione I can understand, she is much like you, in the sense that she is very forgiving, and such a believer in second chances.  But we all thought Draco was beyond our help, remember?  We all thought we couldn't save him."

"He was beyond our help, Minerva."  Dumbledore said.  "And we didn't save him.  Hermione did.  What is on the other side of hate, but love?  It's a wonderful story, Minerva, I'm surprised I never told you before."

**_Flash Back_**

****

_Hermione walked soundlessly through the dark, abandoned library.  She knew the layout by heart, of course, but she was still careful, incase some careless first year left out a chair she could trod over.  _

_"Ah."  Hermione said, finding her familiar work corner.  "Now I can finally get some work done!"  _

_Hermione had been trying to accomplish a very hard magical healing charm for about a week now, but she couldn't get the hang of it.  Taken, it was very advanced magic, seventh years had trouble learning it, so not many bothered, but she wanted to be an auror, and a good one, so her Gryffindor pride and embarrassment of not being able to accomplish a spell drove her to these midnight trips to the library, learning the history of the spell, the mechanics, the words…everything.  _

_She held in her hand a training charm that Professor McGonagall had given her, in congratulations for being appointed a prefect.  The charm was used in practicing magic such as the spell she was learning, instead of an actual human or living being.  When the charm was ready to use, it would glow a deep green, and if the spell worked correctly, it would then glow gold.  So far Hermione had only been able to get a rather ugly yellow-orange color._

_"Septimolus!"__  Hermione said, flicking he wand at the charm, but the green just gave way to a yellow color, and Hermione groaned. "I'm never going to get this right, I'm never going to become an auror, I'm a failure." Hermione had strong emotions, and of course she was distraught over her inability to complete the charm._

_Hermione looked around the dark room.  She had a charm on her vision to enable her to see a bit better in the dark, not significantly better, but better all the same._

_Her eyes swept over the librarians desk, and over the vast shelves upon shelves of different books.  Books of every size, shape, color, and sometimes, books of various levels of evil._

_She looked over at the restricted section.  The only place in Hogwarts where you could come in contact with dark magic, as far as she knew, at least.  There was something amiss though, what was it?_

_Hermione got up out of her still library chair and walked over into the rows of dark, sinister looking books. Many had very peculiar looking markings on them, not words at all, and many, many appeared to have blood on them._

_Hermione made her way though the rows of dark books, but then one caught her eye.  It was dark green in color, and had the emblem of Slytherin on it.  It was jutted out of the shelf in a way that reminded Hermione strongly of muggle movies where old houses would have secret passageways behind book cases.  But that was impossible, because this was a double sided case, there was no place for a room to be._

_Hermione reached up, to better inspect the book, and was met with a surprise. As soon as she touched the book, it dropped from the shelve, and a glowing essence penetrated from where the book formally was.  Soon the books surrounding it fell too, to uncover a very brightly lit room._

_"How in the world?"__  Hermione asked, gripping her wand tightly.  "How can their be a room here?"  _

_But a room it was.  At first Hermione was taken with how bright it was, white walls, but no windows.  There where a few candles, but nothing that could make it be this bright, it must have been a lumos charm.  Hermione crept into the room, careful to not set off any magical whatever, and keeping a close eye out for any sort of movement.  The room was furnished with white leather chairs, a fireplace that was burning blue fire, and a long, comfortable looking leather couch….which was occupied._

_Hermione stopped where she was and almost forgot to start breathing again.  The figure was lying down on the couch.  Hermione's eyes widened when she saw who it was.  It was a very tearstained, but very asleep, Draco Malfoy._

_Hermione had never been more unsure of what to do in her entire life, and she didn't like it one bit.  Here was Draco Malfoy, her sworn enemy, in a strange room in the library, looking like he had just sobbed himself to sleep._

_Hermione looked around and sighed.  Her curiosity was getting the better of her, and even in his sleep Malfoy looked pained, like he was having nightmares not even Harry could relate to._

_"Malfoy?"__  Hermione said gently, stepping closer to the white couch.  "Malfoy, are you alright?"  She asked cautiously.  He didn't stir.  "Malfoy?"  She asked louder, this time touching him lightly on his shoulder._

_"AURGH!"__  He yelled and jumped up, causing Hermione to go flying backwards in surprise."_

_"Who the HELL?"__ She looked down at a moment and stopped.  "Granger?  What the Hell are you doing here? How did you get in?" He looked livid, but also genuinely surprised, which she supposed he would be, this was a very peculiar room._

_"I'm not real sure how I got here."  Hermione said slowly.  "There was a weird book that opened up a door here, and now it closed again."  She said, glancing over her shoulder at her only escape route.  "I saw you on the couch, and wanted to make sure you where OK, you looked…" She searched for a tactful word. "Distraught."  She finished._

_"I'm fine."  He said.  "Now leave."_

_"Why?"  Hermione asked, suddenly curious and annoyed.  "You're in the library, technically, and I have a right to be here as much as you do….where is 'here' exactly?" _

_Draco__ smirked.  "'here' is one of many secret rooms of Hogwarts, know-it-all, and I have claimed it."_

_"Its not yours to claim, Malfoy."  Hermione said, rather angry.  "What are you doing in here anyway?"  
  
_

_"No one else knows about it."  Malfoy said, shrugging.  "It's nice to get out of the Slytherin common room and actually be able to hear myself think."_

_Hermione almost smiled, "And why would big bad Draco Malfoy want to be alone?  To think up some new plots to kill Harry?  Christmas gift for Voldemort?"_

_Hermione was startled to see Draco look angrily sad; it was the weirdest mix of emotions she had ever seen, like he was conflicted to keep himself from crying. _

_"Malfoy?"__ She said uncertainly._

_"For a know-it-all, Granger."__  Draco said, his voice filled with contempt, "You sure are fucking ignorant."_

_This really unhinged Hermione, what the hell did he mean?_

_"Care to enlighten me, then?"  She asked, folding her arms across her chest._

_"Why?"  Draco said. "Why would you possible want to hear what I have to say, why do you care at all?"_

_"Well."  Hermione said thoughtfully.  "I come across this brilliant room, empty except for the sleeping, tearstained figure of Draco Malfoy laying on a couch, and then he basically tells me that he doesn't hate Harry as much as he lets people believe, and that he seems to hate Voldemort more."_

_"Nice synopses, Granger."  He said.  "But I don't feel like spilling my heart out to my enemy today, come again later, wait, don't."_

_"Why am I your enemy, Malfoy?"  Hermione asked him, truly curious.  "I never did anything to you, your family, any of your friends, except for the time I turned Pansy into a pug, but you couldn't really tell the difference."_

_Draco__ actually smiled at that.  "You're a mudblood, Granger, you are inferior."_

_Hermione narrowed her eyes.  "Then you must be a real disappointment, as I am besting you in every single class."_

_"You don't know shit about me, Granger."  Draco said angrily.  "So don't pretend you do."_

_"You won't let me, that's why."  Hermione answered truthfully.  "In all honesty, I wouldn't mind getting to know you, if you weren't such a conceded bastard._

_Draco__ looked at her for a moment, looking ready to throw another comment back, but he instead looked away, and stared into the bright blue flames in the fireplace._

_"No one ever said that."  He answered, almost sadly.  "They just assume, you know? Because I'm a Malfoy, I am bad, I have to be bad, and sure, I'm not exactly an upstanding citizen, but try living with my father for a day, you'll think I'm a saint."_

_Hermione sat down on the other side of the white couch.  "You could tell me about it."  She suggested cautiously._

_He scoffed.  "Why?"_

_"Well."  Hermione grinned.  "I'm curious as to what goes on inside that blonde head, and I don't think I'm going to be getting to sleep anytime soon, we have a lot of time to kill, and it sounds like you need to get some stuff of your chest."_

_Draco__ sighed. "Alright, but this doesn't make us friends, Granger, you're still a Mudblood, and I'm still a Malfoy.  This is a one time only thing, and only because if I don't tell anyone, I'm going to explode."_

_Hermione grimaced at the derogatory term but stayed where she was.  Draco started talking, and Hermione listening with rapt attention, never interjecting or making fun of anything, and soon by morning, they were laughing like old friends, the bright blue fire crackling in the background._

**_End Flashback_**

****

"That's such a beautiful story, Albus."  Minerva said, tears in her eyes.  "And it happened just like that?"

"Yes."  Dumbledore said.  "The walls of this castle have both eyes and ears, that's how I know.  Hermione did what no one else had ever done for Draco, she gave him a real chance."

"That's all there really is, isn't it Albus?"  McGonagall said.  "I finally see why you gave all those people another chance…Severus, Black, Draco, you truly are the greatest wizard of our time."

All Dumbledore could do was blush.

~*~

"Goodbye Julie!  Be good for Harry and behave yourself!"  Hermione shouted from the limousine.  "Goodbye mum!"  "Bye Mione! Have a fantastic time!"

Hermione waved until she couldn't see the wedding party anymore, and sat back comfortable into the leather interior, and Draco's arms.

Hermione gave a small sigh of content and snuggled closer to her new husband.  "We did it."  She whispered.

"You did it, darling."  Draco said into her soft hair.  "You gave me a chance all those years ago, when no one else would, and now you've blessed me again, I love you Hermione."

"I love you Draco."  She replied, smiling.  "We're going to have a beautiful life together, we are truly blessed."

~*~

**_(A/N)  _**

****

**_And there, everyone, is the final chapter to Love is worth forgiving for I really hope you enjoyed it, and yes, I'm making a follow up chapter, so I guess technically this is the second-to-final chapter :D Please review!_**


	16. A beautiful Existence

**Chapter Seventeen- A beautiful Existence**

**Summary- **_It has been about eight months and no one has heard from Hermione, and it seems as though no one misses her.  Harry and Ron have each been married since school let out and they still bear a grudge for their old friend.  Hermione is leading another life, away from the man who used her and broke her heart, and has a terrible secret.  Draco Malfoy is the present heir to the Malfoy fortune and is unhappily married to Pansy Parkinson Malfoy.  He still has haunting dreams of another love.  Around eight months after graduation, Pansy and Draco come across something extraordinary, which links them to the last person they had in mind._

**Pairing- **_Ron Wesley and Lavender Brown Weasley, Harry Potter and Parvati Patil Potter, and at the beginning- Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, but subject to change._

**Spoilers-**

 _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, _

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,    _

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

**Disclaimer-**_ I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series.  They all belong to Ms. Rowling.  Don't sue, I have a disclaimer and I'm not afraid to use it!_

**Previously-**"Goodbye Julie!  Be good for Harry and behave yourself!"  Hermione shouted from the limousine.  "Goodbye mum!"  "Bye Mione! Have a fantastic time!"

Hermione waved until she couldn't see the wedding party anymore, and sat back comfortable into the leather interior, and Draco's arms.

Hermione gave a small sigh of content and snuggled closer to her new husband.  "We did it."  She whispered.

"You did it, darling."  Draco said into her soft hair.  "You gave me a chance all those years ago, when no one else would, and now you've blessed me again, I love you Hermione."

"I love you Draco."  She replied, smiling.  "We're going to have a beautiful life together, we are truly blessed."

~*~

**_Love_**_ is worth **forgiving for**_

_Now I realize_

_Everything worth **living for…  **_

_Is there… in his **eyes**_

~*~

"You're almost there, love."  Draco said earnestly, trying to keep his cool composure, when in fact he was the most terrified he had ever been in his entire life.  "You can do it, hang in there Mione."

Hermione was laying on a starched hostpital bed at St. Mugos, the maternity ward, and all around her the best doctors and nurses in England where bustling around, preparing for the arriving baby.

Two years have past since Hermione and Draco where reunited, two years of complete happiness for the couple, and their now soon-to-be thirteen year old daughter.  Their daughter, as fate would have it, was sort-of seeing James Potter, sort-of, because Draco did not want his only daughter dating until she was sixteen, but Hermione kept her daughters secrets, and spent long nights giggling in Juliet's room, Hermione talking about what a heartthrob Harry was in school, and how Juliet had just received her first kiss.

But right now a pale and very tired Hermione lay on the bed, giving birth to her second child.

"Draco…it hurts."  Hermione said in a heartbreaking voice,  "I had forgotten how badly this hurt."

"It's alright love."  Said a paler-than-normal Draco.  "I'm here this time, I'm here and nothing bad is going to happen.  Juliet is going to have a new brother or sister! You're almost done Hermione, just a few more pushes."

He squeezed her hand tight. "I love you Hermione."  He said in a low voice in her ear, and with that, she gave one final push, and the cries of a very healthy baby could  be heard though out the privet hospital room.  

Nurses rushed around the doctor, who was cleaning the baby off and wrapping it in a soft blue blanket.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."  The doctor said.  "You have a very healthy baby boy."

The doctor handed the small child to Hermione, who took him in her warm arms.  Draco kneeled down beside his wife and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  Her hair was disheveled and her breathing was deep, but she was glowing in Draco's eyes.  Hermione met her husband's eyes. 

"What should we name him?"  She asked softly.

"Evan."  Draco said, staring into the baby's eyes, the same color Draco himself possessed.

Hermione thought for a moment.  "Evan Draco Malfoy."  She said with content.  "I like it."  A gentle smile played across her lips and she kissed the beautiful blonde baby's head.  "Hello love."  She whispered to the baby, who was in fact, snoring softly.

"You're amazing."  Draco said to Hermione.  "I hope you realize that."

"You make me feel amazing."  Hermione retorted.  "I'm so glad I found you again."

Draco crawled into the hospital bed with her, and the doctors made a quiet exit.  They lied there, cradling their new baby, Hermione was singing softly, which nearly made Draco nod off.  Hermione sang- 

_"When the winds of remorse leave you tired and broken, know that I'll always be there.  When the people you love show no signs of forgiving, know that I will always care, when you feel like the world wont turn, and the sun will never rise again, know that somewhere out there, a brand new day will soon begin.  Remember your heart, never forget your heart, remember the love you can share, remember……remember I will be there…"_

~*~

"Happy birthday dear Julie! Happy birthday to you!"

As Juliet Malfoy blew out the thirteen candles that adorned her enchanted birthday cake, James and Ryan came up behind her and tackled her in a huge hug.  

"Happy birthday Jul!"  Ryan said enthusiastically.  "You're a teenager now!"

Juliet grinned like a Cheshire cat and hugged her friends back.  "Yea, now I'm the oldest!"  She playfully hit them on the shoulder and the adults looked on, laughing.

Juliet Malfoy's birthday party had quite a turnout.  Most of the Hogwarts staff showed up, including the headmaster, McGonagall, and Severus Snape.

The whole Weasley family was there as well.  Slightly aged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, both in high spirits, along with all of their children. Fred and George both had partners and Ron was there with Lavender.

Harry and Parvati where there, Parvati being very, very heavy with child, sat on one of the more comfortable couches and relaxed, looking on with a great smile at her son.  

Hermione looked on at Her own child, who was dressed in a pretty white birthday dress, specially made for her by the best tailor Draco could buy, and let me tell you, that's the best _anyone could buy._

She held Evan in her lap, he was playing with a toy wand that could only cast a lumos spell and rattled.  Draco was eyeing James Potter wearily, as he and Juliet hugged once more.  Harry noticed.

"They sure are getting along, aren't they?"  He said with a good natured smile

"Hrumph" Draco  said incoherently, and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Hermione smiled at Harry.  "Draco's playing protective father."  She said.

"Am not."  Draco said indignantly. 

"And now he's playing eleven year old prat." Harry said with a broad smile  "Funny, bringing back some strong memories."

Hermione laughed pleasantly, and even Draco let go of a small smile.  Evan started squirming in Hermione's lap, so Draco held out his arms and took the small infant in, and he stopped fussing.

"I can't believe how good you are with kids, Malfoy."  Harry said with a laugh.  

"Yea, Potter."  Draco said.  "Even your son likes me, although if he doesn't step away from my daughter, he won't like me much more."  

Hermione put a hand on Draco's shoulder and Draco smiled at them to show he was just kidding.

Harry, Draco, and Ron, although were relatively fine with each other, all decided that calling each other by there first names was far too strange, and stuck to calling each other by their last names, all good naturedly of course.  

 "Juliet likes James."  Hermione said gently.  "She's a smart kid, and James is a good boy, you don't have to worry."  

"It's a father's prerogative to worry about their kids."  Draco said matter-of-factly.  "Especially about their teenaged daughters."

"I wonder if we'll have a daughter."  Harry said, glancing at Parvati, who was talking to Lavender.   "James is enough of a handful, I think I'll give Parvati all my parental rights if we have a daughter."

Hermione just laughed at Harry's confused state.  "Good luck, Harry."  She said affectionately.  "You'll do great, no matter what."

"Thanks Mione."  Harry said with a smile.  "Well, better see if Pav needs anything."  He nodded to Draco and left them.

"I did mention you will never, ever get my pregnant again, right?"  Hermione said with a weary smile.  

"Yes."  Draco said with a laugh.  "About a dozen times a day since Evan was born.

"Hmm, and it's been about three months."  Hermione grinned.  "I would hope you don't forget."

Draco went over, Evan and all, and wrapped Hermione in a warm hug.  "You're amazing."  He said.  "You are absolutely amazing, and everyday you show me more and more." 

Across the room a tall figure with a long, white beard smiled as his aged eyes twinkled.  "Yes."  He said to himself.  "Love is worth forgiving for."

 **_(A/N)_**

**_hehe, well, it wasn't a very long chapter, by any means, but it ended the way I wanted it to, and of course,, that leaves a lot up to a sequal.  Many reviewers are now asking for a prequel, as well as a sequel…and…I plan on it! lol.  this has been my favorite story, and I think it would be cool to tell Hermione and Draco's story before the story, don't you think?  and what about Juliet, James, and Ryan? We can't forget them, right?  Well, I don't usually like post Hogwarts featuring the kids, but I figure I can keep the old gang involved, and maybe put some real danger, say, another Voldemort wannabe? Or merely a kidnapping?  The possibilities are endless, arnt they?  Anyway, I have I have two more stories I'm working on, but if you guys don't mind sparse updates, I can start working on the sequel soon.  Would you rather have the sequel first, or the prequel? Or both at once? Lol.  I'll confuse myself, but you're the readers, tell me what you want, and I'll take the majority vote. _**

**_I want to thank you all for being so great throughout this whole thing.  There where some rough spots but I can't believe how many special people I had liking this story.  Thanks to everyone who got on AOL and told me to get my rear in gear and update, and those of you who took the time to email me personally, you seriously have no idea how cool that made me feel :D  So I guess technically, the sequal/Prequal is ALL FOR YOU! lol.  _**

****

**_The song Hermione sings was just something I made up spur of the moment, but I liked it :D_**

****

**_Oh yes, If you are French, or French is your first language, someone is translating this into French.  How cool is that? That really blew up my ego :D so here's the title : _****L'amour vaut la peine de pardonner****__**

**_And it's in French._**

****

**_I'm currently working on 'When love and Hate Collide'  so if you're a fan of bad boy Draco Malfoy, you will really like this one.  Also, I'm writing another, that's set on the musical 'west side story'  and as of now, it will be called 'There's a place for us' but that's subject to change. Look out for them, along with the sequel and prequel to 'Love is worth forgiving for' and thanks again, to everyone!!_**

**_Xoxo/Ariel_**


End file.
